A New Comer
by The Reaper55
Summary: While working on a prototype Time Machine with Bulma, something goes terribly wrong and sends a teenage Gohan into another Universe. How will he cope in this new world?
1. What the?

Author's Note: I've always been a fan of Dragon Ball Z and watching some of the shows online and the abridged series by Team Four Star has caused me to write a story. Also, I've been a fan of both DC and Marvel but for this fic, it will be the Justice League cartoon show, since I've always liked that show as well.

The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Justice League are all own by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akria Toryiama and DC Comics. Please support the official release.

And without further wait, on with the first chapter.

* * *

What the...?

"Bulma, are you sure it's safe for me to be this close to the machine?" a sixteen year old Gohan asked the blue haired scientist. He was currently holding up a large and very heavy piece of high strength titanium and steel alloy needed for the time machine the female scientist was building.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, as long as no surplus amount of energy goes through this room, you'll be fine. Just keep you power level suppressed and nothing will go wrong." Bulma said to try and calm him down while she calibrated the computers.

Bulma decided to build a replica of the time machine that the future version of her son came in five years ago. Seeing as she had no way to communicate with her alter self, she was building this blind and was having the time of her life. She enjoyed a technological challenge and this was one that really pushed the limits of her know how.

"Whatever you say Bulma. Where's Vegeta anyways, shouldn't he be helping you instead?" Gohan asked as he moved the panel into place and went inside the pod to hold it in place.

"He took Trunks out to the park since I couldn't trust my son standing still in one place for too long. I swear he get's it from his-" "BRAT!" Bulma was cut off as the voice of her husband thundered through Capsule Corp.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault! Hey, you said no Ki Blasts!" the sound of 5 year old Trunks yelling and running away from his angry father could be heard coming even closer than Vegata. Bulma soon realized this.

"Vegata! Don't you dare-" the scientist was cut off when a stray Ki blast flew into the room and struck the power generator in the room.

Bulma had upgraded the majority of her equipment to be resistant against the damage caused by Ki, but the generators she used in her experiments and projects had a tendency to go haywire when struck.

And thus it sent power to the time machine and and started it up, closing the door with an unknowing Gohan still inside of it.

"Bulma, is something wrong? Why did the door close? Bulma!" Gohan started to yell as he felt the machine start to power up and looked outside the window. The scene outside did not inspire confidence in him.

Bulma was frantically typing away on her control panel, cursing as she did so.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll get this straightened out, just you-AAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled as the control panel exploded in her face.

"Gohan! the process has started up and you're about to have a jump!" Bulma called out to the teenager as energy pulsed around the room.

"WHAT! Can't you stop this somehow? Bulma!" Gohan yelled when he heard what Bulma said.

"I can't, the power is all over the place. You got a twenty seconds before it goes into a jump, and I don't know to when or where!" Bulma called out to the half Sayian in order to warn him.

"Bulma! Get out before it jumps! Leave, I can handle myself." Gohan told her. The scientist nodded and ran out of the room. Looking outside, he saw Vegeta grab her and put her behind himself to better protect her, ten seconds left before the time machine jumped.

Gohan decided to start powering up in order to better handle the trip through time. The time machine started to glow brightly and make more noise and the internal works began to operate.

Five seconds left.

Gohan was on the verge of going Super Sayian, "Should be more than enough to survive this trip. I just hope I'll end up in a time I actually know." he thought to himself as he stop his Ki from raising higher.

A bright flash washed through the room and blinded both Vegeta and Bulma. When they opened their eyes a few seconds later, the machine was gone and the room was destroyed.

"Woman, where exactly did Kakarot's brat end up?" asked a shocked Vegeta.

* * *

(Back alley, unknown location.)

"Future Trunks never said time travel hurt that much. Maybe I should have gone Super. Ugh...never mind that, where am I?" Gohan talked to himself, trying to regain his bearings. As he walked out of the alley, he first noticed it was dark out and saw crowds of people start to run away from something. Looking around, he saw a electronics store with T.V.'s in the window.

"The alien invaders are still marching through the streets of Metropolis, with reports of similar events coming in from major cities all over the world. There are also no reports of Superman in any of these areas..." Gohan tuned out the rest as his mind went into overdrive.

'_Invading aliens, and they don't look like any from Freezia's army. And...the man that apparently is protecting this planet is missing...I have to help them out. But I can't be recognized...that's it! Thank you Piccol_o!' Gohan came up with an idea from what Piccolo taught once. His former mentor showed him how to create his Gi and cape from Ki and even the amount of weight for it.

'I can't be recognized, and if this is a different time, they won't know I'm from the Cell Games either! Alright, focus Gohan.' a bright flash of light and Gohan was once again dressed in this Piccolo style Gi, the cape and shoulder gaurds, though it didn't have the ruffle of cloth around his neck. He then powered up to his Super Sayian state and lifted off the ground.

'_Alright, now I just need to fly up, those things are as tall as buildings so I should be able to find out where in the city they are_.' He was not disappointed as when he reach a good height, he saw one of the walkers continue on their path of

"Gotcha!" Gohan flew off at speed and went to do what he was trained to do.

(At the military defense line)

"Colonel, we cannot keep fighting this thing, we've lost the majority of our men and have already fallen back to two rally points! We need to retreat!" one of the remaining Sergeants told the Commending Officer. Of the nearly 400 men and 35 tanks, 115 men and 3 tanks remained and the tanks were out of ammo. Now they simply used them for some cover.

"I know but if we move from our positions too much, we'll be gunned down! We don't have air support at the moment!" The Colonel told the Sergeant.

"And if we don't we'll be massacred! We have to try something!" The Sergeant yelled back, as the walker continued it's forward march, taking out three more men from the realm of the living.

"HYIAAA!" Came a loud voice, and a large yellow beam of light hit the walker, causing it to explode. The remaining men looked up to see who saved them and saw a tall teenager with golden hair, green eyes and a aura of light surrounding him.

"GO! I'll cover you! Get out of here while you can!" The boy said to them as he slowly floated towards the advancing aliens. The soldiers didn't need telling twice as the started a tactical retreat, some moving back while others laid down suppressing fire. They were helped when the boy shot out two orbs of light at a insanely fast speed and it blew in front of them. Soon the last of the soldiers were able to get out of the fire zone, leaving only the boy and the invading aliens.

Once the soldiers left, Gohan stared coldly at the White Martians.

"I don't suppose you have anything to say to justify this." Gohan said with tone of steel. The White Martians simply pointed their weapons at him. They reasoned since they driven off Superman, the planet's strongest defender, this _ child_ would be easy._  
_

"I didn't think so." Gohan simply said, right before phasing out of sight. He reappeared in the air, sending a pair of Ki blasts at the front most walker. It exploded in a flash while the rest of the walkers turned to fire at him. The half Sayian phased out of sight again and reappeared in front of another walker.

This time however, the walker had charged up it's weapon and fired at the teenager. But while Gohan was used to much more powerful attacks, he couldn't b sure what the impact might do if it exploded on him or deflected it somewhere towards the city. So he instead deflected it up into the air while also sending a Ki blast into the Walker.

The foot soldiers finally realized what was going on and fired at the Gohan while he released the blast into their support. The shots did hit him and exploded on impact, but then a bright yellow Ki wave was fired from the smoke cloud and ended up blowing up a good portion of the White Martians on the ground.

(Elsewhere)

Seven costumed superheros had finally finished fending off the alien fighter planes. While the red clad speedster Flash had returned Batman's cut off wing, the Dark Knight received a transmission from the Bat Cave.

'_Master Bruce, I have reports of many heroes, including the rest of the family, forming resistances and combating the aliens._' Reported his faithful butler, Alfred. On the outside, Batman didn't seem to acknowledge the message but in his mind he wasn't surprised that this was going on. He was actually somewhat pleased at this. But it seemed that Alfred wasn't finished yet.

'_Also, there are reports that a previously unknown hero has started to fight off the invaders back in Metropolis. I have crossed referenced him and have come up with nothing._' Alfred finished with his findings.

Batman was...somewhat startled at this. He had the largest database of all known super powered villains and heroes. He even had the known powered ones in that database. So to have one that he has no data on was a hole in his net.

"Do you have a video link to this...good patch it through to the Bat-plane." Batman had the video transmission from Metropolis transmitted so he could get a first hand look at this new comer. The others had heard him and crowed around the downed plane to see the video as well to know what this was about.

"Is that Metropolis? What's going on over there?" Superman had asked once the video started.

"Yes Superman. I got word that someone was taking the fight to the aliens, thought I might see who it was." Batman stated simply. The video continued to where the military was pushed back to, seeing that the invaders had actually made a lot of ground very fast. It was looking very bleak until suddenly the supporting walker was blown to smithereens.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Flash asked with wide eyes. He had seen when Superman couldn't take one of those down.

"Doesn't look military, nothing in their arsenal could do that short of a MOAB or nuke. And we would have seen if it was missiles." Said John, a Green Lateran. The video continued until a tall teenage boy with spiky blond hair showed up on the screen, dressed in a purple GI with a white cape draped over his shoulders, helping the soldiers retreat.

"A child!" Diana, now known as Wonder Woman for the time being, exclaimed.

"Darn kid is going to get himself killed!" John yelled, somewhat worried at the teenager. But Batman, J'onn, and Hawkgirl didn't seem to share his thoughts.

"Kid's got guts. I wouldn't count him out just yet, let's see." Hawkgirl said, curious. The video continued to show the teenager send out energy blasts at the walkers, destroying them almost effortlessly. Even when he was hit by a constant stream of fire from the ground troops, he continued to fight them off. Even to the point where they started to retreat back into what looked like a black dome.

"This young one holds much power and potential. I wonder how I had missed him when I scanned the world for help?" J'onn wondered out loud, after his eyes stopped glowing white.

"Why don't we go over to Metropolis and ask for his help. We could use as much as can get right now." Superman suggested. While some, like Green Lateran and Batman didn't look comfortable with that idea, they decided that it was a good idea.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: Now, before anyone tries to crucify me for making Gohan seem overpowered and more powerful than Superman. Let me explain some things.

1: Gohan has been used to being hit, struck and blasted with enough power and strength to destroy the world several times over. While Superman's body is pretty much indestructible, he does get affected by kinetic energy. This is shown where he can get struck by missiles and lasers and be knocked down. The Z Fighters have learned to withstand an amazing amount of pain and stay up and fight. So while Superman is physically invulnerable, he isn't used to really, and I mean really, high impact energy.

2: Superman is physically stronger than Gohan. While Saiyans are much stronger than humans, they also use Ki to make them stronger. Superman is stated to have nearly unlimited physical strength. But strength doesn't mean power. Also, the reason why Gohan had a easier time with the White Martians is because he mostly used his energy attacks. He probably would have reasoned that by staying at range, he could learn more about his enemy while using his speed to avoid getting hit. He is a martial artist and a common trait is that they look for weak spots to exploit. Much like Batman. Superman as far as I know doesn't have actual training or at least fully mastered. He also isn't used to fighting beings that are as powerful as him, on a regular basis.

3: At this point in time of the Dragon Ball Z anime, power levels are mostly relative. I won't say that they are useless cause they are not. But at this point they probably are somewhere in the billions. So my Super Saiyan multipliers are as follows: Base to Super Saiyan x50, the original multiplier. Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2 and so on is a x10, and while this might seem odd, the power increase is a lot when you take into consideration that Super Saiyan is already a x50. For example; 10x50=500 and 500x10=5,000 and another increase is 50,000. So say Base at full power is somewhere between 20 and 30 million, Super Saiyan makes that range from 1 billion to 1.5 billion and then so on and so on.

4: If Gohan has that much power, why hasn't he destroyed Metropolis with his attacks? This is because he has complete control over the first form of Super Saiyan. I actually doubt that Chi-Chi wouldn't let her son continue at least some training after realizing that Goku died. She wouldn't want that to happen again so she would have let him at train for at least a couple of hours or so. He is a respectable bit stronger than the Cell Saga, but hasn't been able to control Super Saiyan 2 nor reach the third form.

Now that that's out of the way, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and will provide some constructive criticism as that is always welcomed, or maybe just comment on the story.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	2. Rushing In

AN: I had a really good response to the first chapter that it inspired me to put this chapter out faster than I had planned. The last chapter was to see if anyone would actually read. But damn did the response blow me away. 18 reviews, several favorites, follows and subscribe/alerts. You guys are awesome! I'm going to see if I can follow through with my update schedule I have planned, which is every two weeks. Not too long but it gives me time to rest especially since I'm starting my second year in college. And now on to a couple of responses.

XYZ: Yeah, the Great Saiyaman...not going to go there. While the costume wasn't outright terrible, I could do without the Ginyu Force-isque poses and lines. That being said, Gohan will need a name later on. As to Superman's invulnerability, I'm not to sure what the most common one is so I'm going with the version presented in the show.

Anon: Yeah, so do I.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own DC comics or any related materials. I do, however own this laptop. The following is also a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release!

* * *

Rushing In

Gohan floated in the air as he stared at the large black dome that protected the aliens and what appeared to be a factory or something. He was currently thinking on how to pierce the dome. His first idea was to use the Special Beam Cannon, but if it did go through, it would most likely continue going, possibly damaging the city even more.

As he continued to think, he sensed seven Ki signals heading towards him.

'That's odd...most people have cleared out of here. I wonder.' He thought as he looked over his shoulder to see how was coming. There were five people flying in his direction. A dark skinned man in a green and black suit, the man he saw on TV that he knew was Superman, a green skin alien that somewhat reminded him of Namekians, a woman with wings that was wearing a mask and holding a mace and another woman that had long black hair and a revealing costume that made him look away. He also saw a black jet plane that he sensed the other two Ki signals.

'Hope they just want to talk.' Gohan thought to himself. He nodded over to a nearby building and flew off to it. He was calmed down a bit when he saw they followed and landed on the roof as well. The black jet simply flew over and the two occupants jumped out and also landed on the roof, the jet flying away.

"Alright kid, just who are you and what do you think your doing fighting in this war zone?" The green clad superhero out right demanded once he walked up to the teenage Saiyan. Gohan was taken aback from this and it took him a while to register what he said.

"Um...sorry about my friend here. It's just we're curious as to who you are and how you did that earlier." Superman tried to help smooth out the atmosphere. Gohan nodded at the taller man, grateful that someone wasn't acting hostile towards him.

"My name is Gohan, Son Gohan. I'm a little new around here but when I saw what was going on, I had to help out." Gohan bowed, giving them a honest answer.

"Well, hey there Gohan. Name's Flash, fastest man on Earth. Hey, you mind telling us how you can shoot out energy beams? That was some awesome stuff." the red speedster asked, shaking the kid's hand.

"I've trained almost all my life in order to defend Earth. What I'm guessing you guys saw was me using Ki. But if you don't mind me asking, shouldn't we be trying to fight these...whatever they are? I'm sure I can fully introduce myself later." Gohan answered, trying to deflect some of the attention away from himself.

"Yes, that is correct. I assume you would all like to know just what is attacking your planet." J'onn asked them, stepping forward. When the others nodded, he began.

"Centuries of your Earth years ago, Mars was a thriving world to my people. We had established great cities, culture, art. But that all changed when strange meteorites crashed on our world. In that meteorite was a parasitic organism, their only goal was to take our planet for themselves. We did not know where they came from but they brought with them War and while Martians were a peaceful people, we to soon learned the ways of war. However, our struggle lasted for centuries and the parasites soon feed off of our psychic energy and stole our shape-shifting ability. With almost all of our kind dead, a group of Martian survivors mounted one last, desperate assault on their underground fortress. We were able to unleash a powerful nerve toxin that would paralyze them, but the cost was high. I was the only survivor. I then sealed the fortress shut, in hopes that no one would ever unleash that horror again." J'onn told his tale to the gathered heroes, showing images of all of this through his now usable telepathy. The visual aid had really brought it all home to them.

Batman could feel the loneliness of the Martian, and Superman and Gohan could also relate to the last of his species. With Gohan's anger slowly building during the tale.

"Wait, that makes no sense. The news said that the astronauts didn't find anything on Mars back then!" The Flash exclaimed, remembering the broadcast.

"Hmph, more like some pencil pusher higher up covered it all up." Green Lantern scoffed, crossing is arms and shaking his head.

"More like those astronauts weren't the actual astronauts that went to Mars in the first place." Gohan said, more to himself. Even then, the others heard him and he looked down out of shyness.

"Makes sense. Think about it. It was Senator Carter that campaigned for the nuclear arsenal to be disarmed and before the mission to Mars he had no political ambitions. Why would a career astronaut suddenly change over to politics? And J'onn just said they can change their appearance." Batman supported the young man, having also come to the same conclusion.

"But...then...I helped Senator Carter push that movement through the UN. I helped...cause...all of this..." Superman realized how badly he let this situation progress.

"Superman, those parasites tricked all of us. We couldn't have known. What really matters now is stopping this invasion." Hawk Girl tried to get out of his stupor.

"Well, can't be too hard now. Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas stuff there big guy?" Flash turned to ask J'onn, however the look on the survivor's face told him it wouldn't be that simple.

"No, the plant needed to concoct the gas only existed on Mars. The only other thing that can truly harm and kill these parasites is solar light." J'onn explained in regret, hanging his head low.

"Wait, is that why they had the domes up and pumping out those black clouds, to block the light from the sun?" Gohan asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Yes, the clouds are meant to stop all sunlight from passing through the atmosphere. Even the protective barrier can not stand solar light." J'onn answered the teenage Saiyan.

"I'm going down to try something, you might want to look away and cover your eyes." Gohan told them, flying down to street level just in front of the dome. The other superheroes watching, astonished and worried. J'onn even tried to to call to him to come back.

Once Gohan was on the ground he put his hands in front of his face with the palms out and the fingers spread. 'Hope this works.' He thought.

"_Solar __Flare_!" A blinding light, as if the sun itself was on the surface of the Earth, blinded the surrounding area. The other seven on top of the still standing building looked away, somewhat blinded themselves. What the missed was a small hole appearing in dome and the Super Saiyan going inside.

"Hera! What happened!" Wonder Woman questioned, trying to regain her vision.

"Looks like someone really took that solar light thing seriously." Flash said, blinking his eyes to try and see what was going on.

"Hey, where did the kid...I mean Gohan go?" Hawk Girl asked, not seeing the Saiyan anywhere.

"He is inside the dome...we might want to move back some." J'onn answered with his eyes glowing white again and then taking to the air to move back from where they were.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked as Batman once again used his grappling hook to get himself inside of his jet while the rest also moved back.

"You know what, I'm not questioning it." Green Lantern responded. A few seconds later they heard something inside of the dome.

"_Masendan_!" and with that a huge explosion rocked the entire part of the destroyed city and most likely the city itself. The shockwave was so bad that even Superman had some trouble not being knocked over.

"Damn kid, is he trying to get himself killed!" Green Lantern yelled over the noise. The explosive forces died down soon after but the dust and smoke still prevented most of them seeing the area.

"Is he..." Flash asked, not wanting to think about this. Superman however could see thank to his vision.

"He's alright, for the most part." As soon as Superman said that, Gohan flew out from the debris with only his cape looking tattered.

"What in the God's name is wrong with you kid! Do you know what could have gone wrong with that stunt! Amateurs have not place in this!" Green Lantern yelled at the teenager.

"Lantern, lay off of him. It worked, the factory is gone, he alright and has been doing a better job than most of us." Hawk Girl defended the younger hero.

"Uh...sorry about that. I just wanted to see if my idea would work out." Gohan said meekly when he saw the looks that some were giving him.

"Gohan, that was beyond reckless. We don't know what you can do and what if that explosion had seriously injured or even killed you or those that could have been around here. You need to be more careful." Superman told him, already falling into a sort of mentor role like he did with his cousin.

"I know, but there are dozens of these things all around the world and I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of all of this. I had to take at least one out." Gohan tried to reason his actions without trying to come across to threateningly.

"He did the correct thing Superman. One less the factories will go a long way to ending this. But as he said there are several more of these factories and I doubt even he could take them out fast enough." J'onn stepped in, trying to hasten what needed to be done.

"I suggest we split up. We can cover more ground that way and take more of them out." Green Lantern suggested, deciding not to argue this with more pressing matters at the moment. He would have his thoughts spoken after this was over however.

"Dibs on the Amazon!" Flash called, speeding next to Wonder Woman and putting his arm around her. She gave him a sourly look in return.

(A few minutes later)

Gohan was flying at hyper-sonic speeds heading towards Mainland Asia. This world was physically different from the one he knew, with several Continents instead of one giant one. Many more things were different here but he couldn't dwell on that right now, there was a planet at stake here. He pumped even more Ki making himself fly even faster.

'Gohan, remember the plan here. You know what's at stake.' A telepathic voice said. The young Super Saiyan simply nodded as he flew over the ocean.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And there you have chapter two. I forgot how long the Justice League episodes were and found I had to split the first episode up a bit. I also know that the factories don't have dome shields but I always thought that the ones that the Imperium could land their flagship would be better defended. But I will admit it was a bit of a plot device so that Gohan could destroy the factory with one of his named Ki attacks.

For bonus points, who can name when Gohan used the Masendan. I'm also going to need to come up with a alter ego name for Gohan since almost all of the heroes in the DC universe need one. And maybe a city to protect. And I didn't take J'onn's speech straight from the show cause I didn't want to repeat their dialogue but I think I kept everyone in character.

Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	3. Finishing the Fight

A/N: And another good reaction from you guys. I plan on finishing the Origins in this chapter but that also means I will have Gohan tell his story in the next chapter. I was originally going to do both in the same chapter, but that would have been a bit of a, I guess I could say chore. But to make up for that, I made this chapter a little longer than the last two. And seeing as I started my second year at College, I'm happy I can find a schedule I can keep up. My classes don't seem to be too bad but the schedule is a bit hectic but I am determined to keep that update schedule of around every two weeks.

Disclaimer: Justice League and any related characters are property of DC comics. This is a non-profit fan-based story, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

And now the chapter.

* * *

Finishing the Fight

The last few hours in Hong Kong were almost Hell on Earth. So many buildings laid in ruins. The majority of the city had been evacuated and a good third had been destroyed by the invading parasites. A good couple of thousand people were dead with the actual total still unknown. They were convinced that the city had been lost until literally a ray of light came. A tall teenage boy with spiky blond in a Gi had been fighting off the tall organic machines and the foot soldiers.

"_Masendan_!" Gohan launched yet another of his explosive Ki attacks at the second factory in Hong Kong. He had been up and down Mainland Asia, Japan and surrounding islands for a few hours now. So far he had taken out five of the cloud producing factories. With all the people and the panic, Gohan had not been able to accurately sense where the factories were so he was forced to scout them out by flying over major cities.

However, it seemed that every time he destroyed a factory, the others around the globe would increase their production. As if they would cover for one that was no longer standing.

'This is taking way too long. I'll make this parasites pay for harming Earth but at this rate we'll never get there. I need to find a better way to do this. Maybe I'll ask J'onn once I'm done with a few more factories." Gohan thought, flying off towards China once more. That is, until he got a message in his head.

'Gohan, you must head towards the city known as New York. There we need to regroup for this.' Came the telepathic voice of J'onn himself. Gohan nodded and flew back the way he came. He would be able to focus in on the Martian's Ki once he was closer.

'Let's hope everything goes okay.'

(New York City)

"Maybe Mother was right, that man's world isn't worth saving. Look at them, like savages, they have no..." Wonder Woman commented on the scene below her position on a roof top, where several dozens of people were looting and rioting in the the streets until she was caught off.

"The world as they know it is coming to an end. They act in fear but if you look some more, you'll see good still. Don't be too quick to judge." said the voice of the teenage Super Saiyan behind her. Gohan looked a little worse for wear with his white cape having been torn in places and his outfit with small holes here and there.

"He is correct. We cannot judge them as they act as most beings would, even on Mars some of the same events occurred." J'onn said sadly, remembering all those years ago. Panic and fear were powerful emotions, more than enough to cause many species to act without reason.

"Help! there are kids stuck under here!" a couple of men yelled, trying to lift a large concrete slab that had fallen in front of shop. Gohan flew down and lift the slab quite easily. Then a red blur went by and Flash set the two kids down. After which most of the people there fled, knowing it wasn't too long until

"Nice there big guy. Didn't know you had super strength too." the red speedster complimented, only having seen him shoot energy beams.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Gohan smiled, grabbing on to the Flash's arm and flying over to the roof where most of the others were.

"What's the situation?" Green Lantern asked, him and Flash having failed to take out the factories they were assigned to.

"Superman and Hawk-Girl have been captured and are being held prisoner in that factory." J'onn told them grimly.

"Then we need to go in there and save them!" Green Lantern said, fearing for the other's safety.

"Hey, what about Bats, he's fine right?" Flash asked once he noticed that the caped crusader wasn't with them.

"Unfortunately, we lost him when we attacked a facility in Egypt."

"So he's...dead?" Green Lantern, not wanting to think about it.

"He was a true warrior." Wonder Woman commented.

Suddenly, the air around them seemed to get heavier. They looked towards the only person that hadn't said anything, Gohan. He was trembling with rage and a aura of light surrounded him, getting larger and everyone could feel the power literally rolling off of his body. His cape was flapping wildly around in a gust of wind he created and lift up into the air. Several stray rocks and pieces of debris rose along with him.

The effect wasn't limited to him either, the roof, building and even the ground around them started to shake with the power he was emanating and sparks of lightning could be seen in the dark clouds that were still surrounding the globe.

"Hera! This power rivals that of the Gods!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, amazed that such a young man could hold so much power. Meanwhile Flash could barely comprehend what was going on in front of him.

"How much power does this kid have? I can't even stand up right!" Green Lantern yelled over the sound of the events occurring around them. Even with his ring projecting a shield around him and his experience in the Lantern Corps, he could feel the power going through the air and it was suffocating.

Interestingly, J'onn looked on at the Saiyan with a look mixed with concern and sadness.

The amount of energy going through didn't go undetected from the parasites either. Several walkers, fighters and soldiers were drawn to the source, seeking to wipe it out as a threat and were already closing in on the group.

Gohan simply took off the shoulder guards and cape as he looked towards the invaders, knowing full well what it would mean to fail.

"No more." such a simple statement was the only thing Gohan said in a low voice with the edge only those from years ago would have known meant. He took in the sight of what was an army heading towards and dropped one of the few things holding back his power on the the street below. The weight of the guards and cape when they landed was more than enough to make a crater on the pavement. Before they even hit the ground, Gohan had once again vanished from sight, aiming to take on the aliens himself.

"Gohan!" Flash yelled out in concern, watching the younger man reappear and start fighting.

"He's got a death wish!" Green Lantern said, mixed both with concern and some annoyance.

"Such courage for one so young!" Wonder Woman stated, about to jump in there herself.

"Wait! We must save Superman and Hawk-Girl from inside. Out of all of us, Gohan can take care himself against all of them. We cannot let this opportunity slip past us." J'onn stopped them, trying to reason with the others.

"He's just a kid! We can't let him go and fight those things alone!" Green Lantern argued, flashbacks from his time in the Marines starting to surface.

"If we hurry GL, we can come back and help him. We need all of us in order to fight this." Flash reasoned, knowing what J'onn said was true. Reluctantly, John Stewart nodded and the group of four went off the main factory.

As they flew, out of the corner of his eye Gohan saw them enter the factory and knew he only had a little more to go.

'Hope this works out for us. Just need to keep them busy for a little while longer.' Gohan thought to himself as he continued to lead the parasites away from the factory, taking some out on the way. But he knew he needed a plan to help out for when everything came to fruition.

'Okay, the fliers are going to cause the most trouble so I'll have to fly up higher and take them out fast enough to keep attention on me.' and with that Gohan flew up above where the walkers could shoot him, leaving only the fighters to try and take him out.

It would do them any good as when they fired, the blast went right through a After-Image and the real Gohan phased back into view to the right of the fighters. It didn't take more than a couple of Ki blasts to take out all of the fighters after him. While it was good he took them out, he needed to buy more time.

'Guess I'll see how good they are in combat...' the half Saiyan thought, flying down towards the foot soldiers. After a few seconds he landed on the ground in front of the group.

(Inside the factory)

The four heroes that went in to rescue Superman and Hawk-Girl were just starting to wake up, confined in a gluey substance on a wall. They first noticed an awake Superman and Hawk-Girl, both seemed to have tried to escape. Soon they were confronted by the parasites on a podium in front of them, and one Senator Carter.

"Well, Earth's mightiest heroes! All gathered in one place, having failed their mission." The Senator Carter clone sneered, looking down at them.

"YOU!" Superman growled, even though he was weaker now due not being in the sun for a period of time, tried to break out.

"Yes, me. I was surprised at how quickly this has come to past. And all I needed was to get you, Superman, to help me. But I must know, how were you all able to take out so many units? We've spent many resources trying to stop that." the clone asked, wondering how it was possible.

"That wasn't any of us. A teenager named Gohan was the one that did that." Flash reply on instinct, resulting in the other glaring at him in return.

"Gohan...I have no record of that name. No matter, the rest of us should have taken care of him by now." the Carter clone reasoned, turning back to the heroes.

"Now you will see your planet taken over by the Imperium. But first, to finish what was started all those centuries ago, the destruction of the last Martian." The clone shifted back into the base form as some others opened up a hanger door.

Just as a large alien looking ship was about to go through, a large energy ball impacted the side of it, wiping it from existence.

"NOW!" J'onn yelled, another explosion on a wall occurred and three batarangs flew out and landed in front of the podium the aliens were on and detonated seconds later.

"WHAT THE!" the impersonator Carter yelled as Batman swung on a grapple line, placing a device on the main Ion reactor.

"Batman!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, glad like the rest that the caped crusader was indeed alive.

Suddenly, the red Ion charge changed blue and the flow started to go in the opposite direction, causing the clouds above them to go back into the factory and expose the sun outside. The sunlight burned and melted some of the aliens when it made contact with them. More importantly, started to rejuvenate Superman.

"But how?"

"I mentally shielded Batman so he could go unnoticed, as well as having Gohan use his energy to keep you distracted." J'onn answered with grin in his voice as Batman got to work on breaking them free. Superman, finally getting some sunlight was able to physically break out while using his heat vision to break out Hawk-Girl and Flash. Batman got Wonder Woman out as well as Green Lantern's ring hand which he later used to help get J'onn out.

"J'onn, how's Gohan doing?" John asked the Martian as he went off to fight the remaining aliens.

"He's alright. Gohan is taking care of the reinforcements as we speak." J'onn replied, going incorporeal to sneak up on some parasites.

Green Lantern started shooting beams to make holes in the factory as Wonder Woman and Hawk-Girl followed suit in their own way. Once the shock wore off, the Imperium parasites started to shoot back. Superman and Batman, having fought together before, partnered up and started to wreck through them. Superman covering Batman from fire while he and the Dark Knight took them out with either heat vision or explosives batarangs.

J'onn tracked down the Carter impersonator to underneath the large hanger opening. Several others were guarding him with electric staff, but Flash was able to snatch them out of their hands while Green Lantern enveloped them in a sphere from his ring.

"What's wrong, does the light burn your putrid flesh? Then let me show the sun!" J'onn said as he advanced on the lead parasite. As the copy cat moved backwards to get away from the Martian, a hole appeared behind him letting the sunlight in. The Martian Manhunter took the opportunity to land a solid punch sending the parasite into the air outside, causing him to melt away.

Outside, Wonder Woman and Hawk-Girl got to see how Gohan was handling the situation. The half Saiyan was flying circles around the all of the fighters, even making the blast from the alien ships destroy one another while he fired off Ki blasts at the walkers.

"Think we should help him?" Diana asked the flying vixen, who smirked while lifting her mace.

"Thought you'd never ask." and with that the two heroines went off, spotting two more large shuttle type ships that seemed like they were retreating.

Hawk-Girl stopped the shuttle in it's tracks with a well placed hit from her mace that also ended up cracking the the front. Wonder Woman swung her lasso over the main body of the shuttle and continued to hold it in place while Hawk-Girl smashed her mace into it a few more times for good measure. Gathering her strength, Wonder Woman swung the ship around making it crash into the other one which was almost back inside the Mother ship.

Seeing that the situation had spiraled out of their control, the Imperium vessel started to leave the planet, trying to escape the from the danger below. However, one person had yet to truly be finished of them.

"I'm going to make certain that They'll never harm another species again!" Gohan declared, as he powered up to the highest his first level of Super Saiyan would allow him and took off into the high atmosphere.

"What's the kid doing?" Hawk-Girl asked as she and the others saw the young man raced into the sky. Most shook there heads, not really knowing what the demi Saiyan was going to do but Superman decided to go up there and see.

Placing his hands one over the other with his fingers spread out in opposite directions and raising them above his head, a bright yellow Ki charge that had the intensity of another star appeared in the hands.

"_MASENKO...HA!" _Gohan threw his hands out and the giant golden Ki beam flew faster than anyone could have expected and upon reaching the Imperium Mother Ship, wiped it completely from existence. After which, Gohan cut off his energy to the beam, letting it fade out as it went into the distance. Didn't want to accidentally destroy something out in far space. As he floated down though, he saw that Superman had seen the whole thing.

"Well...guess it's better that they know..." Gohan thought as he followed Superman down, thinking of how he was going to explain things.

(Newly Constructed Watchtower)

"Impressive. Do your stockholders know about this" Superman asked as he looked out through the window panel to the Earth below.

"Secret project hidden within the R&D budget." Batman said as he came up from behind the Man of Steel.

"You wanted us all here Superman. Is there something important?" Wonder Woman asked, holding a freshly made iced mocha in her hands. Seconds later, the rest of the heroes minus Gohan meet him on the balcony.

"Man, you should see Gohan eat! He's can eat more and is even faster than me!" Flash laughed, having just come back from the cafeteria.

"I find that hard to believe." Green Lantern scoffed, wanting to get to the actual meeting.

"Actually, it's true. Gohan has better manners though." Hawk-Girl replied, which got a few chuckles out of everyone, except for Batman.

The subject of the conversation floated down at that point, having finished eating the dinner and breakfast he missed during the last few hours.

"So...I guess you would all like to know who am and all, right?" Gohan asked, his hand scratching the back of his head with a grin on his face, imitating this father's famous expression. When they nodded, Gohan sighed.

"We might want to sit down. It's quite long actually." Gohan said, and Batman decided to use the actual meeting hall down a floor. Once everyone else was seated and Gohan stood in front of them, the meeting could actually begin.

Taking in a breath, Gohan focused in on his Ki and when he let his breath out, let go of his Super Saiyan form and returned to his base. The seven others watched as his hair and eyes turned coal black and it even seemed like he was slightly smaller. A lot of the intense air around the Demi-Saiyan also disappeared and he seemed calmer. After reverting back to his base form, Gohan took a calming breath as he prepared to to tell them what he knew.

'What the...?" Was going through the minds of must of them.

(End Chapter)

* * *

And that is the end of Chapter 3. Now, I have a couple of notes here to say.

1) Gohan at no time went Super Saiyan 2 in this chapter. The scene where his powering up starts the weather chaos and all that is inspired from when Goku first goes Super Saiyan. It might seem irrelevant for me to say this, but I thought it was worth the mention. This whole, Gohan's energy output is messing with the Imperium's scanners or what ever they use. This helped J'onn hide Batman more effectively. So kinda a plot device, but I think it works at least.

2) I always wondered something. Diana never stepped foot off of the island in this continuity until these events. And it is implied in the show that they knew about her. I went with that since the others failed to destroy the factories and such, they transmitted information once they left. This is how they didn't know about Gohan, since he always destroyed the factories and fighters, etc.

And so now begins the quest to finish the next chapter. I hope this one will come out as planned.

As always, constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	4. Proper Introductions

AN: I really had some time writing this chapter, it was pretty difficult to get the gist of the Dragon Ball Z history across and still keep it entertaining. But it was fun doing it, to an extant anyway. I couldn't put all of the history in here so I cut some of it off, which is basically what most of guys asked so, there you have it. Besides, it does make sense, at least I think so, when he tells them.

Disclaimer: The Justice League and all related characters, themes and such are property of DC Comics. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akria Toryiama. Please support the Official release!

* * *

Proper Introductions

"As you know, my name is Gohan. And what you saw was my Super Saiyan form." Gohan stated, giving them the answer to the obvious question.

"Super Saiyan? What's a Saiyan?" Diana asked.

"Before I go on, I want you to know that I can't tell you everything. What I'm going to say are secrets not only to me and my family, but many other people I know and I gave my word not to give away anything. I hope you understand." Gohan said, remembering it wasn't only his life that was display.

"That's alright Gohan, as long as we are able to trust you on this, I have no problems with this." Superman said while the rest nodded though Batman narrowed his eyes at the teenager.

"Well, Saiyans were a powerful warrior race from the planet Vegeta. My father, Goku was sent to Earth when he was a child but due to a head injury, he didn't remember his heritage. My dad eventually became a world class martial artist and married my mom, who he reunited with at a tournament named Chi-Chi, whose Human. So in that sense, I'm a half Human half Saiyan." Gohan told them.

"You said were. What happened to the Saiyans? Hawk Girl asked, liking the sound of this race.

"A inter-galactic tyrant and planet broker named Frieza had manipulated the Saiyans into working for him. Eventually, he came to fear them and decided to wipe them out. With one finger, one attack, he destroyed the entire planet of Vegeta, killing the vast majority of the Saiyans. Only a few, my father included, survived." Gohan recounted what he heard when he personally battled the overlord all those years ago.

The rest of the heroes gathered there were shocked and horrified that something like that could happen. To think that one being, a single being, could destroy a planet on a whim. Superman, who had battled Lobo and Darkseid, entities of great strength and even they couldn't boast that they could that.

"That kind of power is unthinkable! How was he able to do such a thing!" John asked, his time with the Lanterns coming out and seeing the possible dangers a being like that has.

"Frieza was the ruler of much of the galaxy, he could whatever he wished and had complete rule over everything. But there was one thing he desired. Immortality." Gohan told them.

"If a being that powerful became immortal, he would basically become a God!" Diana exclaimed, seeing that even the Olympians would be hard pressed to match that.

"Yes, but there was only one way to become immortal. The Dragon Balls, seven magical orbs, when brought together summon a dragon capable of granting any wish, even immortality. But through some, situations on Earth, or own set of Dragon Balls were gone and the only remaining set was on Planet Namek. We wanted to use them to bring back some friends that had died in defending it from some renegades from Frieza's army. We just happened to be going to Namek while Frieza was on the planet looking for the Dragon Balls." Gohan tried explaining without having it seem like Vegeta was involved.

"Wait, you mean you actually went to that planet and fought that monster?" John asked, astonished that a child would go and fight something of that magnitude.

"Yes. We needed the strongest possible at the moment, and since my dad was recovering, that left me, my dad's best friend Krillin, and a scientist named Bulma to pilot the ship. After fighting through the soldiers Frieza brought with him, we got the Dragon Balls and these could grant three wishes. However, after using two wishes on my old mentor, the Guardian of the planet which is the person who creates and keeps the Dragon Balls working died from the massacre of his people. And right after that, Frieza showed up." at this point, Gohan closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing.

"We were completely outclassed by Frieza. None of us were able to actually hurt even before he powered up to his maximum. He took his time fighting us, enjoying his time. That is until my dad showed. He was able to go toe to toe with him until Frieza finally went all out. When he killed Krillin, my dad snapped and was able to first go to Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan is a state were the person's power, speed and strength are multiplied several times over. But the battle took it's toll on the planet and it started to fall apart at the seams. Luckily, some of our friends back on Earth were able to use the Dragon Balls to bring back those that died from Frieza and his men. This meant that the Dragon Balls on Namek worked once more. We used the last wish to transport everyone but my dad and Frieza to Earth. Later we found out that Namek was destroyed and that Frieza had died. My dad was alive but it would take him a while to get back to Earth." Gohan finished recalling his time on Namek, hoping it made sense and it satisfied the others.

"That's...that's...I..." Flash stuttered, not knowing what to say to this. To imagine that a child went through this...he didn't know what to think and was completely speechless.

"That kinda of fighting...it sounds more like a war then a one on one fight. To be able to destroy a planet just by the resulting battle on it unthinkable." Hawk Girl muttered, not sure how to take this.

"Wow kid...I..." John was starting to feel guilty from how he treated the kid earlier.

"That doesn't tell us how you were able to transform in the Super Saiyan state." Batman stated without emotion, though Superman could tell there was a bit of a rigidness in him now. Gohan simply nodded here, taking a few more breaths in order to tell the rest of what was needed.

"It took about a year for my dad to get back to Earth where we were warned by another Saiyan we never seen before, that in three years time two androids would appear and with my dad dead from a heart virus, would wipe out all of us and lay waste to Earth. So he gave my dad an antidote for the virus so he could be around to help fight the androids. So for three years all of us trained with me, my dad and my former mentor Piccolo training near our house. Eventually those three years passed and all of us gathered together where the Saiyan told us they would attack. He later showed up as well and introduced himself as Trunks. However, while the androids did show up and we fought them off, something else came through in another time machine. When we defeated the first android, the second escaped to their base and activated two more androids. But these were important for another reason, they were needed by what came back in time. They were needed by Cell." Gohan nearly gnashed his teeth when the said that name.

"Cell?" Diana asked.

"Cell was created by Dr. Gero, the same person that created the other androids. However, Cell was created by combining the DNA of all the most powerful combatants on Earth, myself, Piccolo, dad, everyone. He said he was to be perfection."

"Such a creation couldn't be all that powerful to begin with since you yourself said he needed the other two androids." J'onn stated, piecing together part of what happens next.

"Yes, in order to reach his perfect form, he needed life sources from other beings. He went through towns absorbing and killing everyone that lived there so he would be able to absorb Androids 17 and 18. Piccolo figured this out and tried to destroy number 17 but Cell showed up and was able to absorb the android. His power sky rocketed and nearly killed Piccolo afterwards. Dad figured that it was only a matter of time until Cell would reach his final form and decided to prepare us for that. He took me and a few others to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Earth's Lookout." Gohan saw that they would need an explanation.

"In the Chamber, a year passes for every day outside of it. He reasoned if we had no distractions we could be powerful enough to be able to stop Cell once the year was over. Vegeta, a Saiyan that was still alive and rebelled against Frieza and Trunk who turned out to be his son, went in first. When they returned, their power was amazing and Vegeta went to fight Cell as he was." Gohan paused to gather his thoughts again.

"Dad, not wanting to rely on that went in with me and we trained for the full year. In there I first reach Super Saiyan and even was able to match my dad blow for blow. Once our time was up, Piccolo told us of what happened. Vegeta failed and Cell reached his final form. He proposed to hold a tournament in nine days to decide the fate of the world. Dad decided there was time to relax as well as train for those days. Everyone assumed he had a plan to stop Cell. 'Goku never let anyone down before, why would he now' was the mentality I guess. And he's my dad, he never really failed before." Gohan said with a hind of sadness before continuing.

"Nine days passed and we arrived at the site Cell designated to fight at. All of us showed up along with some of the other fighters like Yamcha and Tien. When dad said he would be going first, everyone thought that at the end of the day, Cell would be defeated. But at the end of the fight, dad said it would be pointless to continue fighting and that Cell was the stronger being. Cell, in a moment of arrogance, said that my dad could pick the next fighter. He picked me." Gohan told them as he let the information sink in now that he was almost done with the main part.

'His father even couldn't beat that monster. What does a kid think when his own father chooses him to do something he can't.' Superman thought to himself.

'He put the fate of the entire planet to his son. Could he really trust him that much? Did he really have that kind of power?' Hawk Girl asked herself.

"I didn't know if I could take Cell on but I went into the fight and fought him as best I could. I tried scare by warning him of the power my dad said I had inside me but it backfired and he wanted to challenge himself against a stronger opponent. He made smaller versions of himself to fight the others and eventually they were beaten down, no match for them. I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore and let the power inside out. The rush was incredible and even Cell could see how much I outclassed him once I reached my full power. He knew he couldn't defeat me so he decided to get to me another way, he killed my dad by making him sacrifice himself for the world and me. He is my father and any father is willing to die for his son, but it was a trick. He came back and father was dead. HE TOOK MY DAD AWAY FROM US!" Gohan let his emotion from that get to him. He could feel his power raising quickly and he knew that he needed to calm down.

While the rest of the heroes were startled by his outburst, none held it against him. Especially Batman and J'onn. After a few calming breaths and some meditation thanks to Piccolo, Gohan settled down.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess it's still a touchy subject. Anyway, Cell returned with more power and this time I wasn't going to let him continue his madness. We both fired our most powerful Ki attacks but I only had the use of my right arm and he slowly started to gain ground. The others however were able to shoot Cell with their own Ki attacks which were able to distract him long enough for me to put all of my energy into my attack. I eventually overpowered Cell's attack and destroyed even single cell in his body so he couldn't regenerate. But it came at a price, we were able to bring back the people Cell killed thanks to the Dragon Balls, but we weren't able to bring back my dad. Since then, I've trained to take my father's place as the defender of Earth. I couldn't let something like this happen again." Gohan finished with what was the more important details that needed to be told. He didn't want to discuss how it was his own arrogance that eventually caused his father to sacrifice himself.

The gathered heroes had quite a lot to think about now. That this teenager had been training and even fighting for not only his life but that of the world since he was a child. Others looked at his actions and deeds.

"I take it your not from this Earth then Gohan. I'm sure most of us would have noticed this going on." Batman stated.

"That's right. I was helping Bulma with a prototype that accidentally malfunction and I was transported to what I think is Metropolis. While I'm not as smart as her, I guess that the malfunction sent me through a dimensional rift instead." Gohan answered.

"Hey, Gohan. I've been wondering how you've been able to shoot energy and fly. Is that part of being a Saiyan?" Flash asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sort of. That is all Ki techniques taught in Martial Arts where I'm from. A Saiyan has a tougher physical body and a more natural link to their Ki reserves than Humans along with some other difference, but the techniques are what really matter. It will take years of training and honing your skills and mind to be able to really utilize to it's advantage but any living being can use it." Gohan explained to the speedster.

"This technically makes you the last of your kind as well Gohan, or at least the only in this universe." J'onn stated, feeling some happiness that he wasn't the only one in this situation while still knowing what he was going through. He was more glad to have another companion along with Superman than anything else.

"Gohan, your still not an adult correct?" Superman asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any further. Gohan, getting the idea answered truthfully.

"Yes, biologically I'm 16. I'm assuming that adult age is 18" Gohan answered.

"I'm afraid we can't exactly let you in the League at the moment because of that and that your still slightly inexperienced at that the finer details of being an...'everyday' hero, you control you power well. We can't make you an official member now, but I think we can create a reserve for others so that eventually you can become an official member. Does anyone disagree?" Superman put up to a vote from the seven others.

"I'm fine with it. Think I owe you a bit from how I treated you back there." John replied.

"I like the kid, so yeah I say yes." Hawk Girl answered.

"With Gohan around, I'm not the youngest anymore. So I'm going with yes." Flash said, with a cheeky grin.

"It wouldn't be just if I let him out when he help us in our plight. I vote yes." J'onn told them.

"He has proven himself capable, I say yes." Diana said calmly.

"I'm not really a part of this group but if you really want my vote, than yes. I can work on getting him an alias for civilian use but until then, I suggest you stay in the Tower. If you need, and you will, you know where to find me." Batman mono-toned as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Wow, didn't think he would do that much. He must have taken a liking to you Gohan." Superman commented, genuinely surprised at what Batman was going to do for the half Saiyan.

"Really? He doesn't do that very often then?" Diana wondered out loud.

"Trying to get that man to do do something caring is like trying to get water out of a rock." Flashed joked, though few others knew how true that was.

"Gohan, since you probably won't be able to get to your Earth anytime soon, you'll have to have a code name for when you are with us or on duty." John told him, seeing as they already said the same to Diana and she had come up with hers.

"A code name?" Gohan blinked.

"Yeah, we use them so that others don't know who we really are. Secret identities and all that." Flash replied after he speed behind the younger man and leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh, I think I get now. How does...

(Batcave)

"Alfred, has the data been processed?" Batman asked as he returned to his hideout.

"Yes Master Bruce, and I fear you may not like the results." the ever reliable butler and father figure of the infamous Dark Knight answered. As Batman signaled for him to continue, he gave him the data from yesterday.

"The energy reading from the beam the young man used exceeded all known weapons on Earth. In fact, it was simpler to compare it to the energy output of the Sun. The data shows that the young man could have easily destroyed the planet several times over with just that one attack." Alfred relayed the data from what he had on his clipboard.

"I see." Batman simply commented as he sat down on his large chair in front of the computer.

"Master Bruce, may ask as to what this means?" the butler questioned.

"It means everything has changed Alfred. Everything has changed."

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And there you have have it, the latest chapter to A New Comer. This chapter was a bit of a pain to write, I'm not going to lie and I'm still not 100% happy with it. I do hope that it was clear enough for the Justice League to understand but enough for Gohan to keep the secrets of his friends and yes, I intentionally cut off what Gohan's super hero alias is. I feel like that was a good place to stop and for a little Batman paranoia to happen. And now for a couple of notes.

1) Why does Gohan get mad when he talks about his father's death? Well, if you ever lost a family member as a child it really does hurt for a while and even more so when it's a parent and you feel like you could have prevented it. Plus, he's a teenager and you could say that the Human half is in more control in his base form. It is a touchy subject for him and since now he's in another dimension it would seem like he would never see him again. And a myriad of other reasons that I couldn't even list.

2) Why did I put that little scene at the end? Well, it's Batman and it would be out of character for him not to do such a thing. This was actually a little teaser to a much grander scene later on.

And as always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed and I shall get working on the next chapter on Monday.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	5. Fighting the Man-Hunters

A/N: Yeah, I know how some of you feel about the last chapter. And to tell the truth, the only reason I wrote it was because it would have been a plot hole if I didn't and it wouldn't make much sense if I cut much more. While it is not a good excuse, it is what happened and I did try to find a way to not include as much as I did and I still hold that I left out enough to make it so the Justice League doesn't know everything. But that's water under the bridge and if you don't like I am sorry. This however is the next chapter, so whether you liked it, hated it or just act like it doesn't exist, let's move on to chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related material are property of DC Comics. The following is non-profit fan based story, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryiama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Fighting the Man-Hunters

(Ajuris 5)

"Show us a image of the accused." A large red machine stated in the court.

"Your target is the Green Lantern known as John Stewart. But be cautious, this is not your normal target." The adjudicator told them.

"No man escapes the Man-Hunters!" The machines chanted.

(Watch Tower.)

"How long has he been like that J'onn?" Diana asked as she observed the young Saiyan, who was in his Super Saiyan state.

"He has been meditating for three hours." J'onn responded as the two watched Gohan float in mid air with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Gohan was wearing a version of the Gi he wore five days ago, he still had the Piccolo style purple Gi and cape but he had the 'Kame' Symbol on the right side. He said that it was a trick that his mentor taught him so he wouldn't have to go to him all the time for another Gi.

He had been on the Watch Tower for a few days now getting used to the new world he was in. In this respect, J'onn and Diana were getting acquainted with him more than the others as they too needed to catch up some.

"When I first came to Man's World, I never really expected to find someone such as him. He defies many things I've been taught." Diana mused out loud. J'onn nodded in agreement with the Amazon. The stayed there in silence for a while longer until Wonder Woman had to go out for a case. Leaving J'onn alone with the teenager for a about an hour.

"He is no regular child. He has faced many trials and horrors that would have made many go mad. And yet he asks for almost nothing in return." J'onn admitted. However he also sensed something else in the room.

"Hey there Batman. Anything you want to talk about?" Gohan said out of the blue and J'onn saw that in fact the Dark Knight had just walked into the room. If the man looked surprised he definitely hid it well.

"Yes, I need you to take a school placement test in order to move on with your civilian identity." Batman told him as he motioned to the door. Gohan nodded as he lowered himself to the ground and walked out. As he headed towards his room the Watch Tower's alarm went off and J'onn went down to see what had caused it. However, all he had to do was look outside long side Flash.

"It's an incursion!" J'onn stated as the rest of of the remaining League showed up.

"More like an invasion!" Flash exclaimed as he saw three large human-like machines fly down to Earth at a great speed.

"I'll notify the others!" J'onn said as he flew off the the main terminal. Soon the all meet up in the hanger bay of the Javelin.

"Wonder Woman is on another case, and Superman is dealing with an earthquake." J'onn told them as they entered the spacecraft. The hanger opened and the Javelin flew out and raced down towards the machine's destination.

(Unknown City)

As the Man-hunters landed and walked down the street, many of the people looked on in shock and fear and some ran for it.

"Stop!" J'onn shouted which caused the Man-hunters to look and was J'onn, Flash, Hawk Girl, Gohan and Batman land in front of them.

"State your business here." Batman ordered at the machines who stood impassive.

"That is none of your concern." the lead machine stated. Hawk Girl, annoyed at the answer walked up to them, mace at the ready.

"You wanna bet?" she goaded. When it didn't take the bait, she simply swung her mace, which was caught with the baton the Manhunter wielded and proceeded to throw Hawk Girl behind him. Flash immediately ran after her managed to catch her before she hit a car.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Flashed asked and she gave him a sour look.

"Down boy." was all she said to him.

J'onn tried attacking the lead machine but the Man-hunter also caught him with the baton which had electricity running through, which caused the Martian pain also to be thrown into the air, this time into an apartment building. Batman took his chance by throwing three explosive batarangs at the three machines, two of which were deflected by the now extended staffs, however one did manage to stick to the lead. The resulting explosion knocked the machine back a few yards and onto the ground. Batman instantly raced to gain the advantaged but was being blocked by the other two.

Gohan however, landed a devastating punch on one of the machines, which resulted in the machine crashing into the other.

"Take care of that one, I got these two." Gohan stated as he readied himself to fight the two Man hunters They were machines which meant he couldn't sense them through Ki, much like the Androids. He did however have a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

The two upped the power of their staffs and shot a bolt of electricity at him, but it only ended up going through an afterimage. Gohan reappeared in front of the machine to the right and with an uppercut, launched him into the air. Before the Man-hunter could right itself with it's rockets, Gohan grabbed him and kneed him the chest followed by a spinning heel kick to it's head. Gohan continued to land blow after blow, moving at a rate faster than the machine could react to, causing several dents and severe damage.

Back on the ground, Batman had been able to hold his own against the Man-hunter with the powered knuckles he kept. He landed a right punch to it's mid section after having dodged the staff. He soon had to move back as the remaining one was able to shoot a bolt at him which he barely managed to dodge. The first one however was dead center as the electricity bolt caught him in the chest and threw him back into an abandoned car.

Hawk Girl and Flash came in to help the Dark Knight, but Hawk Girl was caught by the staff of one of the Hunters and thrown into another building. Flash was able to get up to the other machine but was struck by it's staff as well. J'onn however, phased through the ground behind the first one and was able to throw it into the air, in time to collide with the remaining machine heading downwards from a kick delivered by Gohan.

After the two crashed into the ground, the one thrown up was able to get back up to his feet but the one fighting Gohan was barely held together. The Hunter didn't last long as a Ki blast from above turned it into scrap metal. The third one was about fire his electro-staff at full power when he was blind sided by a blue and red blur. Superman had launched the Hunter into another car while Batman and Hawk Girl were able to surprise the remaining Hunter and knocked him back with the other.

The fight was about to continue when a green energy wall appeared between the two fighting groups.

"Stop this!" Green Lantern shouted, putting a stop to the fighting. The rest of the League looked glad to see one of there own backing them up. However, that feeling was dashed away when Green Lantern simply walked up the the two Man-Hunters.

"You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart correct?" The machine asked in it's impassive voice. Green Lantern simply nodded with a grim expression.

"Your ring then." John simply took his ring off and placed it in the Man-Hunter palm while the other one put cuffs on his hands.

"GL? What's going here?" Flash asked, seeing his friend arrested.

"Lantern, what are you doing?" Superman asked, confused to what was going on.

"Stay out of this. Man-Hunter, I'm ready." Green Lantern told them as a beam of golden light engulfed them and not a second later they were gone.

"What just happened?" was all Hawk Girl could say about what transpired in front of them.

(Watch Tower)

Both Gohan and J'onn were in deep concentration as they tried to locate Green Lantern. Gohan spoke on how he could try to pinpoint John by focusing on his life force, but that the distance would hamper his progress unless was in meditation. J'onn also had to be completely focus so his powers could find the Lantern. Also of note was that Batman headed back to Gothem City.

"There! I feel a heavy heart, one of despair and regret. Looking up at many stars." J'onn told them as Gohan nodded in agreement as he also got a fix on his location.

"I could have told you that." Flash said, earning a slap from Hawk Girl.

"The problem is which stars." Superman said, as he brought up a holographic screen to try to get the location.

"Here. This is where I felt Green Lantern's signature. J'onn will have to give you the exact planet." Gohan told them, highlighting a small region on the star map.

"This one. Ajuris 5." J'onn pointed out the specific planet that John was on, quite a distance from Earth.

"Alright, let's go save GL!" Flash exclaimed as J'onn and Hawk Girl also nodded and starting walking towards the Javelin.

"Gohan! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Superman asked the teenager. Gohan nodded and walked over the older man.

"Yeah, what is it Superman?" Gohan asked.

"I want you to help cover Metropolis while we're away. It's not that I don't trust you with us, but we don't know how long we'll be away so I want to make sure Metropolis is protected. I think it'll be a good learning experience for you. We'll keep in touch with the comm devices okay." Superman told him, worried about the city he protects.

"Sure thing Superman. I still have things to learn about this world so I don't mind. So don't worry, Metropolis will be safe." Gohan responded, knowing the amount of trust Superman entrusted in him. Superman smiled in relief.

"Thank you Gohan. I'll call some back up to keep it manageable but you should be fine." Superman told him.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And there it is, chapter five. Now I'm not sure how I did the fight scene with the Man-Hunters. I never did the full the combat capabilities from the DC Animated Universe for them, seeing as this is in the Animated Universe. Oh well, this was mostly a transition chapter for the next one where we will see Gohan in Metropolis. And now a couple of things to tell you.

1) Brownie points and a cameo to the first three people that can guess the guess the who the back up will be. Also, a shout out to any who might guess who the villain might be. And be the first to learn Gohan's hero name. Not really relevant but here you go.

2) While I was writing the chapter, this story became my most reviewed, beating out my other three actual stories and becoming the second most viewed! This is amazing you guys! I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story, those that give criticism, points, your opinions and everything else, seeing as I read all of them and have been trying to make time to respond to them.

And while these aren't actual real notes, I feel like announcing them. I will being putting a little earlier than usual, on Thursday instead of Friday or Saturday like I usually do. Might be because the chapter isn't as long as normal.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	6. Metro with some Metallo

A/N: 88 reviews in total people! You guys are awesome. And now for the 3 'winners' that correctly guessed the help Gohan is receiving. That honor goes to: kurokitsune17, SSJ5-Gohan, and Scion 141. These are the first three people that correctly guessed the character. Scion 141 also correctly guessed the villain for that will show up as well. Now, many of you also correctly guessed the hero and one other got the villain. So props to you guys as well!

But enough of that. See, the week this is going up is mid-terms at my university which means I got incredibly busy the week before as well and as such, this will be going up very early Saturday morning. I will also have actual notes in the author's notes at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related material belong to DC comics. The following is non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryiama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Metro with some Metallo

"You know, after they cleaned up the damage, Metropolis looks pretty nice." Gohan said to himself as he walked around the large city. He was currently looking for the Daily Planet newspaper building.

The city reminded him was West City were Bulma and Vegeta lived. Metropolis seemed to have more skyscrapers and West City seemed a little more technologically advanced, but they were quite similar. The people also seemed as oblivious to him as they did in West City, mostly cause he was in normal clothes. He was in a pair regular blue jeans, a lighter blue shirt and an orange one above that one. His spiky hair didn't seem to attract as much attention but then again it was a huge city so he reason that they were used to weird styles.

'Hm...should be down the street. Superman could have put easier directions." Gohan thought as tried to remember the directions. Superman told him that someone would be waiting at the Daily Planet when he showed up at 9:30. It was 9:20 at the moment.

Being a little preoccupied, he didn't notice the person ahead of him and promptly bumped into that person.

"Ow, hey! Watch where your going." a girl's voice told him as the two landed on the ground.

"Sorry about. Here, let me help." Gohan apologized as he held his hand out to help her up. The girl had brown hair, glasses, a white blouse and blue jeans, much like many other teenage girls around.

"Thanks. Were you looking for something? You seemed distracted." She asked him once they were back on their feet.

"Oh yeah. I'm looking for the Daily Planet, you know where it is?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yep. It's the large building on down on the corner. Got the globe on top so you can't miss it." the girl told him.

"Thanks! Well, got to go, bye!" Gohan responded has he ran down the street and waved back at her.

'How did bumping into him actually hurt? That doesn't happen unless it's Clark.' the girl thought to herself going down an alley way.

Gohan entered the specified building and looked around, never being in a newspaper office before, and walked up to the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet. How may I be of assistance?" the man at the desk asked, busy typing on the computer in front of him. The woman next to him was busy on the phone.

"Um...I'm supposed to meet someone here. I'm supposed to say Clark sent me." Gohan told the man.

"So your the kid Smallville was talking about then." a feminine voice said behind him. Standing there in her signature purple blouse and white skirt was Lois Lane. Gohan simply nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"You know, I should be complaining about babysitting a kid, but works been slow lately and it'd be good to get out of the office today." Lois remarked, thinking of the last few days.

"Thank you. My name's Gohan." the teenage Saiyan said, holding his hand out to shake.

"Manners. You wouldn't happen to actually be related to Clark now would you?" Lois said, shaking his offered hand. When Gohan shook his head, the reporter merely shrugged. "Guess some people still teach that. Name's Lois, Lois Lane."

The two walked out of the building when Gohan thought of something.

"Lois, how are you able to just walk out of your job right anyway?"

"Smallville called in a favor with the editor to get me some field time. We're not just going to wonder around you know. The city has just finish most of it's reconstruction from the alien invasion and the mayor is giving a speech. That's where we're going." Lois answered, the two arriving at her car and getting in.

"You know, I wonder why Kara ran off earlier. I was supposed to take the two of you." Lois said, driving down the road.

"Kara?"

"You don't know? Clark said you were friends that needed to do an assignment and that he wasn't around to help out. That's why he got me on this detail." the reporter responded, raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone named Kara."

"Hm, I wonder why Clark would do that. Can't see him playing match maker so it's got to get something else." Lois's reporter instincts started to go off as she drove down the highway. She decided to tell him who Kara is after that.

"Well, Kara is Clark's younger cousin that's still living over in Smallville. Says she's a bit hard to handle and stubborn as a mule. Hasn't told me much more than that." Lois told him what she knew.

"He has a cousin?"

"Surprised me too kid. You know what, I'm starting to like you a bit." she said, and the drive continued with some small talk in between.

As they got off the highway and back on the city streets, they came up across a police barricade blocking the way.

"Sorry ma'am, the streets closed. We're dealing with heavily armed suspects at a bank. You'll have to find another way." the officer at the barricade said after he walked up to Lois' car.

"Look, I'm a reporter from the Daily LOOK OUT!" Lois yelled at the man who jumped away in time to avoid a speeding armored truck barreling past the barricade.

"Damn, it must have been that day of the week. Get the chief on the phone, we need to stop them!" the officer ordered the other police. When Lois turned to check on her passenger, she saw that Gohan had disappeared.

"What the? Where'd he go?" was she could say.

(In the air)

'I was really hoping nothing would happen but guess that doesn't happen around here.' Gohan thought to himself as he rose into the air. He had quickly made his Gi and cape in a nearby alley and transformed. He started to try to find the Ki he briefly sensed in the armor car to follow it but before he could a white and blue blur flew past and lowered down to street level.

'Or someone could show me the way, that works too.' he mumbled in his head as he flew down to see what was going on.

There he saw that the blur was a teenage girl with blond hair, a white shirt with the Superman symbol emblazoned on it, a red cape and a blue skirt. She also had a hair band on and the shirt ended to show off her midriff. She seemed to have stopped the armored truck by melting the tires and causing it to flip over. She lowered herself down the ground as four armored men crawled out of the back of the truck, dazed and confused.

"Ugh, what the Hell hit us man?" the first one said as he got to his feet, his ski mask covered aching head.

"That would be me boys. Now, how are we going to do this." Supergirl mocked a bit, making her way towards them. One of them tired to pick his assault rifle but was knocked out by a punch to his face. The other three managed to go to theirs and opened fire on Supergirl. This, however, had no effect on the super heroine at all.

"You'd think that everyone would know that guns don't do anything." she remarked as she took a breath and blew out a gust of wind that knocked the robbers down. Before they could get back up, Supergirl had gathered their weapons and broke them in half. The men had all given up when another voice spoke.

"Alright Supergirl, let my buddies go and this little tot won't have to see how a brain looks." the driver of the truck had gotten hold of little girl and was holding a pistol at her head. Supergirl had to stop for a second, looking at the girls scared and confused face. However, the driver suddenly fell back unconscious.

"It's okay, your safe now. Let's you get back with your parents." Gohan told the little girl, having knocked out the driver with a light tap to his neck. The young child nodded as she ran back to her parents. Gohan at this point looked at the other robbers with an indifferent look.

"H-hey, a-ain't you that guy from the invasion a f-few weeks ago that shoot e-en-energy beams and s-stuff?" one of the robbers asked, now scared far more than before.

"Correct. Will come in quietly or not." Gohan stated simply, using his aura to help intimidate the four men. The robbers saw that between the new guy and Supergirl, they had no chance and simply lied down on the asphalt. A few seconds later they heard sirens and the police showed in force to arrest the the five of the officers, a Sergeant, came up to the two teenagers.

"Thanks you two. It would have gotten a lot messier if it wasn't for you two. Thank you again Supergirl and...We never got your name son. What is it?" the Sergeant asked after he thank the two.

"My name? You can call me Piccolo." the now named hero told them, his golden aura coming to life as he flew away.

"Hm, not he talkative type I guess. Hey Supergirl, do you know why Superman isn't here?" the officer asked.

(W/Gohan)

'Not to hard really. Guess I really can channel Piccolo when I'm in my Super Saiyan form.' Gohan thought to himself. He had been debating if he could be as intimidating as his mentor or Vegeta but in it was easier in his current since it brought out more of his Saiyan actions.

It wasn't even a second later that he got a transmission from the communicator that Superman gave him. He flew to a nearby rooftop so he could talk to him.

"I'm here Superman. Did you find out why they arrested Green Lantern?" he asked.

"Yes. The people on this planet seem to think that Green Lantern blew up the neighboring planet, Ajuris 4." Superman answered stoically. He continued to rely what the court had charged them with and the pirate's testimony.

"Wait. That doesn't seem possible. I remember sensing there was at least three inhabited planets in that system. I severally doubt that a single beam from Green Lantern could destroy an entire planet, chain reaction or not." Gohan replied, giving his doubts to this.

"Yeah. Me and J'onn also don't feel like everything is adding up. We're going to the moon that the pirate mention to investigate more." Superman informed him of the plan.

"Trust me, that planet is still there. I can sense it even now. But be careful, it seems like someone is going to a lot of trouble to get this working." Gohan warned him. He could even hear the smile on Superman's voice when he replied.

"You know, it's usually me saying that. Kinda nice to hear it back. Take care of Metropolis." Superman said, ending the transmission, and cutting off Gohan's questions on his cousin.

"So...it was my cousin that sent you here? Do you know why he did that?" Supergirl asked him, curious to why.

"Yeah, he did. He said so neither of us would be too burdened with protecting the city, and for me to gain more experience in being this. I'm kinda new to this." the teenage Saiyan said, holding out his hand to shake with hers. Supergirl had this look of annoyance in her eyes, but he figured that was directed at Superman and not him. He was never really good with girls, or people in general.

"What kinda name is Piccolo anyway?" she asked after they shook hands.

"It's in honor of my friend and mentor. Back where I come from, he was...not the best person but he trained me and I owe him that." 'Piccolo' told her, not wanting to say that he was called a demon where he came from.

"Besides, we need to get back to...what was that?" Piccolo exclaimed as an explosion was heard.

"It came from City Hall. I'll take care of this one, if you don't mind." Supergirl said, flying off towards City Hall. Gohan, having a nagging feeling followed her.

As Supergirl landed in front of City Hall, she saw that one man was on the stage in front of the building, looking away from her. In his hands was a detonator and soon deduced that he was holding the crowd hostage. However, as she started to feel nauseous and she soon realized who it was.

"Ah, young Supergirl. I was hoping to be the end of your cousin Superman, but I guess you'll do." John Corben smirked as he turned to face the teenager, his Kryptonite heart/power source already showing from his chest.

"Metallo." She said as she started to back away from the android, already feeling her powers slip and the pain from the Kryptonite getting to her.

"Yes, such a shame no one is here to save you." He drawled in his British accent, the Kyptonite starting to glow in preparation to blast Supergirl away. As she fell to her knees, unable to keep standing from the pain she was in, a body landed in front of her as the blast went off. Piccolo had diverted the blast away into the air.

"Kryptonite doesn't work on everyone." a cold tone in his voice was heard as he advanced on Metallo, who quickly closed the hatch that protected his main power source.

"Why you!" Metallo threw a punch once Piccolo had gotten on the stage. However, it was easily caught and even with Metallo's enhanced strength, his hand was crushed once the teenage Saiyan squeezed it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the British criminal screamed as the wires and circuits in his hands start to crackle with electricity. The half Saiyan was not finished however as he pulled the man's right arm forward and with his elbow and knee, broke that android's arm.

Metallo nearly fell to his knees there but soon Piccolo had thrust his arm through his chest. As Metallo looked down, he felt the hero grab his kryptonite heart and ripped out of his metallic body, sparks flying wildly everywhere. He looked on, the back up power supply keeping him functional, as the Saiyan engulfed the rock in a Ki sphere before it was disintegrated into nothing.

Metallo then fell back as the Ki ball was then pointed at his head, gain intensity as he tried to get away, panicking.

"No wait! Please!" he started to beg as he scurried back like a bug fearing his life. He had seen what a Ki blast could do when the footage from the invasion was shown and this teenager was there fighting off what even Superman had lost to.

"Piccolo stop! You can't kill him!" Supergirl yelled, causing the hybrid to turn to look at her, Ki blast still powered up in his hand.

"Why not? He caused damage not only to the city but he could have killed several people here and he tried to kill you. He would have been sentenced to this anyway, why stop me?" Piccolo asked, looking back at the man.

"It's not right! We're superheroes, we can't go around killing everyone who breaks the law, we have a justice system for that." Supergirl tried to reason with him as she climbed the stairs up to the stage where the crowd of people, news crews and more were watching and recording.

Piccolo continued to look at Metallo, his gave never breaking. Finally he lowered his hand, the Ki blast being powered down into nothing, but a boot to Metallo's head had thrown him off the stage and into the security's arms to be detained. Piccolo looked away from Supergirl after kicking the man down.

"Where I come from, giving someone a second chance is a luxury. I hope this doesn't come back to haunt you." he said, starting to float into the air.

"Wait, where are you going?" Supergirl asked him, worried with how stable he was.

"To report to Superman, I have to keep him updated." he said calmly as he flew off into the air.

"Supergirl, Supergirl! Who was that new hero? What was he trying to do and where is he from?" reporters started to converge on the teen superhero after he had left. More and more questions continued to be asked.

"Uh..." was all she could say, plans forming in her head on how to pay the new guy back.

(Hours later)

The League members had been able to clear Green Lantern's name by exposing the pirate as a liar and the Man-Hunters plan to destroy the Guardians. However, they discovered that the majority of the Man-Hunters had already begun to attack Oa at that point and had to fight off the machines. John had been able to fight off the leader of the Man-Hunters by absorbing the power he had taken into his ring and dispelling it in to space. For some, however, it was only the beginning.

"Clark! He tried to kill someone today!" Kara yelled into the phone she had while she was back in Clark's 'parents'' farm.

"I know Kara. I know. He told as soon as he had finished with that situation. And I'm glad he was there. If not you might have been killed and you have to remember that Steel isn't in Metropolis at the moment." Superman told her, trying to reason with her.

"But Clark!"

"KARA!" He said with more force in order to gain her attention.

"Kara, look. When you've done this for a long time, you'll know what it's like, the temptation. You feel like can end all of the problems in a second and sometimes...sometimes you truly think it might be the best thing to do. I know that very well and so does Piccolo. He's still adjusting to the planet. His was a much more violent one than Earth or Krypton or Agro. Just give the guy a chance okay, because some day, you'll be in the same position he was today. You did a good thing, stopping him. It will help reinforce himself and keep him in check." Clark lectured.

"I...I understand." Kara said softly, her head lowered.

"Kara, I wan't you to be a part of the League, when your ready. I have faith in you that you will but you still have stuff to learn, but I am proud of you for today. You'll have to start to cover Metropolis more now that my duties will be elsewhere, and that might mean that you'll have to work with others more as well but I know you can do it." Superman told her.

"Really? I won't let you down and I'll prove that I am ready!" Kara stated, wanting to prove herself.

"I know you will. Now, I think you have homework to do. Good night Kara." Clack said, hang up the phone.

"Ah man, homework." and she remembered the homework she put off to do this.

(End Chapter)

* * *

Author's Notes: And that is chapter six. I had to really find time to do this with my exams going on this week. And now for the notes.

1) I won't be having be joining everything the main League does as shown in this chapter. As he is not an official member, more of a early reserve, he will have some of his own adventures with other heroes or groups or simply by himself and at other times he will be with the League.

He is still trying to adjust to this world, since in the DBZ universe, he has killed at least six beings, more if you count in the movie "Bojack Unbound" by this point. And the only two people that were given a second chance while he's been alive are Piccolo and Vegeta. So I'll have gain more experience in the 'being a superhero' department. I can say this though for sure though, he will meet Static, Gear, and most likely meet up with the Titans.

2) I chose Piccolo as his hero alias in the sense that Gohan, much like Goku, Krillin, Trunks and others, honors their mentor and martial arts master. They do this in many ways, wearing their colors, using their techniques and so forth. And don't forget, in the DBZ universe, most of that Earth still believe that Piccolo (Jr.) is a demon so in a sense, he is clear up his name. I would have chose Shenron/Shen Long after the Dragon, but I decided to save that for later. Remember he is wearing the 'Kame' symbol on the front of his Gi and another symbol hidden by the cape on his back. He also wears the Kame-style boots instead of the Piccolo-style ones.

3) I'm not sure where he should go to school once his civilian identity is finished as there are many places he could go. I kinda need some ideas for this one, seeing as he is still under 18 his civilian self will need to attend at least High School. And as for romance, I will be putting that off until the bare minimum of the second season of Justice League or for an episode reference; "Twilight(of the Gods)", but there will be meetings with other female super-heroines, as I'll be put to death if I don't.

Those are the notes that I can think of right now and I'm sure that those cover this chapter. Well, I'll start the next chapter soon, and seeing as this one involves Aquaman, this one will be a dozy. I have finished the 'Blackest Night' Arc and will be moving on to the 'Enemy Below'. Soon, we'll be doing one that is completely my own doing.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	7. Enemy Below

A/N: The last chapter got a thousand views the first day up. Wow! I can say that was quite the feat. I have never had something like that happen. This story also now has a over a hundred reviews! I can't say how much that means to me, that is the most reviews I've ever gotten. I have got to thank all of you, I really do. This chapter is more of intro to the episode of 'Enemy Below' (mention why below) and is also a plot driver as well.

Okay, so you might have noticed this chapter up a little later than normal. That is because I have a huge Philosophy paper to do and it's due in a week as well as a Criminology exam to study for. I don't want to severally mess up my schedule so I thought I could do a shorter chapter so I can keep up my in updates and stay sane while doing college work. More-so in that English is my second language and it takes longer for me to do a real essay properly.

Disclaimer: The Justice League and all related material are property of DC comics. The following is a non-profit, fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toryiama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Enemy Below

(USS Defiant, U.S. Navy)

"Prep torpedo tubes!" the sub commander ordered, the USS Defiant being struck by a unknown contact.

"It's turning around! There's no time!" the radar operator screamed, as the submarine shook violently. The red emergency lights flared as the submarine took water and started to sink down.

"This is the USS Defiant! We have been attacked by a unknown assailant and are sinking! Someone! We need rescue!" the commander yelled into the comm radio.

(Watch Tower)

'New information on the superhero from last week is slow coming. As far as we have been able to gather, the young man's name is Piccolo and is currently a part of the newly formed Justice League as a reserve member. Anything else is being speculated by events caught on camera from the bombing in Metropolis caused by Metallo where the young man saved Supergirl. Many different theories are floating around, from secret government experiments to another alien visitor.' the reporter on the TV said, covering the latest on the new hero, who was currently enjoying some food with Flash.

"There you are man! Wow, I remember when I first started. I don't I got the same kind of publicity as you Piccolo, but I got to say you sure know how to make an impact." Flash said, clapping the younger man on the back as they watched the news.

"Thanks, I guess. But I never really thought about the media or anything like that." The young Saiyan admitted. He was still shy around people, the other members being the only real friends he had so far. The Flash being the next youngest, the two of them got along fairly well. Though he was also getting to know J'onn better as well.

This was interrupted however when Flash got a call.

"Woops, looks like I'm needed back in Central City. I guess I'll catch up with you later." Flash said as he speed out and started the process to get himself back to his city.

The half Saiyan decided to go back to his current activity of eating whiling watching TV. The only place he could even come close to eating enough was on the Watch Tower. He was glad he learned to eat enough and not his fill, though he would need to go somewhere to eat his fill soon enough.

"Good to see you getting along with others." Superman said as he walked up to the young man.

"Hi Superman. Well, I'm not really much of a people person." Piccolo replied.

"That's slowly changing you know. Your starting to make some good friends. Anyways, has Batman gotten your identity ready?" the Man of Steel asked.

"Yeah, I've got one now. I am Gohan Shen, age 17, born to now deceased Akira and Stephanie Shen and under the Wayne Children's Fund. He's got more but that's all he told me so far. He told me that he was working on getting me in a private school where I could live there, that was yesterday." Piccolo replied.

"That's nice to hear. You'll be able to live down on Earth soon enough. I kinda wonder which school and in what city he's thinking of." Superman wondered, knowing that Batman would want to keep an eye on the young hybrid.

"I'm not sure, but he said he'll get a school application by Saturday." he told him.

"Three days from now, huh. He sure does work fast." Superman mused but was soon caught off when the emergency sirens they installed went off. The two flew down the platform and down to the control center to GL and Wonder Woman already there.

"A U.S. nuclear submarine radioed for help after being attacked in the Atlantic by something. The U.S. Navy won't get there in time so we're heading down." Green Lantern told them as they hurried towards the Javelin.

"What could have attacked them?" Wonder Woman asked as the spacecraft raced down, going through a storm.

"Who knows, but whoever it was didn't negotiate." Green Lantern replied as they entered the ocean. As Superman piloted the Javelin and turned on the surveillance lights, Piccolo wondered what would attack someone down near the bottom of the sea. Eventually Superman was able to lock onto the sub's rescue beacon and neared the site. Just as a something came up on Sonar, and then started to fire on them.

"Five bucks says that's who attacked the sub." GL stated, as Superman took evasive action to dodge the shots being fired at them. They turned to see that a large, advanced looking craft advancing towards them, even after they evaded the shots.

The Javelin then shook as they saw that there were more of the large craft that had come up from the reef cropping and had fired upon them. Superman decided then to land the Javelin in an alcove in a nearby reef.

"We don't have time for this. Come on!" Superman ordered them, handing Wonder Woman and Piccolo a re-breather as he put his own on. They soon exited the Javelin as they saw three more of the hostile crafts, five in total, as well as a lot of what looked like underwater motorcycles.

Both Piccolo and Green Lantern headed towards the craft that had the most escorts, with Lantern firing a beam from his ring that split the craft down halfway but left intact. Piccolo, with his aura allowing to fly as though he was in air, took on a mass of the escorts, knees, punches and kicks knocked many off and unconscious. As he flew he noticed Superman and Wonder Woman smashing two of the craft together.

His attention shifted back to Green Lantern, who was under fire from a several of the escort bikes.

"HIYA!" He yelled, as he let loose a Ki wave that caused them scatter. He followed up with an energy volley that continued to keep them away as Green Lantern neared the down sub.

"STOP!" a loud, commanding voice yelled causing the chaos to come to halt. The looked to where it came from and saw a regal looking man with a trident.

"You are inside of the borders of Atlantis. Leave now." He commanded with authority. Piccolo however still had charged up Ki in his hands, ready for anything thanks to his training.

"No way! There are servicemen in that sub and we will get them out." GL said angrily, his ring shining with power.

"I have spoken, you will leave. They have trespassed in the sovereignty territory of Atlantis."

"We are sorry for intrusion but we need to save them before they die." Superman tried to reason with him. Aqua-man seemed to think it over for a second before nodding his head.

"You may take the crew, but the vessel stays here."

"Are you crazy! That's a nuclear submarine! Do you know..." Green Lantern started but was stopped by Superman.

"Lantern, there are lives at stake, we don't have time for this. We need to get those men out." Superman attempted convinced him. GL reluctantly nodded as they flew down to sub.

Piccolo, Superman, and Wonder Woman started to look through the sub, grabbing the serviceman. The construction of the sub was evident when they saw that most had made it to safe zones though some where caught in nearly full flooded rooms. Even the safe zones them selves weren't without their fair share of water. The three then took them into a bubble that Green Lantern created to keep them safe from the pressure at that depth.

It took the the team of three only a matter of minutes to find all of the crew members. Green Lantern close off the bubble and started to rise up to the surface as Wonder Woman piloted the Javelin back up. Superman and Piccolo instead were making sure that everything went smoothly as the Atlantians followed them back up in force.

As they broke the surface, Green Lantern spotted a U.S. Navy battle group heading their way and flew off to give them the crew members. While this was going on, Superman turned back to Aqua-man.

"You know, these kinda things could have been avoided. Take your situation to the World Assembly." He told him, hoping to stop future conflict.

"And crawl to them like a common beggar? Never." the King of Atlantis retorted, not going to stoop down to such a level.

"No, stand before as a King." Superman answered.

"Um, Superman, that might not work so easily. By now, don't you think that they Assembly would have heard of what happened. They wouldn't take his arrival there well." Piccolo pointed out, finding a chink in the plan.

"Then what do you propose we do, boy?" Aqua-man said condescendingly.

"Well, why not have Superman or the League explain or escort you. He has a lot of influence that might be able to calm down the tempers. And it will be by the regulations so they won't think you have a superiority complex." the teenager reasoned.

"He has a point you know. We could make things go much more smoothly. If we get this solved diplomatically, no one had to die and hopefully everything can get set straight." Superman pointed out, seeing that Piccolo had a point and this could make things go not only better but faster as well.

"I will think about it."

"Here, take this communicator so we know when your ready to go in front of the Assembly." Superman handed him a communicator. As the team headed back into the Javelin to take off, the Altantian King and his escort went back into the waves.

"Do you really think the Assembly will listen to him? They don't seem to agree on much." Wonder Woman asked, remembering from the newscasts she watched on the Assembly.

"If not, we'll try to smooth it out so they will. Things could get very ugly if things don't go well." Superman answered, not wanting to have things escalate and cause unneeded violence.

"I doubt it, he attacked a submarine that were in borders that the crew didn't even know were there. Those politicians won't like that one bit." Green Lantern said with an edge, still angry about the incident.

"Still, it would be better if this was handled as a matter of negotiations than a battle." Superman reiterated.

"I just wonder why he wanted the sub to stay there. Wouldn't the nuclear fuel leak out and cause more damage then the sub itself?" Piccolo asked.

"It makes no sense for him to keep that sub, they obviously don't need it since their own vessels were clearly superior." Wonder Woman said.

"I guess we'll find out during the negotiation." Green Lantern said, wanting to know as well.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And yes, this chapter is a little short. I had to cut it off because of the essay I mentioned earlier. I will have a longer one next update but for this one, it's short. I have one actual note for this one.

1) Having Gohan in the DCAU will cause things to slowly change things and eventually things will start to differ from the show and such. I have some situations already but I will much more. I will also mention when the chapter takes place when it's one with the civilian side of things and no real Justice League action is taking place.

That is all I have for this one folks. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	8. Enemy Below Part Two

A/N: Before I forget, Happy Thanksgiving everyone who happens to celebrate that holiday! Seeing as there won't be a chapter next week for Thanksgiving, I'm saying this now.

Man, it snowed earlier this week so I got to watch the episode for this chapter without any interruptions. Well, besides food anyway. I also want to thank all of you who have reviewed and favorite'd and more. Last chapter was a little short but I plan on making up for it with this one. I don't really have much to say right now that isn't part of the notes that go into the end of the chapter, so I guess it's just going straight to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Justice League and any related material are property of DC comics. The following is a non profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owed by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Enemy Below Part Two

Superman was currently in a video call with the United States ambassador along with the Security Committee from the World Assembly. He had been trying to arrange a session in the Assembly to have Aqua-Man plead his case. So far, it hasn't been going well.

"His forces attacked a U.S. nuclear submarine without provocation or warning. If it wasn't for your interference, we would have lost a lot of men." The ambassador told him.

"Not to mention that his country at the bottom of the Atlantic, in the middle of several trade routes and has advanced technology. The threat Atlantis poses to not only the U.S. but to dozens of other countries can not be overlooked." The Security member from the U.K. stated as well.

"There also remains the fact that Atlantis is not recognized by the World Assembly, or any other country for that manner, meaning that what we can do is very little outside of hostile force." Another Security member said, this one from France, the translation program translating it to English.

"And yet we have sessions with countries that are publicly hostile to many others. Ambassador, Council members, I'm not asking for his forgiveness, I asking to have a session to negotiate terms for peace. If we don't solve this diplomatically, we could have a serious war on our hands. He's gripe is with the whole world, not just one country." Superman explained further, knowing that Aqua-man was willing to attack the surface world

"Fine. We shall hold a session for a negotiation of peace and if willing, we will try to start to process of having Atlantis become a recognized sovereign state by the Assembly. However, this does not mean we will forget his aggression towards other states." The ambassador said. The members of the Security Council nodded, but none seemed too happy to agrees with this. They knew however, that it was better to try and avoid war if possible.

"Thank you ambassador. We will take the duty of escorting Aqua-man to the Assembly, no doubt there'll be some people that'll have an ax to grind." Superman told them. The Council member looked relieved at the news, having to provide protection detail on a unpopular statesman always got them bad press.

"Very well. Please notify the Assembly when you have arrived on the premises. Good day Superman." The U.K. Council member bid farewell, soon followed by the rest. Once the call was over, Superman let go a sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected." J'onn said, having listened to the whole conversation.

"Yeah, for a while I thought that they wouldn't listen at all." Piccolo said, remembering how the conversation started.

"At least now there's a chance for this to be resolved peacefully." Superman said, glad that this part was over. Now it was up to Aqua-man to convince the other ambassadors.

"Um...where's Green Lantern? He wasn't around for that." Wonder Woman asked, coming into the room having looked for the Lantern for a few minutes now. Piccolo having heard this started to find the man's Ki and noticed that he had just entered the Watch Tower.

"He just got back from where ever he was. He's going to be walking through the door soon and he's not happy." the hybrid said and on cue entered the angered Lantern.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! I knew it!" He shouted in barely controlled rage.

"John, what are you talking about?" Superman asked, worried about what might have happened.

"I went back to the sub to check to see if everything was in place and it wasn't leaking fuel and I saw that the plutonium was gone. That stuff is stored in a secure vault, there's no way it just disappeared, Aqua-man must have ordered it to be taken." Green Lantern explained what he had seen when he sneaked back into the sea.

"WHAT?" came the combined shout of Wonder Woman and Superman. Piccolo and J'onn had stayed quiet, trying to think this situation through.

"Why would he need the plutonium?" J'onn asked, trying to find a line of logic for Aqua-man to steal the radioactive substance.

"We already saw that his ships are more advanced than most countries and doesn't seem to have short supply of them." Piccolo said.

"That doesn't hide the fact that it's gone." Green Lantern rebutted.

"Look, we can ask him when we escort him to the Assembly. I've already called Batman and he's working on setting up a security net. Also, he asked for you to help him with that Piccolo. He's already in New York by the way." Superman told the younger man, putting off the debate until later.

The young Saiyan nodded as he exited the room. He flew down to the hanger and entered a small air lock. Batman had installed the air lock for those that could survive the vacuum of space long enough for them to reach Earth, namely himself, Superman and John.

'Glad I can hold my breath long enough. Shouldn't take me more than a couple of minutes to reach Earth and a few more to fin Batman.' he thought to himself as he used the control panel to shut the door behind him and started to depressurize the room. After taking one last breath, Piccolo powered up as the heavy gate that lead to space opened up.

He immediately started to fly downwards as the air lock behind him was automated to shut close after he left. As he continued to rocket towards the Earth's atmosphere, he level out some as to avoid coming in at a direct angle and possibly destroying something like a satellite in orbit. Soon enough, he started to enter the atmosphere and thanks to his power, the heat of re-entry was negligible. That didn't stop his golden aura fusing with the red trail from entry into a large gold/red trail that could be seen for miles.

'Luckily I know where New York is. All I have to do is find Batman once I get there.' Piccolo thought to himself, flying at hypersonic speeds towards the North American continent.

It wasn't long after that he saw the towering buildings of one of the world's largest cities and as he entered it's airspace, stopped in mid air to find the Dark Knight's Ki. This one was more difficult than say Green Lantern, whose Ki was infused with the energy from his ring or Superman, whose signature wasn't human. Batman's Ki was that of a normal human, albeit a good amount stronger. He finally got a fix on his location after about a thirty seconds and flew towards the other superhero.

"Nice to see you got here quickly." Batman mono-toned as Piccolo landed besides him on the roof. They were currently across of the World Assembly building in Manhattan. Batman had a pair of binoculars surveying the area before he turned to the hybrid.

"I've check the avenues where the rest of the League is escorting Aqua-man from and their clear. Security has also already sealed off the roads that lead in so I need you to see if you can sense anyone around here. Most people are security or police officers standing guard street level and us. Anyone else tell me." Batman instructed, having already been quick to work and the security for the Assembly being deployed quickly.

Nodding, Piccolo set out to scanning the area for anyone that could have sneaked. For the first few minutes, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Like Batman had said, the signatures he found were of the officers standing guard along the avenue to the building and the gathering press in front of the Assembly. For a while, everything was going smoothly. Batman soon got a transmission from Superman saying that they had picked up Aqua-man and were heading towards them. After a couple of more minutes, Piccolo noticed something off. A Ki signature was starting to act erratically and seemed to be moving somewhere.

"Batman, I got something. Someone is starting to behave oddly. Third building to the right, across the street. However it is, they're on the roof now." Piccolo said, emulating his former mentor's no nonsense attitude. Batman immediately surveyed said rooftop to find whoever it was up there.

"Deadshot. He's an assassin for hire and probably paid to take out Aqua-man. You go and stop him while I notify the others to make a detour." Batman said, slightly surprising the younger man who thought he would have taken the mercenary himself. That did not stop him from doing his task however, immediately moving into speed too fast for the normal eye to see.

"Had to move things up didn't ya. Well, this will cost you extra." Deadshot muttered to himself as he lined up his specialized rifle mounted rocket with the approaching Aqua-man. The escort of Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern was unexpected but he was paid for his kill and figured he could make up for it with is accuracy. That is, until the purple Gi and white cape of a Saiyan hero appeared in his scope. In response, he shot off the the rocket and it connected with the torso of Piccolo, exploding on impact.

The rocket however had no effect whatsoever, the noise of the explosion only serving to get the attention of the media down simply advanced through the smoke on the hired assassin. Ditching his rifle, he trained his silenced wrist-mounted guns on the young man and fired. Predictably, they also had no effect on the half Saiyan.

After taking the hits in case of collateral damage, Piccolo simply disappeared from sight and from behind Deadshot, delivered a kick hard enough to knock the man off the roof. Again disappearing, he reappeared half way down the building catching the man. Of course, the reporters down on the street had caught it all on tape, and most were currently rushing to either the main members of the League or to Piccolo holding the the assassin in his grip. They never got a chance to talk to him as the security reached the two groups first and ushered them into the building.

"What is the meaning of this? " Aqua-man demanded, wanting to know what's going on.

"Someone hired this man to kill you. Apparently, someone doesn't want you to have negotiations with us." Batman said as they walked through the building. Eventually, they entered a meeting room in which the members of the Security Council were already there.

"We just got news of an attempt on your life. Can you help us figure out what's going on?" the U.S. member said, having gone through this situation before.

"What do you mean figure out? Was he not hired by you?" Aqua-man accused, still not trusting the 'surface dwellers'.

"No, he wasn't. I heard him say that he had to hurry things up to be able to attack, which means whoever sent him had no idea of your arrival. Besides, I don't remember anyone that pays people in gold coins." Piccolo stated, having found the gold coins on Deadshot's person. Batman decided to take a look at the coins and the eyes of his cowl actually widened.

"Spanish Doubloons? No one makes these anymore. The only place you can get these are sunken Spanish merchant ships." Batman said, already figuring out where this was going.

"But that would leave only..." Superman never got to finish his thought, as Aqua-man did for him.

"Someone from Atlantis contracted to kill me..." he said, now realizing what was going on here. No sooner was this said as Batman grabbed Deadshot and held him up by the throat.

"Who from Atlantis hired you?" He demanded, wanting to enough information to proceed.

"I don't know his name, but he wore the same colors as him." Deadshot said nonchalantly, his head indicating Aqua-man. Said man was furious, and stormed out of the meeting room.

"We have to follow him. If someone tried to kill him on the way here, there's probably people waiting for him back in Atlantis." Superman said. However, he did remember that there were negotiations that were supposed to happen and looked back on the the Council Members.

"It's not the first time a session has been postponed because of an attempted on a politician's life. I don't know how long it'll be but once this is over, tell him that he must come back in order to straighten out the deal. We'll be waiting." The U.K. member said, as the rest turned to convey the news to the rest of the Assembly.

"J'onn, prep the Javelin. We're going to follow Aqua-man." Superman told the Martian over the comm link. As the League filed out, Batman stopped Piccolo from continuing with the others.

"Listen. I want you to hang back and keep a watch on things. If they don't get to Atlantis in time to stop the Coup, your the only one strong enough to hold back those forces." Batman told him, wanting to have a contingency plan in place in case things went south.

The hybrid had to flex his hands a couple of times to keep his growing anger in check. He was starting to feel his Saiyan blood start to emerge, wanting to fight, wanting to battle. However, he had to keep a level head for this.

"Alright." He nodded as he started to walk out. He knew that Batman would be on call in case something else happened as well, but for now, he had to go and start calming his anger.

(Above the Atlantic Ocean)

Piccolo was currently floating directly above where he sensed Atlantis, waiting to get any message from the main group on their progress. He kept track of their Ki signatures as well and could tell that they were right outside the underwater city. He could also sense the large mass of Ki signatures that were outside the city. However, when he tried to find Aqua-man's the signature was faint. He knew at least he was still alive and in the city.

He didn't like that he had to wait back. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to go down and fight his way through to sort things out, especially with how he sensed Aqua-man. However, he knew that he could seriously mess thing up if he did. This wasn't like the battles he had back in his reality, were you could fight your way through. No, he knew he was now part of a group and he couldn't be reckless since it could cost the rest of them their lives.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed the Ki of the others diminish, as if they had been knocked out.

"Batman, something's gone wrong. The signatures of everyone that went down to Atlantis is weak." He said through the comm link in his year.

"They were probably captured. Can you sense Aqua-man?" Batman reasoned.

"Yes, he's...he's being moved right now!" Piccolo noticed that the King's signature was being moved.

"They no longer have a need for him and are most likely going to kill him. Can you figure where their forces are heading?" Batman need to know to see if he could get Piccolo to save the King in time.

"They're heading north but not Aqua-man. I got to go save him!" Piccolo said, already powering up.

"Go, I'm sure the rest can handle themselves and I can intercept them on the way but I'm going to need your help to hold them off long enough for the others to catch." Batman told him, the roar of his Bat-plane in the background. Piccolo wasted no time, putting on the rebreather he had and diving into the ocean and locking on to Aqua-man's Ki.

Then he felt it, a second and third Ki with him. One was flowing with foul intentions and another one that seemed in distress and young. Now fearing for the two lives that were in danger, the Saiyan increased his speed.

It took him no longer than a minute and half to get to Aqua-man's location, where he saw that the King was shackled to a large boulder that was falling into a magma vein. He also saw next to the king was a small child, still wrapped in a blanket and hanging from a dagger.

Flashbacks from thirteen years went through the young man's mind, from when Radditz had kidnapped him for leverage against his own father. Rage started to boil inside of him, making him want to chase the Ki signature that had put these two in this situation. Still, the years of meditation with his mentor and the teachings from his father helped him manage the anger, for the time being.

He flew down to where Aqua-man had managed to break one of his bindings and was struggling on the second. When the Atlatian king saw him, a look of relief seemed to sweep over him. Piccolo grabbed the second chain and easily snapped it off the rock and right after, Aqua-man grabbed his son and the three left the area.

"Head back to Atlantis and help the others, I need to go and hold off those forces." Piccolo said, remembering that Batman would need help and the others were still at Atlantis.

"Boy...thank you, for saving me and my son." Aqua-man said, swallowing his pride to thank young man. Piccolo nodded as the two went their separate ways.

Pushing his Ki outwards to further increase his speed, he could feel that he was already catching up to the Atlantian forces. He could also sense that Batman was nearing them as well.

Not even a quarter of an hour later, he was able to see the forces; at least a dozen of the large craft and hundreds of of the smaller motorcycle-troops to protect them. However, the hybrid was done playing around.

"_Masendan_!" the explosive Ki blast flew past most of the escorts and impacted one of the ships. The resulting explosion completely took the ship out of existence and the shock wave knocked around the escorts and even the others warships. The escorts that weren't knocked off their bikes turned around and charged them and the Saiyan speed up to meet them.

Moving at a speed that surprised the escorts, Piccolo was able to punch, kick and elbow his way past them with ease. Deciding to not give them any advantage he flew out of the sea back into the air. The forces followed him to the surface, with the ships opening up weapon bays to shoot him down. Shooting the energy spheres that impacted, they expected a corpse to fall back to Earth. They were surprised when another explosive Ki blast flew through the smoke and the ship that had shot at him was reduced to nothing.

"Batman to all points, we got trouble in the Arctic. It seems that the ice caps are beginning to melt." Batman said over the comm link. Piccolo, however, was still focusing on the forces that he needed to hold off. Soon after Superman responded.

"Aqua-man says its some sort of doomsday device that he created but never armed. We need to go and stop that device from destroying everything." Superman relayed.

"Superman, I'm already dealing with the military forces and I'll be able to keep them off of you guys. Go and stop that machine." Piccolo told what he was doing as he dodged another energy sphere.

"Boy, let them through. I want to deal with my Orm myself." Aqua-man said as over the comm link. The was a moment of silence after that comment as everyone considered the action.

"I should be able to shut down that machine as long as the rest of you stall the forces but you'll have to hurry. Piccolo, your with me, let the others deal with Orm and his forces." Batman said.

"Alright, you heard the man. Let's go." Superman said as the rest could be heard moving about. Piccolo, still not satisfied in releasing his anger, decided he would have wait until later to vent. With a burst of his aura, he flew off towards Batman.

"Batman, I believe I passed Orm when I saved Aqua-man so he should have set the machine on some sort of auto-mode." the hybrid told the older man.

"He'll probably head there once he realizes that his plan is falling apart and Aqua-man should be with us by then." Batman replied, looking out the cockpit of his plane and saw the teenager flying next to him.

"If we can stop that machine before he gets there, Aqua-man will be able to take care of Orm without interference." Piccolo said, the ice caps of the Arctic now in view. The two continued flying through the icy environment, Batman tracking the disturbance. Soon after, the Dark Knight landed his plane in front of a ice mountain with the teenage Saiyan landing soon after.

"This is the place. Superman, ETA?" he asked, wanting to know the progress of the others.

"We've meet the Atlantian forces and we're taking care of the situation. Aqua-man left to go find his brother. I suggest that you disable that machine quickly." Superman said, the noises of battle in the background. Batman replied back before looking at the teenager with him.

"How long do we have until they get here?" He asked as the two jogged into the mountain, coming across an ice bridge.

"I'll give it three minutes until Orm shows up and one after that for Aqua-man. We'll have to hurry." stated Piccolo, now flying alongside of Batman as they reached the Doomsday Thermal Reactor. Batman immediately got to work on the controls to try and shut it down.

"Can you actually shut that down without Aqua-man?" Piccolo asked, keeping mental tabs on the two Atlantians nearing them.

"It will take some time so cover me." he replied, as the mountain began to melt more and was becoming more unstable. A minute after, the Saiyan felt the presence of Orm enter the mountain and thinking quickly, threw a Ki blast at the ice bridge to destroy it.

""NO! You'll ruin everything!" Orm yelled as he saw the bridge in front of him destroyed. He took the trident in his hands and began to charge up a blast. Seeing this, Piccolo stood his ground to take the blast for Batman who was still working on the device. It did not help that large blocks of ice were now falling from the cavern they were in.

Before he could fire the trident, Aqua-man reveled his arrival by punching his half-brother.

"Got it!" exclaimed Batman as he finally was able to shutdown the reactor. That however, did not stop the fight between the two brothers who were still going at each other, punches and blasts going off every where. This went along with the large blocks that were still falling, the mountain taking the brunt of the damage from the reactor. In fact, the mountain was starting to collapse into itself.

Orm tried to impale his brother with the trident but Aqua-man successfully dodged the thrust and countered by grabbing the trident and pulling it and his brother forward. Orm's face met Aqua-man's fist which caused him to stumble backwards and falling over the edge of the destroyed ice bridge. In desperation for his life, he reached his hand out to his brother.

"Brother! Help me!" Orm cried out as he started to lose his grip on the ice, slipping down the jagged edge. Aqua-man looked down at this half brother and then to the trident in his hands, making his decision as King.

"Brother, this belongs to me." was all he said as he turned around and ran out, noticing more of the mountain falling. As Orm still clung to the edge, he saw Piccolo holding Batman as he flew out of the mountain. He however never got the chance to curse them as when they passed, a large block of ice fell on the section of the bridge he was still holding, making him fall with the rest of the debris. Soon, the whole mountain collapsed, sealing the man forever.

(Atlantis Throne Room)

"My King, Orm forced us to follow him, threatened us." the highest ranking General pleaded, as he and other leaders were being judged by their King.

"We were just following orders." another tried to plea for his life. Aqua-man simply looked at them in disappointment.

"Get them out of my sight." he ordered and the guards escorted them out of the throne. Aqua-man stood up and looked at his wife and son with happiness and then looked at the assembled League members.

"I was so preoccupied with the threats from the surface world that I was blind to the threats inside this very room. For helping me keep my kingdom, I must thank all of you. I almost lost something very dear to me today but it was because of you that everything has come to light. I had misjudged you." he told them, holding his son as his wife stood by him.

"You weren't the only one to have misjudged." Green Lantern said, in apology for his aggression towards the ruler.

"Don't forget you still have negotiations with the World Assembly in order to prevent this from happening again." Superman said, remembering that the Assembly would still hold a session for terms with Atlantis.

"I shall meet with them as soon as I can restore order and rebuild my forces. I shall not let something similar happen again." Aqua-man said, remembering very well. The King walked up to the League and shook hands with Superman.

(King Kai's Planet)

"King Kai, are you sure you can't sense my son anywhere?" came the worried voice of Earth former defender, Goku.

"Yes Goku, I've searched the entire universe and I can't sense Gohan anywhere." the Kai replied, having indeed searched for his former student's son.

It wasn't even three days ago that they got news from Dende that Gohan had disappeared from Capsule Corp due to a haywire experiment. The Z Fighters on Earth had summoned Shenron but when asked to bring back the teenage fighter, it stated that Gohan no longer existed in his domain and confirmed that he was not dead. Afterwards, Dende contacted King Kai to see if he was able to offer help.

Goku had not taken the news well. He was not able to train knowing that his first son was missing from existence itself. In fact, he was barely able to function as his normal self as he worried about his son. The only others that took it as bad as he did were his wife, Chi-Chi and Piccolo, who considered the teenager his first friend. Even Vegeta felt guilt, his Ki blast causing the incident to occur in the first place.

"King Kai...what are we going to do?" Goku asked, now lost in how he would find his son.

"I don't know Goku, I don't know." was all the reply he got.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of the Enemy Below arc. Much longer than the last, however I felt that in places it could have been better, especially in some of the fight scenes. And now some notes.

1) There were some small changes that people can see easily and some that not so much. This is because of Gohan's presence. While it is slow and small at first, eventually somethings will and won't happen simply because of him being there. The effect of someone from another realm is vast and can change many things in a scope that I couldn't even start to comprehend. But I will come up with something for this story.

In a reply to something I know will come up, why did Batman stop Gohan from holding off the Atlantian ships? My response is that Batman didn't want all those people to die, which would undoubtedly happen if they faced Gohan and it wouldn't be good for Atlantis if the whole of their military is destroyed. Plus, he was most likely recording the event somehow. But yes, in this chapter, Gohan has indeed killed people, albeit nameless soldiers, but killed regardless. And no, I'm not trying to talk down to soldiers or those in the military, that just happens to be the fact here. Don't worry, some bigger names will meet their end, in due time.

2) Having a crisis for Gohan is very difficult, seeing as in the DC Animated Universe he is the proverbial Unstoppable Force and Immovable Object when it comes to power and skill. I'll have situations and circumstances to help create conflict with him, the first traces in this chapter actually, that being his anger and his Saiyan heritage. As for his civilian side, that's actually the next arc in this story and completely of my doing. This will not include anything from the actual show plot wise but it'll be important and will have some character building.

However, I want some help with this. I need to base Gohan somewhere. I've been feeling New York as it at this point in the DCAU has no actual protector and is a large and important city, like Gotham, Metropolis and Central. But I feel this is sort of a cop out. So, I want you, the readers', opinion on this.

Anyways, that's all the notes I have at this moment.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	9. Interlude

A/N: Okay, so I delayed this chapter by a week because I actually took a break during Thanksgiving. Finals are also next week so I won't be able to put out a large chapter this time. I want to apologize for this. But in order to keep myself sane, it had to be a quick update.

However, this arc is completely original so I would have broken it down anyways. I'm also trying to get a beta at the moment but it's slow going. And it seems most of you don't have a problem with New York. I'll put up a poll on my profile to help decide from the places suggested.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related material are property of DC. The following a non profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryiama. Please support the official release!

* * *

Interlude

"HIYYYYAAA!" Gohan shouted as he sent a punch at Superman's face. Superman quickly got his arms up to block the hit but it turned out that the figure coming at him was a afterimage as Gohanfaded past him. Not even a second later, Superman felt the impact of a kick sent to his back that sent him flying. Soon correcting himself, he was able to turn and land a punch to the teenager's midsection.

"That kid sure is something." Green Lantern said, watching the spar between Superman and Piccolo. After the last mission, the younger kid had asked the Man of Steel to spare in order to relieve some stress. Superman agreed, seeing as the teen could handle his immense strength. Most of League decided to watch as they knew something like this didn't happen all the time and gathered around the training room to watch through observation window. Soon after the spar started, John lost track of their motions and was only able to see when they were clashing.

"I'll say. And neither are really going at. They're just warming up." Flash said, his eyes following all the action in front of him.

"How are you able to tell Flash? I can barely keep up at their speed." Hawk Girl asked, even though she was enjoying the show.

"I know how fast Superman is, seeing as I raced him, and I can only guess that Gohan can match that. Right now, they're nowhere near that speed. I have to have a fast reaction time, seeing as I am the fastest man on Earth." Flash explained, getting a quick boast at the same time.

"He's right you know. I can also tell that they're not really fighting at full strength. Neither is using their abilities to the fullest. Superman hasn't used his heat vision and Gohan hasn't used a single Ki based technique either. But I wonder how Gohan has been able to land more hits compared to Superman?" Wonder Woman asked, her Amazon training letting her see into the fight.

"Skill. Gohan has trained in Martial Arts his whole life. That gives him the advantage in skill and though I believe Superman knows boxing from what I've seen, Gohan is simply the better the fighter." Batman said, walking up to window where the others were.

"Yes, though I believe Superman might have him beat in strength. He is able to shrug off Gohan's attacks more consistently than Gohan taking Superman's." J'onn said, observing the fight.

"Still, I wouldn't want to the one stopping their brawl if they ever do go at it." John said seriously, seeing how much damage they could do to each other.

"Your telling me. Hey Bats, why are you here anyway?" Flash questioned the Dark Knight.

"I have something to discuss with Gohan." Batman stated, walking up to the control board that was connected to the training room.

"Training is over. I need to speak with you Gohan." Batman said over the intercom. The two sparing stopped, an ax kick a few inches away from Superman's head and a punch in front of Gohan's face was what the rest saw. Soon the started to float down to the floor, Gohan powering down to normal, but keeping his Super Saiyan state up.

"I'll be right there. I need to go change into something not torn up." Gohan replied, his Gi being ripped in a couple of places. While the teenage warrior headed to the locker room, Superman decided to see what Batman wanted.

"So Bruce, you finally have his identity set?" Superman asked, actually curious.

"Yes. He probably you already told you his new name there isn't much more to say. I got him accepted to a private academy and I'll have him live in a apartment I own so I can keep an eye on him. Besides, it's the only way he'll be able eat without going broke." Batman told him.

"His scores?" Superman asked, though he shook his head at the comment of young man's eating habits. He truly thought that Bruce would be the only person to afford that much food.

"Perfect in Mathematics and Chemistry, near perfect in physics, high marks on grammar and writing. Only trouble spots are Geography and History, though he still got good marks. These are college entrance exams by the way." Batman answered. Superman's eye's widen a bit. That was some truly impressive scores for a 17 year old.

However, the Man of Steel started to realize something that was personal to Batman. Something he knew very well.

"If he's under the Wayne Children Foundation, wouldn't that mean that you will have to actually escort him to the academy?" Superman question, remember that Bruce Wayne almost always took personal interest in the children his Foundation helped.

"Yes, and I know where your going with this. In truth, if he doesn't find out, I'll have to teach him to be more vigilant" Batman stated, already figuring out what Superman was going to ask.

"And you trust him with that? You barely trust me and I'm actually a friend." Superman responded, remembering how the Dark Knight reacted when he found out his secret identity of Bruce Wayne.

"Don't forget, we are the only chance he has to getting home. A bit of insurance if you will. How was your spar with him." Batman replied, changing the topic as well.

"A bit refreshing actually. It's not often I don't have to worry about hurting someone in fight. To be able to actually cut loose a bit is great feeling, now I can kinda see why you train so much." Superman smiled, thinking about he could actually use his strength against the Saiyan.

"That's good to know." Batman replied flatly. Superman however, was able to tell the meaning behind it.

"Your already working on one aren't you Batman." Superman said, a statement rather than a question.

"Of course, I make them so they are able to be implemented as soon as possible" Batman answered.

"Do you think you'll ever need it?" Superman asked, wanting some reassurance.

"I hope not Superman. I hope not."

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And that's all for now. I am sorry I wasn't able to get more out, but with finals around the corner, I need to focus on my studies. In other news, Death Battle, a show on ScrewAttack, is going to be putting up their Superman vs Goku match soon. And RoosterTeeth has announced their new show RWBY.

Also, on the poll, please don't vote for Japan. I couldn't do it justice if you did, or write Japanese culture if I wanted to.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	10. Interlude Part II: Settling In

A/N: Merry/Happy late Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and if you don't celebrate one, did you have a good day? And Happy New Year if I do get this out on time.

I took a winter break, mostly because I had to help with Christmas decorations and setting up for parties. And then I had to set back into my dorm room at my University. The above was a prerecord but I'll keep it up because you guys deserve me to say that.

As I said before, this arc will be broken up a bit, mostly for the fact I can't write more than 5k words for a chapter in a week. Sure I'm on winter break, but I intend to take benefit of it. I've also defaulted to New York as a setting, sorry to those that voted otherwise.

In other news, this has become the most reviewed story in this category! I have never thought that I would get a story that far.

Some of you guys were able to find that this is DCAU, which means that the spar in the beginning of the last chapter didn't truly represent the two. Don't worry, we'll get there. And surprisingly, or not, the Teen Titans show is not included in the DCAU. Which means I get to move things around to fit my liking, and we'll be seeing one very familiar character who just happens to be my favorite DC character.

Disclaimer: The Justice League and all related material belong to DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Interlude Part II: Settling In

"So Batman, what did you want to talk to me about?" Gohan asked as he walked out of the locker room. He had changed into one of the basic outfits he had that consisted of a pair of blues, a short sleeved orange t-shirt and sneakers. He could have used the materialization technique to change but he saved for his Gi.

"I finalized your civilian identity. I was originally going to escort you to New York but something came up so I arranged for someone I trust to show you around until your meeting at the Academy later this afternoon." Batman told him, turning to look at him along with Superman.

The young hybrid blinked a bit at that statement. From what he was able to observe from Batman, he didn't the man trusted anybody. Well, fully trusted, he did seem to have a good deal of respect for Superman and even some trust. He quickly focused back to the current conversation.

"Alright then. When do I leave?" Gohan asked, readying himself to go back planet side.

"We're leaving right now, I'm taking you down in the Javelin to a secure spot where you'll be giving transport to New York. There you'll meet your escort." Batman stated, walking away toward what the teenager assumed was the hanger and soon jogged to catch up to him.

"So, how long will it take to get there?" Gohan asked.

"About half an hour." The Dark Knight answered evenly.

"Well, can I have some breakfast?" The hybrid asked hopefully.

"No, you can eat when we get planet-side." replied a slightly irate Batman

(35 minutes later, somewhere outside of New York City)

The trip down had bored Gohan, who didn't think that re-entering the Earth's atmosphere could be boring but then thinking that if he actually done it instead of being inside the Javelin probably would have been more fun.

After Batman had landed the Javelin nearby the seemingly lonely stretch of highway, the two heroes walked out. True to his word, transportation did soon appear in the form of a black limousine that had stopped in front of them.

"Wait...what? How'd you get a limo?" Gohan asked confused out of his mind. He knew that it was Batman that had gotten the money to build the Watch Tower but to have a limo pull up on a random Highway was out of left field. As he stared in confusion, an older man dressed in a simple black suit got out of the driver side and walked over to the two others.

"Ah, you must be Gohan. I've heard quite a bit about you. Now come on, we are on a tight schedule if we wish to make to New York on time." the older man said, walking back to the limo and opening the passenger door. Still quite stunned about all of this, Gohan simply walked over and got inside in the vehicle. After that, the driver had closed the door and walked back to the diver's seat and got in. Soon after, the limo got underway towards New York.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne Family." Alfred introduced himself, enjoying the look of shock on the teenager. It truly was one of his favorite things.

"Wha...oh! No, I should be the one apologizing! I shouldn't have spaced out. My name is Son Gohan." Gohan replied, bowing in his seat. Alfred in response chuckled lightly.

"It is nice to see a teenager like yourself have manners. I've tried so hard to help Master Richard and Master Timothy to pick up the finer parts but at times it seems hopeless." the butler replied.

"My mother taught me well." the teenage chuckled lightly, remember how obsessive his mother could be.

"She must be a lovely woman. We shall be arriving in New York shortly." Alfred said, now merging back into the main Highway.

"Thank you Alfred." Gohan responded, enjoying the the scenery outside.

(New York City, Oxford Ave.)

Fifteen minutes later, the limo rolled up to a large and expensive looking complex. The hybrid was surprised on how well the butler could maneuver through the crowded streets of the city. He reasoned it was practice.

While there were several people walking on the street in front of the building, one teenager stood out because he was standing still and his Ki was a good bit higher than the rest of the people. He was about as tall as he was, just under six feet tall by the looks of it. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that had blue stripes along the sleeve and wearing dark blue jeans along with sunglasses and his black hair slicked back.

While he was observing the teen, he noticed that Alfred had gotten out and started to talk with the younger man. A few second later, the butler returned to open his door and motioned for him to exit.

"Mister Shen, may I introduce to you Master Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and you tour guide for today." Alfread introduced Gohan to the other teenager. Richard held his hand out for Gohan to shake which the Saiyan took.

"Nice to meet you Richard, I'm Gohan Shen." Gohan said, fully introducing himself.

"Same here, but call me Dick, only Alfred actually calls me Richard." Dick said with a chuckle, even Alfred couldn't stop a smile on his face from that.

"Okay...uh Dick...sorry it's going to take a while for me to get used to that." the other teenager confessed, thinking the young man's nickname to be odd to say the least.

"Do not worry Mr. Shen, I'm sure you'll adopt swiftly. Now, I must be off as I have someone else to go pick up." Alfred chimed in, walking around back to the driver's side of the limo. As he watched the limo pull away, he felt a hand clap him on the back as he saw Dick standing behind him.

"Well, I might as well show you to your apartment before we go and personalize it a bit. Come one." the adopted son of Bruce Wayne said, leading the hybrid into the building. They passed the reception area and walked into an elevator, all the while Gohan was looking around the building. It was a very modern looking lobby they were walking through, with a high ceiling and lights hanging down from it and along the sharp edges.

However, Gohan had a nagging feeling as he rode up the elevator, noticing that Dick had pressed the button for the 21st floor, a couple shy of the highest in the building. Why would the 'son' of the billionaire Bruce Wayne be here, showing him around an apartment he figured was also property of the very wealthy man. While Gohan was incredibly intelligent, his deduction skills outside of combat did leave quite a bit to be desired but that did not stop him from coming up with theories.

The one foremost in his mind was that Bruce Wayne and his corporation bank rolled Batman and thus the Justice League. Off hand, he couldn't think of a reason for the billionaire to do such a thing but then again, he couldn't think of a reason he wouldn't either. But then why is his adopted son here helping out Batman?

Another one he was considering was that Bruce Wayne actually was Batman. He did not know much about either man so it was possible. He had seen Bruce Wayne giving a press conference in Gotham City a few weeks ago and did notice that he was a similar height as Batman but then again so did quite a few people.

However, Gohan had no real proof unless he was in the same room as Bruce Wayne so he could sense his Ki and see if it was the same as Batman's. He also figured that Batman had a good reason for hiding his identity so even if he was right he wouldn't betray the trust the man had put in him.

"Hello? You in there man?" Dick waved his hand in front of Gohan's face in order to get his attention which then caused the hybrid to jump.

"Sorry about that, kinda got lost in thought." Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head and smiling much like his father. Dick for his part simply looked amused at this.

"A bit of culture shock I guess. So what was it, the city or incredibly expensive place?" The other man asked.

"The city, I'm more used to living out in the country and mountains really." Gohan answered, going with the flow since lying was his strong suit.

"Must be nice out there, I grew up in Gotham City myself after Bruce adopted me." Dick replied, this being common knowledge for the public. Not much more could be said as the elevator door opened and reveled a long hallway that had a few doors lining it.

"Come on, your room is the on at the end." again Dick motioned for the Saiyan to follow him. It didn't take long for the two to make it there and open the door.

Inside was a fairly large living room with what Gohan could see was an adjoining kitchen and dining room. He could tell that there was a bedroom as well behind the door that he could see branching off of the living room.

The room itself was already decorated, having a large and comfortable looking couch along with a coffee table and a large flat screen TV facing opposite of the couch on top of a glass TV stand.

He also noticed that there were other, smaller tables around the room that held decorative pieces like plants and such.

"Nice place isn't it. Bruce likes to keep apartments in the cities he has to visit on business so he doesn't need to use hotels all the time. Says that it helps get away from the paparazzi." Dick explained, having gone a few of the said business trips.

"Really? He's okay with me staying here?" asked the hybrid in bewilderment.

"Yeah, he's cool with it. Said he could always buy another and you needed a place to stay." The adopted Wayne answered him, smiling all the while.

"It's 11:30, we got about four hours until your actually have to go the Academy so we might as well go buy you some stuff like posters, games and all that good stuff. Would be odd you were the only guy in school that didn't act like a teenage student living alone." Dick commented, the two heading back out into the city.

(3 hours later)

An hour and a half before the schedule meeting the two teenagers had returned to Gohan's new apartment to drop things off as well as rest a little as the two had walked everywhere.. The ended up leaving most of the bought items in the living, seeing as Gohan would have to place them the way he wished.

During the shopping trip, Gohan became more suspicious as to Richard's involvement in current situation. While Gohan knew he was to a certain degree naive, as Vegeta and Piccolo regularly stated, he could spot glimpses of what he thought might have been some ulterior motive.

One was how Richard introduced him in some of the places, especially that restaurant. He introduced him as if he was someone that Dick knew much longer than a couple of hours. At first he thought this was just him being nice and to make him feel like he had a friend but he noticed there was something in the way he said it that seemed odd.

And when they were at a local mall, Gohan noticed that Richard was mostly buying things that would be seen in the apartment, like posters. He even bought him a game system that was on sale though for the life of him Gohan couldn't remember the name. Richard also was also showing him how to fit in more by not drawing too much attention to themselves. Which was odd to Gohan, seeing as this was the adopted son of one of the world's most well known businessmen.

While he was grateful, he couldn't shake the feeling of suspicion with this situation. Maybe Richard was involved in someway but Gohan just couldn't find a way that could happen without having Bruce Wayne and/or Batman involved and top it all off, he had no real evidence except for he was able to observe.

"Alright then, let's head down and meet Alfred. It's going to take a while for him to get here and to make it to the Academy." Dick stated, startling Gohan out of his thoughts.

"Already? Are you sure we have everything for this apartment?" Gohan asked, now realizing what was going on again.

"Yeah, anything left will be your own personal things man. Let's go, we can't keep them waiting now." Dick replied, heading out of the door. The hybrid quickly caught up with the other man and the two went back down the elevator.

Gohan, having been trained in Martial Art's for the better part of his life, subconsciously scanned the street below them while he was in the elevator. He sensed two stationary Ki signatures while the rest were all moving about. However, he noticed that one was had a signature than the others, even Dick's. He reasoned that this was Batman, waiting here for him.

As the two exited the elevator, they were able to see the same limo that first brought Gohan into New York out on the street. Gohan was able to confirm that the two Ki's were that of Alfred and even what he knew was Batman's.

After the two got outside, Alfred opened the door to the back passenger door and Dick entered and Gohan followed him soon after. And once entering the limo, he was surprised with what he saw.

"Batman!?"

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: Yeah, mostly filler but hey I need to have the plot move and the above is the second part of what I'm considering calling the Academy arc. And we introduced two more DCAU characters, though one was in the 'Bat-Embargo' so he wasn't allowed to be seen during the events of 'Justice League.

One thing I have to say is that this is the Animated Universe, which is a separate universe and no the current mainstream DC Universe. Many of the more powerful characters have had their abilities toned down, with the possible exception of A.M.A.Z.O.

And yes, I do know about that DBZ website that I don't know how to spell, and they detail all of the Super Saiyan multipliers and more. I am, however, allowed some amount of creative liberty or else I would not have made this story. I going to at least consistent with this now that I'm this far into the story.

One more thing, the reason I'm doing this crossover in the DCAU because this is one of the Universe that I actually know. I know a little about the normal DC universe and almost nothinig of the Marvel universe sooooo yeah, there you go.

I can't really think of any other notes for the moment so that will be it for this chapter. I shall be returning to my regular schedule after this, so shall see you all in two weeks.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	11. Interlude Part III: Enrollment

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I didn't know how well the last chapter was going to go down since I was gone for about a month. So I also want to thank you all for your patience. This should be the either the penultimate or last chapter in the Interlude Arc. Then a couple of him adjusting to High School and then we return to the main Justice League story lines with 'Injustice for All'. So in other words, Filler Ahoy!

Also, Biological Wonder, I would like to thank you for reminding me about Gohan's higher sensitivity in his normal senses. I kinda forgot those over the break but that will make things easier now that I remember. I checked and he has enhanced smell, sight and hearing. After that, it's a little hit or miss on the research.

As usual, the story notes shall be at the end of the chapter. Also, there may or may not be references in chapter.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related materials are property of DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned bu FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.

* * *

Interlude Part III: Enrollment

"BATMAN!" was all that was heard inside the limo. Luckily, Alfred had closed the door and the limo fortunately had soundproof padding, the exclamation was not heard outside.

The other man inside was indeed the feared Dark Knight of Gotham, outside of his normal attire. Dressed in a finely pressed suit and wearing a smile on his face sat Bruce Wayne and he did not seem all that surprised from the outburst.

The same could not be said of Dick however. He had a nervous look about him, seeing that if Gohan could figure out his mentor's identity than his own would be compromised soon enough. While Dick wasn't as paranoid as Bruce in most aspects, he did guard his secret identity as much as Bruce.

"Now Gohan, we have a few things to go over before we reach the Academy and we don't have much time. I would appreciate it if we you would listen to what I have to say so this plan can go smoothly. Also, Dick, thank you for your help, things are going to go much more smoothly thanks to you." Bruce stated easily, the air of the businessman emanating from him.

"Bruce, how are you not angry right now? Your identity of Batman is what you guard the most and Gohan here just figured it out. How?" the first son of Bruce Wayne questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"Gohan is the reserve member of the Justice League who is now known as Piccolo. I'm sure you've heard of him. Well, when Superman decided to form the League, Gohan here explained most of his abilities which includes sensing the life force of other beings. Gohan, if you would explain that to Dick that would be more helpful than myself."

"Oh! Sure. You see, every living being has Ki that is unique to that individual alone. With the training I've had, I'm able to sense that Ki signature and the only other state is when you mask your Ki so that it's not able to be sensed at all." Gohan explained to the other teen.

"So Bruce wasn't able to hide his Ki, which means that you have a plan to deal with this, don't you Bruce." Dick stated, turning to his mentor and father figure.

"Yes. As you know Gohan, I'm going to be giving you a place to live and make yourself a life here on Earth. I will research a way to help you return home but it will take several years at best. This is why I'm giving you this opportunity. Know that if you betray any of my colleagues or go rouge that I will all in power to have you stranded here. Superman has trusted me with his weakness in case he does, so call it contingency." Bruce said in a smooth tone, the threat well within his statement.

"You won't have to worry about that Batman, the League will be the first to know if something is going on." Gohan smiled, seeing that the man was serious and that he did understand why he was.

"Good, now then. There are a few secret aspects to your apartment that will be able to help Piccolo in what he'll need to do in New York. I'm sure Dick will show you when we return to the apartment. Though I will not make him reveal his actual role within all of this unless he wants to of course." Bruce said, giving a nod to Dick.

Having calmed down now, Dick was back into his usual way and simply smiled.

"Nah, I think it'll be a good surprise when he finds out on his own like today. Would sure be funny and we could use it every now and then." Dick responded, his humor showing up now. The others, including Alfred who was driving, couldn't help but let a small chuckle get through.

"Alright then. Now, we'll be arriving to the Academy soon so let me tell you how this is going to work."

* * *

(Star Advanced Technical Academy; 3:00 PM)

In front of New York City's renowned, multi-story, technological Academy, an older man in a wheel chair was waiting along with a tall man wearing red tinted sunglasses. It wasn't much longer that a long black limo pulled up from street that came from the gate that led to the school.

"Well Mr. Summers, looks like they made it on time. Shall we go greet them?" The man in the wheel chair asked other man.

"Of course Professor." Mr. Summers answered, helping the other man to the where the limo had parked. The saw an elderly man who was driving the vehicle get out and open the passenger doors. Soon after two teenage boys about the same height get out, though their taste in clothing were quite different.

After those two were out, they saw the man that had set up this interview. When Bruce Wayne had called saying that his Wayne Foundation wanted to help a teenager that just lost his parents succeed, they listened to what he had to say. Star Academy had a reputation of awarding scholarships to brilliant students that couldn't afford to go otherwise and if Mr. Wayne prospective student that he would personally call them, that was all they needed to know.

"Ah, good morning gentlemen. I have received all of the information you sent us Mr. Wayne. If you would follow us to my office we can finalize Mr. Shen's enrollment." The older man stated smiling.

"Thank you Prof. Xavier. Richard, do you mind going with Alfred for now, we shouldn't be long." Mr. Wayne said. Dick nodded and went with Alfred who decided to go and see the campus.

The four people walked into the front doors of the Academy and Gohan looked around, this being the first time he's ever been in a school. There wasn't much that was really that impressive in the foyer, there being a glass case that housed the awards that the school had won and pictures of school events. Off to the left seemed to be the main office and from what he could see, a gymnasium down the hallway that branched off of to the left. The group instead took the hallway to the right and one of the doors had a sign that said 'Principle's Office'.

Prof. Xavier had taken his place behind the desk that was there once they had entered the office with Mr. Summers taking a seat right next to him. Gohan and Mr. Wayne had taken the seats in front of the desk while they saw Prof. Xavier pull out the information file that was sent to him.

"Mr. Shen, I would to start off by welcoming you to Star Advanced Technical Academy. We are a highly rated school that focuses on the theories and the development of some of the most advanced technologies and programs in the world and I'm glad that Mr. Wayne recommended you to us. From what I see in your records, you will be a great student." Prof. Xavier said, looking down at the 'records' that were provided by the billionaire.

"While we focus more on math and science, we still offer the other courses such as Art, English and Physical Education." Mr. Summers stated as well.

"Your records also state that you were home schooled until very recently. Do you think you can get accustomed to working on a schedule and commuting here in New York?" Asked the aged Principle.

"That won't be much of a problem Professor. My mother was strict when it came to schedules and the commute won't be that bad." the teen answered, not lying as his actual mother was indeed very strict when it came to his studies.

"Good. Have you got adequate housing for living here the city. You did just move from a more rural area after all."

"I have taken care of the housing issue. I assure you that this won't be a problem." Mr. Wayne answered, used to these type of questions. He did after all make sure that every child that his foundation helped received the best they could get.

"I would expect nothing less. Seeing as that is in order, I am glad to say that you have been accepted here at Star Academy. There are a few rules and regulations that Mr. Summer's will go over."

"First and foremost, we have a strict attendance policy. Any days that you miss will start to lower your overall grade after three absences that are not excused by notes. Being late for class is also frowned upon but most teachers here are more lax on that than missing class all together. We also have a semi-dress code here, that being that you are not allowed to wear any clothes that have direct affiliations with street gangs or any of the small indicators that they have. We will provide you with the work you missed in the three weeks of school that you have missed on Monday when you first show up for your classes and your individual teachers will tell you their policy on that." Mr. Summers explained, the teenager having indeed miss the first three weeks of instruction.

"I understand Mr. Summers. I'll follow those rules to the best of my abilities. Is there anything else I need to know?" Gohan asked after replying to the teacher.

"There is not much more that we can discuss now, everything else will have to wait until Monday when you meet your teachers. But we can treat you to a tour of the campus if you would like." Prof. Xavier said as he couldn't remember anything else that they needed to discuss.

"That would be nice, thank you." Gohan said, thinking it would be a good thing to know the campus. Mr. Summers nodded and moved towards the door.

"Come on, I'll be happy to show you around." the teacher said, and both Bruce Wayne and Gohan got up to see the campus.

* * *

(45 minutes later)

"That went pretty well." Gohan commented on the whole act that they just put on. The four of them were currently back in the limo as Alfred was driving them back to Gohan's new apartment.

"You did adequately but you still have much to learn when it comes to what we do." Bruce said, fading back into Batman.

"Don't worry too much about it, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. That's why Bruce had me take you out to the mall so you could see how the average teenager acts. Trust me that you learn how to hide in plain sight when the paparazzi are chasing you." Dick stated, remembering the earlier years when he was first adopted by Bruce.

"Yeah, I guess that I do have to get better at that." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head out of habit. The limo continued down the street when all of sudden an armored truck raced by the intersection in front of them followed by several police cars. Alfred had hit the brakes to prevent an accident.

"Well, I'm sure one of you three are prepared to deal with this situation." Alfred said calmly, looking back at his two family members and the new teenager that he meet.

"Who? Me?" Gohan asked, pointing at himself.

"What better way to introduce yourself than helping out in stopping a bank robbery." Dick said with a hint of humor. Gohan nodded and got of the car and into the shadows of an alley.

"So Bruce, why did you just dump the threat on him. That's not like you." Dick stated, knowing how his mentor operated.

"Whether he knew it or not, he held all the cards. Had I hid what I had as a back up plan he would not have taken as well if I did hide it. Sometimes being frank and upfront works better." Bruce explained, having thoroughly thought this out.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. I have a plan to introduce 'Piccolo' to New York. After the next couple of chapter we will get back into the actual actions with the rest of the League and it's story line.

Okay, the first actual note I have is that I'm asking anyone out there that is reading this who is a good artist. I want to get a story cover for this story now that I'm dedicated to my schedule of updating and continuing this story. However, please do this through pm's and not through reviews. I also have a Deviant account which is called WickedestCard.

I can't really think of other notes at the moment so I guess that will be the end of this chapter. I got this out before the Super Bowl as well, so that's good. Any thing else you guys can message me.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	12. Interlude Part IV: Piccolo hits New York

A/N: Dear God. Over 200 reviews now! I never thought I'd see the day. Well, thank all of you for this.

Okay, well this is the last of the interlude chapters, and we finally get some action again though for how long is anybody's guess. Also, a couple of quick notes about the last chapter that I probably should have stated that the characters of Prof. Xavier and Mr. Summers are just neat little cameos. They share physical characteristics and names but that's all. They'll have no other importance besides being impressive teachers, they have no powers or any other actual role in the story.

You'll also notice that this is going up on Saturday. This is because I had a logic exam during this week and was forced to move it back a day.

To Rinnisia, you are correct if this was in the mainstream DC universe. In the comics he learned two Kyrptonian Martial Arts, one physical and one mental along with whatever else he learned on his travels. However, this is based on the Animated Universe and as far as I can find, he doesn't know any. I gave him boxing because in the shows he tends to use his fists more than anything so he must have learned something. I of course could be wrong but hey, I got some creative freedom.

Disclaimer: Justice League and any related characters are property of DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Interlude Part IV: Piccolo hits New York

'I need to think of a way to stop those robbers without hurting innocent people. I can't get hurt from them but everyone else around will.' Piccolo thought to himself as he flew through the towering buildings of New York. After getting out of the limo he had moved into an alley as quick as possible and materialized his Gi and then took off as a Super Saiyan.

He could see the chasing police cars while the robbers were speeding through the streets, nearly missing several people on the sidewalk.

As he flew, he lowered himself down to just above the chasing cars. The officers that were in pursuit looked at him in shocked, not expecting to see the person that was involved with the World Assembly incident from a few days ago to be there.

Up ahead, the traffic on the road was thinned out as the police had started to divert the traffic away. A couple of police cars were parked up ahead had set out spike strips in order to pop the tires of the armored truck so that they would force it to stop.

The driver had aimed in between the two cars before he could notice the spike strips and ended up running right over them, causing all four tires to start to deflate. Swerving to keep the truck up right, the driver kept going for sever yards before stopping in the middle of a T intersection, turning the truck so that the side was facing the incoming police.

The police had surrounded them very quickly, trapping the robbers in a corner. The officers got out and aimed their handguns and shotguns at them. Opposite them, five men got out of he truck and aimed their automatic rifles at the police, with one more staying inside.

"This is police Sergeant Tobias! We have you surrounded, put your hands up and surrender!" an officer that had Sergeant stripes ordered through a megaphone.

Automatic fire then barked out, forcing the officers to take cover behind their cars as bullets started to pepper the area. Before even a window could be broken however, Piccolo appeared in between the police and armored truck. As most of the fire was concentrated to the front of the officers, Piccolo was right in the crossfire, but he was able to catch, literally catch the bullets that were being fired in his direction with his two hands.

A few seconds later the firing stopped without a single officer hurt. Piccolo then lifted his arms in front of him and opened them, letting the caught rounds fall to the ground.

"You are not getting away from here. You're outmatched, give up." Piccolo stated, staring directly at the armored truck which the criminals were using for cover.

The sixth man then got out of the truck and aimed a rocket launcher at the hybrid. As soon as the police saw the launcher, they again ducked for cover as they had nothing to stop a weapon designed to take out a tank.

"Eat this!" the robber yelled as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the rocket being fired was deafening and it raced towards the new hero. The distance was crossed in less than a second.

To they Super Saiyan however, the rocked was slow and easy to track. He knew he could dodge it but that would put other people at risk so he settled for something else.

He punched it.

As the rocked met with his fist, it detonated causing shrapnel and molten metal to fly into the air but thankfully away from civilians and police officers. His figure however was soon obscured by smoke as the people there looked on to see what the rocket had done.

The smoke cleared soon after and there stood the Saiyan, no wear or strain on him as he continued to look at the criminals with a look of no nonsense. They couldn't believe that they were dealing with someone that resist the largest weapon they had on them.

In a split second, Piccolo blinked out of sight and then reappeared behind the man that launched the rocket. The man turned around only to have a knee be thrust into stomach. He wheezed out the air in his lungs as he fell over, struggling to catch his breath as his diaphragm acted up.

Seeing this, the other five men started to shoot the Saiyan, desperately trying to keep him back. Piccolo continued to catch the bullets as he walked towards them. Coming up on the first man, the hybrid snatched the rifle out of his hands and through it to the side. Before the robber could react, he had a fist dig into his chest and promptly fell over like the first. He then turned to the remain four with a hard look.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, in a voice that could cut through steel.

The four men looked at each other and then threw their rifles to the ground and reluctantly put their hands up. They walked over to the hero who just motioned for them to walk to the police. Piccolo then simply picked up the two men that were still on the ground and walked over to the police behind the four. In no time, the officer had moved up to robbers and started to place them into custody with Sergeant Tobais walking over to Piccolo.

Now the teenage Saiyan got a good look at Tobias. He was a good two inches shorter than him at 5'9" with brown hair that had grey streaks by his ears a long with a mustache. He noticed some lines on his face that made it look like he had been awake for hours.

"Thanks you for the help. Ain't you the guy that was there when Aquaman had visited the Assembly and Metropolis when you helped out Supergirl? the police Sergeant asked the teenager as he got the last two over to the remaining officers to arrest them.

"Yes, my name is Piccolo. Glad I could help you sir." Piccolo said respectfully with his head inclined forward some.

"I'm glad too son, we would have been in screwed if it wasn't for you. I'll be glad for your help any day." the Sergeant responded, putting his hand out to shake with the teenager. Piccolo grasped his hand and shook it, feeling like it was the right thing to do.

"And I'll be there ready. Now, if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." Piccolo replied back as he took a couple of steps back and then flew into the sky, his golden aura surrounding him.

'That went better than I thought it would have. Now, where are Bruce and Dick." Piccolo thought to himself as he flew the New York skyline. As he flew, Piccolo scanned for the two Ki signatures that he knew well. Or at least one that he knew well, as both were significantly higher than most of the city. It didn't take long for him to find the two.

'Guess that they went back to the apartment. Should probably make my way there, I'm getting pretty hungry.' he noticed as he speed through the sky. He then realized how bad it would be if he just led people here since his aura was easily visible. He cut his power down to where he was no longer projecting his aura and then tried to find a way that he could take that he wouldn't easily be seen. He didn't want to compromise the two other crime fighters.

It took him longer than he would have liked to make it back to the apartment but in the span of two and a half minutes he was nearing the apartment and was glad that he could remember the floor he was on. As he got closer, made easier because he was no longer in direct line of sight, he noticed that the window was open.

Directly inside the window, he saw Dick motion for him to get inside. Gliding in he saw that Bruce was siting on the couch in the living room with a bottle of water.

"So, I take it things went well." Bruce said, using the voice more commonly associated with Batman.

"Yeah, robbers were caught and no innocent people were hurt." the teenage Saiyan said with a smile.

"It's a good start. Now, there's a few things I still have to go over with you. First, starting Monday, you will have food delivered to you door through a subscription market every week. This way, you won't be seen carrying obscenely large amounts of food everywhere. Second, there is a secret room inside the closet in your room. It is linked into the federal databases and local police should the need arise where you need it." Bruce said seriously as he looked at the younger man.

"Wait, I thought you said that Dick was going to over these with me?" Gohan pointed out, it not being eve twenty minutes after Bruce said that statement.

"Turns out that Dick didn't know all that much about this apartment." Bruce stated.

"These were more Bruce's getaway's and New York doesn't come up often enough for me to remember. I do know most of the others though." Dick defended himself from Bruce more than everything.

"Well, be that as it may, it's starting to get late. We have to get going seeing as I'm going to Gotham while Dick is heading towards Bludhaven." Bruce said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, it gets easier to deal with him. Oh yeah! I left my cell number on the fridge so don't forget to put it in your new phone in case you ever need my help." the other teenager said, using his thumb to show where it was on the fridge.

"Thanks, that'll come in handy, I just know it." Gohan said with some relief.

"We'll, catch you later man." Dick said as he too left to the door. Gohan simply waved goodbye to them as they left. After that, he simply sat down on the couch and looked up to the ceiling.

'Don't worry Mom, Dad, Goten. I'll be back before you know it. I'll make you all proud.' Gohan promised in his thoughts. He would defend the Earth as his father would, would be a scholar as his mother wanted and the good person that was Goten's older brother.

MRRRRRAAAAA!

'As soon as I get some dinner.' was his thoughts as he got up to see if all that time in wild when he was younger would mean if could cook food well enough for him to eat. Then he realized something else.

"Wait, the school only gives out normal proportions of food, that's going to suck." Gohan said outloud, lamenting that fact over everything else at the moment.

(End Chapter.)

* * *

A/N: And that people, is the end of the Interludes. After this, we got High School, social interaction and the Secret Society to deal with. This is mostly because I have to remember the JLAU continuity when writing these so I don't get something completely wrong. Here's the actual notes for this chapter as well.

1) Sergeant Tobias is has his physical appearance based off of one of my Criminal Justice teachers that was a city cop for over two decades. He'll end up having a larger roll in the story, eventually. Thought it would be a good idea to introduce him before then. Don't worry, the whole hijacked armored truck won't be back anytime soon. And maybe a press conference but who knows.

2) Do the firearms in this universe ever stay constant? I've gone through both Justice League and Unlimited and the weapons that the police, security and even the military use are all over the map with them basically changing every episode. The only times that they same to some consistency is Vigilante's revolvers and when dealing with that one European country that they have that sounds like Serbia. Those look like upgraded AK platforms. So until I can get something worked out, I'm just going to call them pistols, sub-machine guns, semi-auto rifles, and other generic terms.

And that about wraps it up. I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of action before I get back into the plot and eventually more action comes up. Personally, I really want to do 'Paradise Lost' as that was a damn good episode.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	13. Entering High School

AN: Alright, chapter 13. Never thought I would get this far in a story but here we are, all thanks to you guys. So, we now further the plot with high school and all that good stuff. And slowly work ourselves into the episode 'Secret Society'. And then, 'Paradise Lost'.

Sorry for this coming out late. I downloaded L4D2 and Minecraft which meant that one more block became the biggest lie ever. That and I was playing Dead Frontier, then pile on my university work. Suffice to say, I had little time to do this and didn't really want to do this over have some relaxing video game fun, but here you go, you guys deserve it.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related material belong to DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Entering High School

The sun was starting to rise over the Big Apple but even this early the city was moving about. In one of the high apartment buildings a teenager with spiky black hair was up cooking several plates of food as other plates were already on the table.

"Okay, a few more plates of food and I can have breakfast." Gohan said to himself as he continued to make his food. He woke up early as he normally did when he was back home and checked the door to see if the food service had indeed dropped the food. They did, having left several boxes full of different meals and foods though Gohan wasn't exactly sure if it last him till the next week. Soon after he got started cooking.

It took him several plates to get the hang of making his own food again. Seven years ago he learned to cook fairly well when he and his father were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While neither him nor his dad were anywhere near the talent of his mother, they could make a passable meal for themselves. Of course, this was after relearning how to do the basics all day yesterday.

His breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, and so much more and the smell was starting to get to they teenage Saiyan and his stomach was calling for it to be fed. Gohan continued to resist, knowing that if he ate now he would not have enough food to last him until after school where he would be able to properly eat again.

'Well, I should be able to make it through a good amount of the day with the food I do make. I'll just have to make a large dinner or something.' Gohan thought to himself as he put more food on another plate. He continued to do this for a few more minutes as the table filled up with a large amount of food. When he was done it was 6:45 in the morning. His school started at 8 in the morning so he had plenty of time to get ready.

'For right now, it's time to eat.' The teenager thought happily as he sat down to eat. As he did this, he remembered when his mother would cook and he and his brother would run down to eat breakfast. This thought saddened him and he tilted his head down as he thought about going back.

'I can't keep thinking like this. I'll never get back if I'm like this all the time. I will find my way back. I just have to make it happen.' Gohan thought to himself, getting himself out of funk. The feeling has been starting to plague him now that he was out of the Watch Tower without other people around him. However, he wasn't about to let that keep him down.

After getting out of his funk he looked at his breakfast and like his father, his stomach took over. He then started to wolf down food at an inhuman speed and a spread that would have easily fed 10 was starting to disappear into the teenager's stomach. Not even five minutes later the food was all gone and a satisfied Gohan sat there patting his stomach. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was five past seven and he decided that he needed to get ready so he went to take a shower.

(20 minutes, on the streets)

Out in the streets of one of the busiest cities in the world, Gohan simply looked like any other person heading towards their destination. Thanks to Dick's help, he looked like any other student with his black backpack, blue jeans, sneakers and red T-shirt heading to school. He was glad that he remembered where the school was from Saturday.

'I just hope nothing happens while I'm walking to school. I don't want to be late the first day. I can't just be...in...two...places. Wait, I've got an idea but I don't have time to try it out.' Gohan thought to himself remember another technique that Piccolo had taught him.

The 'Multi-Form' was a technique that his father's friend, Tien, had developed and that both Krillin and Piccolo had mastered as well. Cell, the largest threat to his Earth had also known the technique. While he, Goku and Piccolo were training for the Androids he learned to do the technique as well. However, he hadn't mastered it yet. He couldn't do more than one other form and he couldn't hold it for more than a few hours. Right now though, he didn't have the time to check to see if he could do a test run, he needed to make it to school.

'I'll try it out later, I should have time after school ends.' he convinced himself. Content with his decision, he simply continued to his destination. Surprisingly, nothing happened along the way. For several minutes he walked, ready to go off and help if needed but nothing happened. His enhanced hearing didn't pick up any nearby police sirens.

It didn't take long for him to reach the gate that was the entrance to the Academy. Unlike during the weekend, the gate was open and several other teens were also entering. Gohan looked at them for a second as he then headed towards the main office, needing to get his schedule.

The Saiyan noticed a lot while heading inside. While the school was indeed an technical academy, he could see that there were still athletic people that were on some sort of sport teams. Many other groups were also found, mostly consisted of those that were in the clubs together. Drama, chemistry, robotics, sports and many more were there.

'There sure are a lot more people here than I thought there would be. Then again, I've never actually been to school.' Gohan idly thought as he walked into the building. Not wasting time, he went straight to the main office.

"Hello there. Name's Tina, you need anything?" the receptionist asked as she saw Gohan enter the main office.

"Hi. My name's Gohan Shen and I'm here to get my schedule." replied the teen politely.

"Oh yeah, your the new student," Tina said as she looked up the students' name on her computer "Just give me a second to find and print it okay." To which was answered by a nod. A few seconds later, she found it and started to print it.

"Alright, here we go. Hm, looks like your going to pretty busy for a junior. Good luck there Mr. Shen." Tina said as she handed the now printed paper to Gohan.

"Also, your first class, homeroom, is upstairs, room 229. Don't go getting lost now." she advised, having seen students get lost before.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Gohan said politely as he walked out the door. He found a nearby staircase and simply climbed them as he looked at his watch.

'Wow, I still have ten minutes until class starts. Might as well look around while I have the chance.' Gohan thought to himself, about to go wander around when he sense some behind him and spoke.

"Now then Mr. Shen, I hope you weren't about to go off just because the door was locked?" Mr. Summers asked jokingly as he walked up behind the teen.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Summers. Yeah, I was going to go look around but I didn't know the door was locked." replied Gohan with a bit of a chuckle.

"Don't worry about. I'm just a little late, homeroom teachers usually have their rooms open early so that kids can hang out in there. It doesn't last very long because it's not a 'class' in sense but it also gives time for teacher to get ready for the day and to give announcements." Mr. Summers explained as he opened the door.

Gohan walked inside along with the teacher and saw that it was chemistry lab though the tables were bare as he saw that the equipment and materials were locked in several cabinets. Something not unnoticed by the teacher.

"Can't have student's messing around with sensitive equipment early in the morning, bad for the overall health of the school. So I keep it locked up until I have my lab classes later in the day." explained the chemistry teacher.

"I guess that makes sense." replied the teen, nodding in understanding.

"Take a seat anywhere you want, the room doesn't fill up all the way so you can sit where you choose. People will start coming in soon enough." Mr. Summers told him, going up to the white board to write announcements and objectives for his class later on.

'Well, no turning back now.' Gohan thought as he sat down at a stool, waiting to start the day.

(End Chapter.)

* * *

A/N: And I really want to say I'm sorry for the short chapter length. As I explained before, I did get caught up with other things though mostly procrastination related, one was my Criminal Procedure class and having to have many, many significant U.S. Case law cases memorized among other things. The work load in that and in my logic class jumped through the roof and bogged me down, resulting in me playing video games to burn off some of the stress. Okay, on with the notes.

1) Have you ever noticed that you get so many good ideas when your mind is just wandering during the most mundane moments? Yeah, that's what happened to good old Gohan here. Seeing as Piccolo trained him and with him for the majority of his life, I'm going with that Gohan knows many of his techniques though he may or may not have master them. This is already evident in the earlier chapters.

2) While this is indeed more plot, it is less filler, we're starting to transition into another big arc and I kinda need to build the world a bit here. The Animated Universe is large and we see snippets of the heroes more normal lives during the show that are at times expanded and I'm trying to help build Gohan's at the moment seeing that as a character he's already pretty much established.

So, a couple more chapters of plot and then finally some plot related action. And hopefully things will start moving soon.

That's really all I got to say at the time being so with that, we end this chapter.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	14. A Simple day at School

A/N: Yeah, about this being late. I blame midterms. There were some pretty hard ones I had to do and while I had tried to get this chapter out earlier, I couldn't juggle it so this is chapter is coming out after Spring Break for me. A little something for all of you.

Some of you have asked over the last few chapters whether or not Gohan will meet other teenage heroes and the answer is yes, in due time. Some, like Barbra and Virgil will happen but some of the more obscure ones will come later, once I get some more info on them. This is pretty difficult seeing as I don't know much about the other universes like I do the Animated one and it's not clear on this. The only other teens, for a fact that I know, are Static, Speedy, and I believe Stargirl. I might end up pulling other characters from the comics or such.

Disclaimer: The Justice League and all related materials are property of DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 14: A simple day at school

'Well, no turning back now.' Gohan thought to himself as he took a stool at a desk and sat down. He had just started his first day at school and was sitting in his homeroom classroom. It was a chemistry lab that Mr. Summers, the teacher that gave him a tour of the school, taught his chemistry class later in the day.

The Saiyan simply decided to wait for other students to start to come in, not knowing any one in the school and didn't think it was a good idea for him to aimlessly wonder around the campus. Thinking it might be a while he started to take in the room but was soon interrupted.

It also seemed that Mr. Summers was right about the students. Not even a full minute later a couple of students, two girls, entered the classroom. They took notice of the teen already in the room and started whispering to each other, sitting down in another stool each in the middle of the class. Soon after, several more students also entered, most of them taking the presence of the new kid as just another occurrence.

Gohan also saw just how different the students were, ranging from short to tall, small to large, the styles of clothes they wore and much more. It was a bit disorientating to see this many people that were just so different to what he was used to. Just being with other teenagers was a culture shock to him, seeing other people his age doing something completely new to him but just another day in their lives.

"Hey there, never seen you around here man." A guy stated as he sat next to the Saiyan. He had dark brown hair, freckles and blues eyes while he wore a basic T-Shirt with another blue one on top along with jeans.

"Yeah, I'm new here. My name's Gohan by the way." Gohan answered, extending his hand to shake with the other student.

"I'm Alan, nice to meet ya." Alan said as he shook the Saiyan's hand with Gohan being careful not to apply too much pressure.

"So Gohan, what classes do you have?" Alan asked after they were done shaking, "I might be able to help you find the rooms."

"Oh, hold on and let me just grab my schedule." Gohan responded as the got out his schedule from earlier. Afterwards he handed it to Alan whose eyes widen and whistled.

"Wow...how did you manage to get all these classes? Your in almost all honor classes for Juniors!" Alan exclaimed after looking over the other teen's schedule. He's whole day was full of high classes including Calculus, Physics, Literature and more.

"Hehe, well there's not much you can really do when you're being home-schooled." replied Gohan, smiling nervously.

"I guess. Well, I'm in your physics class so I can show there. For the others you'll need someone else, sorry man." Alan commented, remembering his own classes.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Gohan said sincerely, happy for the help. Alan blinked at the teen's answer in bewilderment.

"Hm. Yeah, you really aren't from around." Alan stated in surprised at the Saiyan's reply.

At that point a bell rang and caused the students to stop talking for a moment as they settled down as well as having other students start to run into the classroom and take the empty seats. This lasted for about five minutes when a second bell rang. Mr. Summers at this point looked around the class and proceeded to take out a roster.

"Alright, looks like everyone who is going to show is here. Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Summers stated as he started to take roll. As he went on, Gohan saw that there were a couple of students missing but then again he figured that he wouldn't have known who would or wouldn't show up. He also learned that Alan's last name was Mason and Alan learned 'his' of Shen.

"Alright, today there are no actual announcements so use this time to do work for later today or do that homework you put off that's due later. There's still about a half an hour left." stated Mr. Summers as he knew how some of the students were and to be honest, it was a part that never changed. He saw that many had gotten out that piece of homework that they had neglected and start to work on it.

Gohan, having just transferred, had no homework to actually do so he sat there looking at the work others were doing to try and see how difficult it was going to be. Alan, on the other hand, got to work on a homework sheet he had due a couple of days. A particularly difficult one for his physics class. Gohan, have caught sight of the paper was able to see the problems and estimate the level of difficulty the classes would be. He also noticed something else.

'Looks like Alan's having trouble, maybe I should help him' Gohan thought to himself.

"Uh, hey Alan? Do you need any help with that?" asked the unsure teen, not knowing how to actually do this. Alan looked up at the teen as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! This isn't due for a couple of day but the sooner I get this done the better." replied Alan, thankful for the help.

For the next few minutes, Gohan showed Alan how to work the problems and point out the mistakes he made and how to correct them. Having done these a few years ago, the problems weren't much of a challenge for the half Saiyan.

"Thanks man! I think I got this so I should be able to finish this no problem now!" Alan said as he finished another problem.

"It's no problem, just trying to help out." was the reply.

"Man, if you can do this that easily, that physics class is going to be no problem for you." Alan commented, as he put the homework back into his backpack. Before either were able to say something else, however, Mr. Summers stopped the students.

"Alright, first period is going to be starting soon so pack up and get ready to go to your classes." Mr. Summers announced. After that, the students started to pack up and and many seemed either eager to leave or dreading to go to class.

"Well, looks like you have English Literature next so I'll see ya in forth period Gohan. Good luck with your first day." Alan told Gohan as he looked at the clock hanging on the front wall.

"Thanks Alan. You have a nice day too." Gohan replied, being his usual kind self. Alan still blinked at his reply, seeing as almost no one he knew spoke like Gohan did.

(Four classes later)

Gohan was bored. High School for him, he found, was dull. So far the classes he had were covering material he already knew and he found that most of the time he was observing the teachers and students than actually paying attention to what ever work was put on the board. In fact, the only class that was any challenge at all was World History since he didn't know much about this particular world's history. However, he did get to go over the textbook since the teacher said it was alright for him to catch up with the rest of the class.

Now, however, was lunch and thanks to the fact he was sponsored under the Wayne Foundation, he received free lunch. The teenage Saiyan had been standing in line in the school's cafeteria now as his fourth period class had let out.

'I just hope the food tastes good. That might help me stay satisfy until I get home so I can make enough to fill me up.' Gohan thought, his stomach started to cry out for food. Luckily it wasn't too loud and no one actually noticed the noise.

As he finally made it up to the counter, he saw plates that held either two slices of cheese pizza, a cheeseburger, chicken strips and salad. Gohan decided on the chicken strips as there were five of them and saw he could go on to pick some sides. He ended up choosing some fries and some mixed fruit. Seeing that the cafeteria was starting to fill up, he decided to go eat outside in the courtyard.

"Gohan! Hey Gohan!" shouted the now familiar voice of Alan as he walked out of the building.

"Huh? Oh, hi there Alan." Gohan responded once he turned to face the other person who was walking up to him.

"Gohan, why don't you come join me and my friends?" asked Alan, as he walked up to the taller teen.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Lead the way." said Gohan as he started to follow Alan. The courtyard was full of tables with attached seats and and some places where trees were planted. After a few minutes of searching, they Alan exclaimed, signifying that he found the table they were looking for.

"Alan! Hey, whose the new guy?" one of the people sitting at the table asked, a girl with shiny brown hair that was tied up wearing a bright blue t-shirt that had the word 'STARS' on it along with shorts and sneakers. The other two at the table included another girl and another boy.

"Hey Jamie! This is Gohan, he just transferred here. Gohan, this is Jamie, Shane and Diane." Alan said as he introduced his other friends to Gohan.

"Call me Di, only my parents and teachers call me Diane." Diane said, a tall girl with long black hair. On the other side was Shane, a shorter kid than Gohan with short brown hair, also waved at him. After the introductions, both Alan and Gohan sat down at the table.

"So, Gohan, is it? Where did you transfer from?" Jamie asked, a curious look on her face. At this Gohan got a little nervous on the inside, trying to remember the cover story Batman had told him.

"Well, you see, both my parents are dead. My mom died in a car accident a few weeks ago and my dad had died seven years ago due to heart problems. Social Services said since I'll be eighteen soon and didn't have any other family, I could live on my own." Gohan told them, trying to put emotion into the sentence hoping to make it seem more believable.

It seemed to have worked as the other got a sad look on their faces as he told them about his 'family'.

"I heard you got sponsored by the Wayne Foundation. That means that they're taking care of most of the expenses right?" Shane asked, his deep voice ladled with sadness. The Wayne Foundation being well known for taking in children in economical need and giving them futures.

"Yeah, they set me up with a place to live not too far from here actually. I even got to see Mr. Wayne himself." said Gohan.

After that, the mood being deflated some, they began to eat quietly as they had about 15 minutes left of their 30 minute lunch. Afterwards, the bell rang once more and the group got up to head to class.

"Hey Gohan, we got physics with Mr. E next. I'll show you the way." Alan told his new friend. Gohan nodded in reply and the two walked up stairs to class.

(Two hours later, after class)

'You know, that physics class wasn't too bad.' Gohan thought to himself as he walked back home. The class he was in was pretty interesting with the teacher, known to students as Mr. E, focused more the practical and physical side of physics. Alan told him that many students that wanted to study engineering later on took his class with Alan wanting to go work with railroads and trains.

His last class was that of Chemistry Honors with Mr. Summers. This lesson they were going over safety precautions and some formulas that would be used in the next lab a couple of days away. After letting out from school, Gohan had gotten Alan's cell number and registered it in his. He saw that he had a message from Dick but decided to look at that once he got home.

As with the morning, he kept himself alert to see if any trouble was going on but surprisingly there wasn't any in nearby area. He debated whether or not to just transform and fly up to see if there was any but remembered that he had his bag with him and didn't want to risk losing it. So he settled for making it back home and trying out the Multi-Form technique.

A quarter of an hour later saw Gohan back in his apartment after saying hello the doorman downstairs. After putting his school items in his room he went to the kitchen to start to make a 'snack' for himself and checked the message from Dick.

'Hey Gohan, when you get back check some local news there might be something you'll find interesting.  
From your pal in Bludhaven,  
Dick Grayson.'

'Huh? Well, looks like I got enough food to make my snack and it shouldn't take too long to make it. I'll just watch TV while I eat.' thought Gohan as he began to work on his food.

He ended up with three plates of nachos covered in cheese, chili, and onions along with a fully baked pizza and set them on the coffee table in front of the TV. Turning on the TV and looked for a channel that had afternoon news on. After surfing through a few channels he found a local station that had news on.

On screen was a female news anchor that sitting behind a desk ready to begin the hour of news.

"In today's top story, the World Assembly has received a notice that Aquaman, A.K.A Arthur Curry, the current King of Atlantis has agreed to once again begin negotiations with the other members of the Assembly. His last visit was cut short due to a assassination attempt that was foiled by the Justice League. In the message received it states that due to some internal conflicts the meeting had been delayed but now it seems that this has been resolved. We shall give you more details as we receive them."

After she had finished the camera cut to man that seemed to be sitting on the other side of the desk.

"In other news, it seems that New York City has gained a superhero of its own. Justice League reserved member Piccolo was seen helping out police during what could have been a deadly shootout. The man known has Piccolo has also been seen during the attempt on Aquaman's life and during the Imperium Invasion. While his help has been little so far, word is that he is being well received by the people of the city." The male anchor said as the cut to more news when he his communicator for the League went off.

"Piccolo here." Gohan spoke as the communicator picked up his voice.

"Piccolo, it's J'onn. We need you to head up to the Watch Tower immediately." J'onn told him calmly.

"What's going on J'onn?" asked Gohan as he felt curious as to why they would call him up during the week.

"Superman has gotten word that Lex Luthor has escaped from prison. He asked me to contact you so you can be on alert should anything come up." J'onn explained.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Piccolo out." replied Gohan, getting to work replacing his clothes with his Gi and transforming into his Super Saiyan state.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And there is the latest chapter. I am very sorry for the delay but as I said, I had midterms and Spring Break. And now we are going to be heading in to Injustice for All and all the fun insanity that comes when that many villains are in one place. And now for notes.

1) Gohan, as in the regular DBZ series is somewhat socially awkward and I tried to have that in this chapter with his mannerism and how he talks. And yes, he is indeed very smart though the exact level I do not know.

2) We shall be having several other characters show up soon enough as well, both good and bad. I have made a reference in this chapter to a character in the show and I'm almost willing to bet that no one will guess who that is. And those who might be able to guess the next actual DC character Gohan meets in the coming chapters will start to see where things are going.

Well, that's all the notes that I have at the moment and if you guys have any questions leave it in a review or send me a pm. And as always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	15. Injustice: Part One

A/N: Alright folks, confession time. I messed up the episode order which is supposed to be Paradise Lost which is later followed by Injustice for All after a few episodes. However, I've already started to write the Injustice for All chapter arc so I'm just going to switch the two episodes now. I also feel really dumb about this since I couldn't remember the order of the episodes off hand, I had to go search and on Wikipedia they were reversed when I looked them up but upon later searching I found my mistake.

Too late now as I've already had most of the arc planned. I'll just have to move with this little pothole and and try to not mess up in the future. Either way, it should be a fun time with Lex, The Joker and other big baddies. Also, anyone remember Mark Hamill's Joker laugh, man that was a good one. Either way, we shall move onward and I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: The Justice League and all related martial are property of DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Injustice: Part One

(New York, Gohan's apartment)

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Piccolo out." replied Gohan, getting to work on making his Gi and transforming to Super Saiyan.

"I would recommend on finding Batman or Superman as they are the closest I believe." J'onn said as he cut off the communication with the younger League member.

'Well, I can sense that Batman's the closest one to me so I'll go find him first.' thought Gohan as his clothes had turned to his Piccolo Gi and soon turned Super Saiyan.

Making sure not to have his aura visible as it would be very easy to see now that it was dark, Piccolo flew out of the window and high into the sky. Once clear of most of the buildings, he sped off into the direction of Batman's Ki, his aura trailing behind him now.

(Metropolis)

It didn't take more than a couple minutes for Gohan to reach Metropolis as he honed in on Batman's signature. He could feel Superman's and Hawk Girl's Ki also heading towards the same general direction. Keeping his eyes alert, he tried to see if he could either when all of a sudden a building exploded into flames.

The simple reaction of sensing the area him told him that emergency services were heading there as he felt a massive rush of Ki start to head to the burning building and then he sensed Batman's signature as well. He also felt two others run away from the scene and figured that it was Luthor and whoever had helped him escape.

'Think you can make a clean get away from us, huh. Well, I've got you and you can't hide from me.' Piccolo thought to himself, sensing that the second signal was odd in a way he couldn't put his finger on but would let him find them easily later. After that, the Saiyan flew off to help the people trapped in the fire.

He got there quickly as he saw Batman enter the building to save a little girl. Other than those two, there weren't any other people in the building as he went to inform the fire fighters.

"Sir, the building will be clear as soon as Batman gets that little girl out." Piccolo told the Captain that was leading his crew, confident in the older man's abilities. The Captain nodded his head in appreciation for the info as he started to tell the others the plan. At that moment, a loud pitched scream was heard from inside the building as some of it started to collapse.

The teen Saiyan took back into the air and saw that Hawk Girl was already heading straight into the building.

"Hawk Girl! Batman and a girl are in there, on the third floor! Hurry!" Piccolo shouted. Hawk Girl didn't even look back as she continued to fly down into the inferno.

Seconds later, she flew out of the building holding both Batman and the little girl. As the landed the girl ran to her father, both happy that they could share a hug still.

"You know, I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." Hawk Girl told the Dark Knight as they watched the touching scene in front of them. A smirk was clearly evident on her face.

"I'm not used to being saved." Batman responded in monotone. After he had said that, The Flash had ran up to the fire fighters to see if there was anything he could do the help.

Piccolo meanwhile had helped the crews prepare their hoses and other equipment as he couldn't do much to help without taking out the buildings that were around. After this was done, he flew to the other two as The Flash started to help put out the fire by creating a vacuum and the crews spraying water.

"Batman, do you think this Luthor person had anything to do with this?" the teen asked as he landed near him.

"I'm certain he used this as a distraction so he could escape. Why, were you able to sense him?" Batman replied, curious to see if they could catch them early on or create a trap.

"Yes, I was able sense what I assume is him and other person with a very odd Ki signature. Who was it that helped him escape? And who Luthor is?" Piccolo answered, wanting to know more.

"Ultra-Humanite is his accomplice, he's a genius that transplanted his brain into an Albino Gorilla when his body started to fail. I would suppose that would account for the signature." Batman told the Saiyan.

"As to Luthor he's one of the main villains that Superman has fought but he wasn't able to put away since he could use the money from his company to help weasel his way out of court. A while back, we had permission to see if he was the one that sold weapons illegally to terrorist and we caught him. However, it turns out that he has a rare form of blood poisoning from carrying Kryptonite for so long. I figure no that he's dying, he would try to go all out and kill Superman." Batman explained, condensing the facts for the time being.

"If he's willing to try to do that, why wouldn't go for everyone else in the League if he's that desperate?" Piccolo wondered.

"I don't doubt that. I believe that he's making a trap for us. And what better way to counter a trap than with another trap." Batman told him, plans already in the works.

(Abandoned Metropolis Museum)

"Nobody hurts Grundy!" The pale, large zombie yelled, attacking two other criminals. Copperhead, a man dressed as the namesake snake and Cheetah, a woman that looked remarkably like the feline, had arrived to where a job was said to be and were being attacked by the large un-dead man.

Cheetah was able to easily evade the zombie's attacks as he threw a table at them. Thinking quickly Copperhead jumped on his back to try and place him a chokehold but the Grundy was almost too large for it to be possible. They also didn't notice a pale and slender man with a cane walk in. Shadows soon started to appear on the end of his cane as he pointed it towards the three other criminals. The shadows spread out and covered the interior of the museum.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Grundy asked, confused with it becoming pitch black. After asking that question, the shadows receded back into the man's cane.

"I did. And I'll do worse if you three don't stop acting like children." The man said, dressed in all black clothing and wearing a black top hat.

"And just who are you?" Cheetah asked. The three grouped together as the confronted the man.

"The Shade. And my Nightstick is more than enough to handle you amateurs." The man answered smugly, taking a bow.

A purple ray like the one of Green Lantern then took hold of Shade's Nightstick and brought it into the air. There floating down was a woman in a black and purple suit with long dark hair. When she had landed, Cheetah snarled at her though she stayed nonchalant about the feline woman being in her face.

"Ugh, common criminals. Is this what I've been reduced to?" Star Sapphire asked rhetorically, clear in disdain of the other four people in her company.

"Criminals yes, but certainly not common." A voice said from above. They turned around to see Lex and Ultra-Humanite come down in a ruined elevator.

"Lex Luthor, the plot thins." Shade commented, not quite happy about the situation.

"Cheetah, Sapphire, Grundy, glad you could make it. Of course you all know the Ultra-Humanite." Luthor introduced them to the genius behind him and the others.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ultra responded with a smile.

"Cut the act Luthor, what do you want?" Copperhand demanded, the situation being something they didn't expect.

"The five of you are the best in the world in what you do and I have special need of your skills." Lex told them as he walked up to them, as convincing as the businessman he was.

"My services don't come cheaply." Cheetah stated as she checked her claws. Luthor smiled knowingly.

"You all will be payed most handsomely, you have a single simple job to do. Kill Superman and the Justice League." Luthor smirked as he told them what they need to do. However, it was Grundy that noticed something.

"Luthor, there are eight in the Justice League and only seven of us." Grundy pointed out. Luthor looked at zombie in contempt as he felt dismissive of the 'reserve' member.

"That blond haired kid? Please, neither Superman or Batman have their allies join them no matter how skilled they are. He is a 'reserve member', nothing more. Besides, if the League falls, the so does he and the others." Luthor explained, confident in his reasoning, casting aside the teen.

(Watchtower)

Piccolo was currently meditating as he concentrated on his Ki. He was in one of the training rooms, finding them a good place for what he needed to do. After talking to Batman, he figured he could work on the Multi-Form technique while he waited for them to counter Luthor. His eyes then snapped opened.

"_Multi-Form_!" Piccolo declared. Suddenly, his body split into two, each looking identical to other. The two Saiyans then walked around in each other, trying to find anything different from the other. The two then stepped back and smiled the familiar Son smile at each other, happy at their success.

"Hey Piccolo! Batman asked for you to come to the main room and...and...why are there two of you?" Hawk Girl asked, looking at the two in confusion.

"Huh, oh hey there. Sorry, I'm just trying out a technique that I haven't really used." The two answered in stereo. Hawk Girl continued to stare until the teen got the hint.

Once again concentrating on their Ki, the two fused back into one and then smiled back at his teammate.

"Sorry, I guess I should have figured that someone would be surprised." Piccolo apologized.

"You don't say, I nearly freaked out at that. Do you know how freaky that was?" Hawk Girl told him sourly, though some of her sarcastic humor shining through.

"My mentor was the one who showed it to me, so yeah I kinda know how it feels." the Saiyan replied. The winged heroine had a chuckle at that. The two had some talk as they walked toward the main room.

"Oh hey there Hawk Girl, Piccolo. What's up? I was just telling Batman a story of when a saved a burning building. I had the fire out before the firemen even got out of their trucks." Flash bragged as he met up with the other two.

"Impressive." Hawk Girl responded, not really sounding impressed.

"Fastest man on Earth." Flash continued to stroke his ego. Hawk Girl however, saw an opening.

"That might be why you can never get a date.' she told him with a smug look.

"Yeah, that sure is...wait what?" it took a while for the comment to fully register with Flash and when he did he looked at his teammate in dismay.

Piccolo had no idea what they were talking about. Batman simply berated them for being too loud as he listened to the news on the monitor. Soon after that, Batman had turned the volume up to hear what was going on.

"This just in. Ultra-Humanite has taken control of the Federal Building and taken several hostages. Ultra-Humanite, a freak of nature, is reportedly a genius and considered very dangerous." The reporter stated on the news. Batman then turned to look back at Flash.

"Still think it's going to be easy?" Batman asked the speedster rhetorically as he got up and went to the hanger. The others three soon followed.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: And there is the set up for the rest of the episode. I figured out how I'm going to go with the following order of the episodes though I got to figure which ones I will cover directly and which ones I will leave out so I can make original content. And now notes!

1) I will try to make more chapter sooner than normal as I have semester finals coming up so I want to give you guys more content before I get bogged down. During the summer, I'm not sure how the schedule will go but I also want to shorten the amount of time between updates. I'm thinking of making a forum or something to help keep people up to date with the story.

2) This might count as spoilers so if you don't want to know, don't go on reading and simply skip on the rest. After this arc is down, we will have time before the events of 'Paradise Lost' and with that time Gohan will get to know more teenage heroes, namely Static Shock. I'm saying this because I don't know where I can find some episodes and I'm asking if someone might know.

3) Lex Luthor, your kinda fun to right you cocky bastard. Why is he dismissive of Gohan/Piccolo? Because he's pretty arrogant and he based it off of his prior encounters with Superman. Superman barely allows Supergirl to help out during the events of Superman: TAS so he figures that Piccolo would be regarded the same way. And at this point, Dick had his falling out with Bruce and it's Tim that's the current Robin I believe. If not, I'm making it that way. But he won't enjoy the surprises he'll have later on.

And that's all for now. As always, if you have any comments, questions or constructive criticism feel free to leave a review or PM me.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	16. Injustice: Part 2

A/N: Alright guys, a bit of news. I've got finals for college coming up. Next week is Reading Week and then Finals' Week. I'm going to try to have a chapter next week but if not, there won't be a chapter until after I head back home. After that, I might be able to pull off one chapter a week but I'm not sure yet.

For the people that are saying that I've shown Gohan as underpowered, I haven't had him do anything of actual feats yet. The grandest thing he did was destroy the Imperium mother ship which didn't even use half his normal form's power. The fact he's in Super Saiyan is for concealing his identity and he has mastered that form so that he uses very little of his actual power for long periods of time. He will let more out as the situation calls for it, just wait alright.

Also, the chapter is mostly action, so I hope I wrote it well enough.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related materials are property of DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akria Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Injustice: Part 2

"Humanite! I need a show of good faith, let us see on of the hostages before we continue." The police negotiator tried to deal with Ultra-Humanite. The police had surrounded the Federal Building in Metropolis after getting word that Ultra-Humanite had a dozen hostages in there.

The police knew that the Justice League were on they way and just needed to keep the super villain in the building. They had gotten info that it was Ultra-Humanite that had helped Luthor escape. Naturally the League would want information.

However, on top of another nearby building most of the League were standing, observing the situation and figuring when it would be best to strike. Superman had finished talking with the police Captain on the ground and spoke with the others. Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern were still with the Javelin with Batman and Piccolo near the edge of the building.

"Alright, the Captain says that at least a dozen people are being held. Piccolo, what do you sense?" Superman asked the Saiyan, wanting to go in with as much information as possible. Piccolo had opened his eyes after sensing the people in the building.

"There's only seven people in there, including Luthor and Humanite. None of them have good intentions." was all that Piccolo said, getting ready to go in.

"Alright then, you all the plan. Flash, you might want to get in place," Batman said while Flash nodded with a cocky smile as he ran down to the street,"Now we just need a good moment to strike."

Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl took to the air as Batman readied his grappling hook. Piccolo kept focusing on the Ki signals in the building as the situation keep developing so he could make sure there were as little surprises as he could manage.

It was only a few more minutes after that Ultra-Humanite appeared in the entrance to the Federal Building, holding a 'hostage' with a gun to her head.

"If you want a show of faith, I shall oblige Now, what do you have in mind for this negotiation?" Ultra-Humanite asked the officers outside. Seeing the opportunity, the negotiator instantly started to talk with the villain.

"Humanite, let one of the hostages go. I'll hand over one of my men in return." The negotiator declared, hoping for a break through.

"What do you take me for, a Neanderthal? What kind of-" Ultra was soon cut off as a green ray of light went grabbed hold of his weapon as Superman flew into him, driving his fists into his torso.

As that happened, the 'hostage' feel to the ground and Batman swooped in on his cable and landed behind the woman. While the woman smiled, she didn't notice that the Dark Knight had taken out handcuffs.

"You're safe now." was all that was said as Batman handcuffed the woman's hands behind her back.

The woman jumped up, now revealing herself a Cheetah, shocked that the ruse was seen through so easily. Once on her feet, she tried to kick at the Bat, which was blocked though he was starting to be driven back into the building.

As Green Lantern walked through the building, he kept his guard up, waiting for someone to come out and jump him. He was soon rewarded as he heard the wall behind him start to crumble. He saw the reanimated Grundy burst through the wall. Even as he charged, Green Lantern blasted him with a beam from his ring, stunning the zombie.

However, Grundy soon shook the cobwebs off and landed a solid punch to Green Lantern, causing him to fall of the second floor and land on his feet on the first. Seeing as the reanimated villain was stronger than himself physically, John knew he would have to stay back until someone else could match him.

Superman, meanwhile, was grappling with Ultra-Humanite and landed a few good punches on the criminal. A sudden blast of pink energy courtesy of Star Sapphire to the Man of Steel's back had him stunned long enough for Ultra to throw him into a wall. However, Hawk Girl broke through a window, her mace crackling with energy as she flew straight to Star Sapphire.

Taken by surprise, Hawk Girl was able to land a couple of good hits on the villainess before she was forced to form a shield around herself.

Batman had been able to handle the incredibly agile Cheetah, causing her to rethink what she was doing. As her hands were still bound, she wasn't able to use her claws, she was hoping someone else would come by so she could work on getting out of the handcuffs. Fortunately for her, Copperhead had shown up at that time and was able to swing his tail at Batman, forcing the man back. As the snake based man lunged, Flash came from behind and landed a straight punch on the man's jaw.

"Down boy." Flash said with a smug tone. Batman looked at the rest of the League to see how the fight was going.

Cheetah took the opportunity to try and bite the man but was caught Wonder Woman's lasso in midair.

"Go leave Cheetah with the officers outside, we'll handle this." Batman told her, who replied with a confident smile.

Meanwhile, Shade had come out of the shadows hiding him in order to blind Flash who was running circles around Copperhead. He was soon knocked aside due to a blast that had come from Green Lantern.

Piccolo decided to help out Green Lantern, having hurtled a Ki blast at Grundy from outside which let John focus on Shade and Superman on Ultra. From what he could see, Grundy was probably as strong as Superman but he couldn't fly so he used that to his advantage, staying in the air and harassing him with light Ki blasts. The walking corpse soon grew annoyed with him.

It was Luthor who was watching everything on a balcony that was the most surprised to see the teen there, as he assumed that he wouldn't be. Angered, he drew his Walter P76 pistol and fired at Piccolo. The round impacted on the side of the Saiyan's head but did little other than annoy him. Batman however, was able to see where Luthor was and decided to go and take him down.

Grundy jumped up in the air, trying to land a double ax handle but instead passed through a After Image before landing back on the ground. He soon met a kick to his midsection from the Saiyan, who reappeared in front of Grundy, causing him to be thrown back and into a support pillar. The kinetic energy was too much for the pillar and fell on top of the zombie, almost completely knocked out.

Hawk Girl remained on the offensive, causing Star Sapphire to try and dodge her mace and unable to help out the others. However, Shade was able to put a layer of darkness for a brief second, which he used to send more shadows at Hawk Girl. The shadows envelope her and she fell to the ground. Sapphire's reprieve didn't last long as Wonder Woman had landed punch to her midsection.

Flash got up, shaking the cobwebs out and saw Grundy start to get back up. Flash then raced that way, intending on lending a hand to Piccolo.

Batman raced up the stairs, heading straight towards Luthor. Even as he raised his gun it was batted away and was tackled to the ground. Luthor however, was able to headbutt Batman which caused him to stumble back. Seeing his chance, Luthor grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the Dark Knight's head.

A pink energy beam that was reflected off of Wonder Woman's bracers however caused the floor underneath them to explode and collapse with Lex falling. Ultra-Humanite, after backing Superman into a wall, saw this.

"Well, there goes our paycheck." Ultra deadpanned as he leaped into the air and caught the dying man.

"Thanks." Luthor said in a sour tone, not happy with how things were going.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you Lex." Ultra tried to say convincingly. Said man simply scoffed.

"Yeah, I bet you do." was the reply Lex gave him.

Still on the balcony, Batman had gotten back to his feet and was preparing to use a batarang when Copperhead slithered down the wall behind him. Having caught a glance of what was happening, Piccolo knew he had to warn him.

"Batman! Behind you!" He yelled, sending a Ki blast at the same time. Batman raised his arm, having his gauntlet block the bite from the snake man. However, the man's fangs were able to penetrate and inject a small amount of venom into Batman before being blasted into unconscious by the Ki blast.

Having regained some of his bearings, Luthor looked around and he saw Green Lantern and Superman overwhelming the Shade and Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl were double teaming on Sapphire. Flash and Piccolo were both give Grundy enormous trouble as he couldn't keep up with them and Copperhead was knocked out.. Lex could see that things had gone downhill fast and needed to do something before he was captured again.

"They're too well organized! Cheetah has already been arrested and Copperhead is missing, a tactical retreat might be in order Lex." Ultra-Humanite advised the criminal mastermind.

"I can get us out of here. It's either that or prison again." The Shade told him, having blocked a energy beam from Green Lantern.

Luthor's face contorted in displeasure of having been beat back by the Justice League. However, he resigned himself to fight another day.

"Fine. Do it." Luthor said, getting ready to bail out.

The Shade put his cane in the air and let shadows move throughout the building, even going as far as to cover the immediate area outside. The darkness however, was not much of a hindrance to the Super Saiyan and shot a Ki blast in the direction he sensed the criminals go. The Shade, being able to see in the darkness, raised his cane to defend himself but his instrument was little in the way of blocking he energy. The cane exploded in several parts though the darkness remained. Seeing as he couldn't actually see in the pitch black, Piccolo decided not to chase them, especially as he felt Batman's Ki start to fluctuate.

Green Lantern used his ring to push the darkness away and bring the room back to normal. Most of them were looking to see where the villains went while Piccolo flew up to the balcony. There on his knees was Batman, having trouble breathing and sweating. Though he didn't receive a full dose of Copperhead's venom, what he did get was pretty bad.

"Where did they go?" Flash asked as he looked around.

"Gone, but we did get two of them." Hawk Girl said, flying up and seeing Copperhead laying on the ground.

"And they got on of us." Superman said, concerned for Batman's condition.

"We have to get him back to the Watch Tower. Let's go." Green Lantern said while the rest nodded. Superman grabbed his friend and put him over his shoulder to carry him back to the Javelin.

(An hour later.)

"Your tell me you want MORE money!" Luthor yelled at his hired criminals, angered at what he was hearing. Of course, the others weren't taking this well.

"You get what you pay for Lex." Shade said with venom.

"You want to be rewarded for FAILURE!" Luthor continued to rant at them. As he turned around, he felt Grundy's hand wrap around his neck and hoist him up in the air.

"Urgh, go on...do it. You'll save me months of bed pans and IV's. You'll also guarantee that you'll never see a cent from me." Luthor told them, having one last ace in his pocket. Grundy reluctantly let him go.

"You crazy." Grundy said, not liking where this whole thing was going.

"And what's wrong with that? It's down wonders for me." A snide voice said from the entrance of the building. There standing in all of his comedic glory, was the purple suit clad, bleached white skin and green hair of the Clown prince of Crime. The Joker had arrived. And Luthor couldn't be more annoyed at the jester.

"Get out of here you idiot." Luthor told him while having his head in his hands, remembering the last time he had worked with the Joker. The Joker took it all in stride, and a hug with the master mind.

"Oh Lexy I'm hurt. Having this little party and not even inviting little old me." Joker said as he hugged the other man. Luthor was having none of it and slapped him back.

"Grundy, get him out of here." Luthor told the zombie.

As Grundy moved up to grabbed the clown, the Joker used the flower on his suit to spray his knock out gas straight into the zombie's face. Grundy coughed for a few seconds before falling to the floor with a thump.

"You incompetent idiot! Two of the people I've hired have been arrested and Shade is basically useless until we fix his night stick. You would put my plans further into jeopardy than help them!" Luthor yelled at him, seeing his plans fall apart.

"Ah, Lex, did you really think I would show up without having a plan? Of course, you might be interested to know that you've been tagged the whole time." The Joker said, holding up a Bat tracer that he had nicked off of Luthor's clothes.

"Oh, but don't worry. Remember, I know how the Bat thinks. AH HAHAHAHHAHA!" The Joker declared before proceeding to laugh his head off.

(Watch Tower)

'Hm...so another person joined them? I don't think it will matter once Batman wakes up.' Piccolo thought as he looked out of one of the windows on the Watch Tower. He knew their Ki signatures and that meant that anywhere in the world wasn't safe.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: Well guys, that's chapter 16 for all of you. As I said, if I'm not able to come out with a chapter later this week, the next update won't happen until after my finals are and I'm back home. I'm going to try and give you guys something since you've all been awesome readers and I can't thank you enough for reading this. And now, time for some notes.

1) Losing effectively three of his goons is the least that Lex is going to have to worry about. Everyone was worried about Batman so they didn't chase even though they know that both Gohan and Batman are actively tracking him. And it's also not all that's going to deviate from the original show either. And as a matter to his gun. Well, in the show, it looks remarkably like the Walther P38 and Luger P08. So I decided to make it a modern version was that and thus the Walter (as I don't want to rip off the actual manufacturer and just decided to make it this universe's version of it) P76 is Lex's personal firearm.

2) Why didn't Gohan chase after them? Well, seeing as Batman, one of the few people he actually knows in this universe, hurt and basically dying kinda overrides his want to chase them. Gohan is very nice guy and do you really think he would chase them if one of his teammates is hurt? Besides, he can track them from anywhere in the world so it's not like they actually got away. Plus, that means I get to write the Joker, and that's marvelously good fun.

3) After this arc, I'm going to have to make up some more original stuff so that I can have Diana be away from her island for a reasonable amount of time. If you really want to know, it's been about a month and a half from the formation of the Justice League so I'm thinking of extending that time more so it makes sense for her to be worried about what her mother thinks. That and I get to make more stuff with guys like Static.

Well guys, that's all the news and notes that I have. And as always, feel free to comment and leave constructive criticism in reviews or PM's.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	17. Injustice: Part 3

A/N: Well guys, sorry I wasn't able to put out a chapter but Finals got to me and I needed to focus on those. Now that I'm on summer break, I can try to put more chapters the every other week but we'll have to see about that later. First order of business is finally finishing Injustice in this chapter and Lex Luthor will finally get his. This chapter is coming out late since I had to help my uncle move the contents of his store during the week. I am however determined to put this chapter out in May.

In apologies for the lateness, I made this chapter extra long.

Disclaimer: The Justice League and all related materials are property of DC and Warner Bros. The following is a non-profit fan made story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Injustice: Part 3

As Piccolo looked out at the Earth from the Watch Tower, he kept track of where the villains that had tried to ambush them. He had been able to focus on their Ki especially that of Ultra-Humanite and who he now knows as Star Sapphire. He may had had a chance to stop them earlier but Batman's injury was more of a priority.

The group hadn't moved very far from where they had fought the League and seemed to have gained another person, Piccolo had gathered. The new one was probably because they had lost both Copperhead and Cheetah so that they were greatly outnumbered now. The new one seemed to just radiate malice and mal-intent and an oddly gleeful demeanor. Something that slightly disturbed Piccolo. However, he could not sense that the person had an above normal Ki or any sort of powers something that was a small comfort.

"Piccolo, Batman's vitals are stabilizing. He should be conscious soon." J'onn said as he came up from below the observation deck. Piccolo grinned at the news.

"Thanks J'onn, I'll be down there soon." Piccolo replied as J'onn nodded and went back down through the floor to the infirmary.

'I can't help but think I've forgot something. I can't think of anything I might have missed during the fight and I kept track of the villains." Piccolo thought to himself as he had a small nagging feeling.

Shaking his head, he decided that he would go and see Batman. He figured that he should apologize for not keeping track of Copperhead just in case Batman was in a foul mood.

Floating downwards to the deck that would lead to the infirmary, he walked down the hall which was on that level. The Watch Tower, he noted, was an easy place to get lost in.

As he got closer, he could hear Superman and J'onn talking to Batman thanks to his enhanced hearing, basically saying for him to take it easy and that he should rest. It soon after that he got to the infirmary.

"I'll be heading down to Striker's soon to interrogate Cheetah and Copperhead." Superman told Batman, though the look in Batman's eye wall that was needed for Piccolo to know what he was going to say.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Batman asked as he tried to get up. Before even getting his head off the bed, Superman had his hand on the Caped Crusader's shoulder to keep him in place.

"What part of resting did you not get?" Superman asked, though he probably already knew the answer.

"Superman, I can do that interrogation in my sleep. I think that would count as resting." Batman fired back at the Man of Steel. Said man couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's answer. J'onn on the hand, didn't seem to get it.

"Seems like the venom has affected you more than we thought." J'onn said sincerely.

"Don't worry J'onn. I'll be taking Flash with me down to Striker's. Piccolo, you think you can be on top of the information the media is giving out. I know you can sense them but I want everything to be validated and 100% accurate alright." Superman told him, cautious as it was Lex Luthor they were dealing with.

"Of course, I've got something to tell you but I can relay that while you go down." Piccolo said politely. Superman nodded and then walked out of the infirmary to go find Flash and go down to Earth.

After he had left, J'onn noticed that Batman had started to take out his IV's and the monitoring equipment.

"Batman, we have advised you to to rest." J'onn said, concern and even a smudge of annoyance in his voice.

"I can rest while I monitor the T.V. screens J'onn." Batman replied as he gathered his cape and walked out. Piccolo took a step to the side to let him through and then fell in step behind him followed by J'onn.

Somehow, he was sure Superman knew this was going to happen. The three then made it to the main deck where most of the T.V.'s were and Batman sat down in a chair and turned the system on.

"I know this must be hard for you, feeling vulnerable." J'onn started to say to Batman, a small tick visible on his face.

'Oh no.' Piccolo thought to himself but couldn't think of a way to stop the oncoming speech.

"You are the only one of us without powers but you mustn't think of yourself as a liability. You are a valuable member of our team and..." J'onn didn't get much further as Batman stood up and started to walk away.

"I'll go talk to him J'onn, don't worry." Piccolo said to a confused J'onn as he flew to follow the Dark Knight.

"Batman!" Piccolo yelled to get the older man's attention. It worked as he turned around to see the half Saiyan land in front of him.

"Batman, I just wanted to apologize for not keeping track of Copperhead. I guess I got caught up in the fight." Piccolo apologized as he bowed his head. A faint smile was on Batman's face at this.

"You have nothing to apologize about. We haven't worked as a team much before so it's natural that we aren't in sync with each other. I'm not even mad at J'onn. I had an idea but it's risky, are you willing to listen? Batman asked the teenager.

"What do you have in mind?" Piccolo replied, his Saiyan instincts wanting to get their hands on one of the villains of Luthor's gang.

(Striker State Prison)

"Come on Copperhead, you want us to believe that your just a victim of circumstance?" Flash asked sarcastically as he sat across the villain with his feet up on the table. Superman had a chair on the left side of the table but instead elected to stay standing.

"Of course, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Copperhead said, his slimy tone not amiss.

Superman suddenly flashed in front of the super villain, grabbed by the throat and had him against the the wall.

"I've got one guy on a hospital bed because of you and another waiting to get his hands on you. Are you sure that want to stick to your story?" Superman questioned, trying to channel Batman into his technique. Copperhead, however, took this without even beating an eyelash.

"Thisss is sssupposed to be the part where I start to fear for my life and gush out everything you want to hear. Well, newsss flash, you're no Batman." mocked Copperhead. Superman let him go at that point, with a satisfying grunt from the snake basked criminal.

"That's right boy scout, you're not getting anything from me." Copperhead gloated.

"Come on, we're out of here." Superman told Flash.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with Cheetah." Flash stated as he got up from his chair. Copperhead still had a smug look on his face even as the two heroes walked out of the room.

"You can take him back to his cell." Superman told the guards standing outside of the room. The two men nodded and entered the room to escort the villain back to his prison cell.

"How does Batman do it?" Superman wondered. Interrogation was not as easy as it looked it seemed.

"Beats me, could use some of that charm right now couldn't we." Flash said, watching as the guards took Copperhead down the hall. One of the escorting guards looked back at them.

"Oh yeah, warden wanted me to tell you guys that Cheetah already asked for her lawyer and pleads the fifth." the guard said before they turned the corner.

"Well bummer, it'd be useless to question her know. Anything we could get out of her, the defense could say was against her rights." Flash said, disappointed though maybe for other reason. Cheetah being Cheetah after all.

"Wait...how do you know that Flash?" Superman asked, slightly surprised at Flash's knowledge about the law.

"Uh...too much TV?" more of a question than an answer but the Man of Steel decided to take it.

Dejected, the two continued walking down the hallway until they reached the security checkpoint. A couple of curious guards noticed the looks on their faces.

"Did you two get anything?" On of them asked.

"Not a thing. Copperhead won't talk and Cheetah knew enough on the law to get herself a lawyer and keep quiet." Superman answered the man.

"That's new, most people we get don't even know that they can do that. Guess some people did pay attention in class." The guard commented.

"I guess so. Well, we'll be off, keep them nice and locked up for us." Flash told them, waving good bye.

"Take care of them and yourselves okay." Superman told them also waving as he walked away. A few minutes later, they had exited the prison and made their way to the helipad where the shuttle was.

Once the two had got on the shuttle, Superman heard that someone was on the communicator.

"Superman here, go ahead." Superman spoke into the communicator in his ear.

"Superman, this is Piccolo. Batman's got a plan but it's risky. He's already told me and I told J'onn. J'onn doesn't like it too much but I reassured him about it." Piccolo said over the comm.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this?" Superman asked sarcastically, something a bit out of the ordinary for him. Seeing it was Batman however, it might be justified.

"Maybe because you won't?" was Piccolo's reply, not really getting the sarcasm.

(Back in Metropolis proper.)

Batman glided across the shadow rooftops with practiced ease, even if it was at a slower pace. Having just recovered from being poisoned, he couldn't exactly move at his normal pace. However, that is what he wanted for this.

After seeing where Piccolo tracked the super villain's Ki, he cross referenced it with his own tracker and even with J'onn just to be sure. After explaining his plan in full detail, he went off in one of the other shuttles back down to Earth.

"Batman, the others have been notified. Radio silence is now in effect." J'onn said over the communicator. Batman took his out of his ear and promptly turned it off before continuing to the abandoned building that was his target.

A few minutes after jumping through the roofs, he was on the building he needed to enter. Opening the skyline, he used simply jumped down from the roof, barely making a noise with the moonlight coming down down from the skyline. Taking a quick glance around him, he walked forward to the the balcony.

Looking below, he saw four of the criminals playing poker with the use of flood lights with no Luthor in sight.

Behind him, moving almost as quietly, was the trademark purple tailored suit of The Joker holding a large sports bag. Quickly moving up, he swung the bag straight into his nemesis' back. Connecting, Batman was launched over the railing, falling three stories and landing through the wooden table.

Batman groaned in unconscious pain as rocks started to fall from the top floor as Joker emptied the bag over the edge. Laughing gleefully the entire time.

(Half an hour later.)

"Ungh." Batman grunted as he came back to. He could feel himself restrained and could feel some sort of light above his had due to the heat it was giving off.

Opening his eyes, he could see what was left of Luthor's gang staring at him, with the unwelcome addition of the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Joker, I should have known you'd be involved with this." Batman stated.

"Jokes on you Batsy. Your as unwanted here as I am. And no one likes a second party crasher." Joker shot back, walking around Batman and his restraints.

"Enough of your inane blabbering. Look Batman, you must have a way of getting into that Watch Tower. So why don't you be cooperative and tell me where it is." Luthor said snidely, having shoved Joker away. The resulting smile on Batman's face was priceless.

"Guess." Was all the Caped Crusader said. Off to the side, Batman's utility belt was laying on a table, the super villains having the foresight to take it from him before hand. Luthor's comback was simply a growl before walking back and throwing the belt to Grundy.

"Grundy." was all he said. Getting the message, Grundy tried to pry on of the pouches on the belt open. Only to be met with several thousands volts of electricity. While he was a zombie, Grundy was not immune to pain and shortly after fell onto the ground, unconscious and smoking.

The smile on Batman's face never left the entire time.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use my actual tools. Get that thing up to the lab. Humanite, you and Grundy guard him." Luthor ordered.

"Wait, your going to just leave him like that? Lexy, you of all people should know. Take him out now and get it over with. We can't have his little friends coming around here." Joker told Lex, waving his arms in Batman's direction. The other villains there also looked at Luthor, as for once the Joker had a point.

"WHAT! Those restraints are pure titanium. And that stasis field will stop the Martian from locating him." Luthor defended himself from his lackeys.

Joker came open behind him once again and put his arm around the fallen billionaire businessman.

"Lex, take it from some one who knows. Just get it over with and get ol' Batsy out of your hair forever." Joker told him, his hand going over Luthor's Walter P-76. Luthor for his part, didn't take the close proximity of the clown very well.

"Get your hands off of me. Let's go." Luthor ordered once more. After the others sighed, they complied. Star Sapphire used her powers to lift up the belt without the need to touch it and they filled out, except for Grundy and Ultra Humanite.

"Now, you gentlemen don't mind, I shall go and try to relax and read." Humanite told them, going over to a table and sat down on of the chairs. Grundy on the other hand seemed content to simply watch Batman in case he actually did something.

Several minutes passed by, turning to a half hour before Batman finally spoke up again.

" Grundy, how much is Luthor paying you?" Batman casually asked the zombie.

"Grundy don't know." Grundy answered truthfully.

"As much as him? Think about it, you do all this work, take all those jabs at you. You should be making the most out of all of them." Batman stated.

"Grundy? Make more than me? Preposterous." Ultra-Humanite scoffed at the notion. Grundy looked at the Gorilla and then back to Batman.

"Is it?" was all that Batman said. Grundy's face turned into a grimace as he walked up behind Humanite.

"Pardon?" Humanite asked when Grundy's large hand was on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Grundy threw Humanite into the air while he yelled in rage. As Humanite got up, he saw Grundy charge him with his arms out in front of him. Humanite had the good sense to jump out of the way and jump onto Grundy's back. The zombie tried to reach behind him to grab at Humanite, but his arms couldn't reach. So instead, he ran backwards into several boxes and the wall, stunning Humanite and causing him to fall off of his back.

With that opening, Grundy once again lunged at the genius with the two now wrestling on the ground. As they rolled on the ground, they heard the elevator door open. They had stopped rolling around, whit Grundy having Humanite in a head lock. Out of the elevator walked Lex, Star Sapphire, Shade and Joker, with Lex looking ready to kill them right there.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Luthor yelled at them. At this, Grundy simply punched Humanite in the head since he still had him in the hold. After he fell to the floor, Grundy got up and apologized to Luthor. Said man simply growled in return.

"You! You did this didn't you. Well, it won't work twice. Humanite, this time you're without Grundy, don't let him get to you." Luthor ordered, figuring that the genius would be able to see through the hero's mind games.

After that, Luthor gathered the others and they went back upstairs through the elevator, leaving a disgruntled Humanite in the room alone with Batman. It was several more seconds when Humanite spoke.

"Three quarters of a million dollars." he said.

"I'll double it and donate the same amount to the Culture Channel." Batman offered. At his words, Humanite simply looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"I saw the cover for the magazine." Batman stated.

"Impressive. I will assume that your comrades already know of your presence here and are simply waiting for the appropriate time to apprehend us. As well as the fact that you most likely are already partway through the process to release yourself. I will question on what you want me to accomplish however." Humanite responded.

"Simply inform the Watch Tower through a secure line on how Luthor plans on destroying it. If you could also find a way to help prolong Luthor's life, I would appreciate it. Who knows what would happen if Superman thought he was responsible for ending his life, however indirect." Batman informed him. Humanite just nodded.

"I will accept your proposal. I'm not quite fond of Luthor anyhow." Humanite responded after he considered the request.

"For now however, I will keep up the charade of my alliance to Luthor. The watch will also rotate after a while but our deal will be upheld, I assure you." Ultra-Humanite told him. He then walked over to the table once more and sat down, reading the magazine he was so rudely interrupted from reading earlier.

Silence then filled the room and dragged on until the hour mark. At that point, they heard the elevator chime again and this time it was Star Sapphire.

"Luthor is having another one of his attacks. He requested that you go up there and help treat him while I stay and guard Batman." the female villain told Humanite.

"Then I shall make my leave." he responded as he walked over to the elevator and got in.

(Watch Tower)

As J'onn and Piccolo were monitoring the news feed in case of any major trouble they had to take care happened. So far, Green Lantern had helped with a fire and Flash had been there when some passerby was caught in the blast zone of a demolished building. Other than that, it was apparently quiet night.

They had been waiting for a certain call to come eventually and until then, they had their duties. The silence between was calm and easy and their idle chatter was enough to keep them occupied, as well as some snacks.

"J'onn, want a Oh-Oh?" Piccolo asked, having offered the martian a double cookie with cream in the middle. Having got them from the cafeteria earlier, he found them to be a simple kind of tasty and even on the edge of always wanting to have one. Being a polite boy, he saw fit to offer one to his friend.

"I will have one." J'onn answered, taking the offered cookie creation and taking a bite. His eyes widen a small, almost undetectable amount, when he took that bite.

"This is quite..." J'onn couldn't find the right word to describe in his repertoire of the English language.

"Tasty, delicious?" Gohan offered.

"Pleasing. May I have the box?" J'onn finished.

"Sure, here you go." Piccolo said, sliding the box of cookies over to J'onn. Before he could start eating however, a call from the secure sat-phone came.

"Hello, who is this?" Piccolo asked as he picked up the phone, having a fair reasoning on who it might be.

"..." was all that was heard as the person on the other side finished and hung up.

"Well?" J'onn asked curiously.

"They're going to try and slip a bomb in with the use of Batman's private transceiver. It's going to be Grundy, Shade and Star Sapphire." Piccolo said, getting up and starting to fly down to the hanger level with J'onn keeping pace.

"They will outnumber us three to two." J'onn stated, knowing that a single one of the villains being unoccupied would be able to finish their mission.

"Not for long." replied Piccolo as they landed on their desired level.

Piccolo took his stance with his legs spread out and his arms crossed over his chest he concentrated on his Ki again.

"_Multi-Form_!" a flash of light and then in the place of the teenage Saiyan was now two.

"I may only be at half power, but that should be more than enough for this." one of the Piccolos said, the on J'onn's right.

"I can sense them coming up. They'll be here soon J'onn, let's get ready." the other said, this one on the left.

"I find this to be somewhat jarring. An odd power of your's?" J'onn asked, feeling much like Hawk Girl when she saw this spectacle.

"A technique a friend of my father invented. Several others learned it, including my mentor who taught it to me." the Piccolo on the right answered as the other flew to hide behind a bunch of crates.

The other Piccolo and J'onn also found other places to hide themselves for the moment. They wanted the advantage of surprise as the criminals still thought that they would get in unnoticed.

Soon after, they heard the hanger doors open and in came Grundy and Shade inside of sphere made by Star Sapphire.

"As simple as that. Now, let's find a spot for that bomb and get out of here." Shade said as he hefted the briefcase in his hand. Looking around as he walked forward, a Ki blast headed his way. Impacting his nightstick, it was destroyed in a small explosion once more.

That was the que for J'onn and Piccolo get into action. J'onn went for Grundy as the two Piccolo's went for Shade and Sapphire each. Having lost his nightstick again, one that he had just repaired, he saw it was a futile effort to try and fight the Super Saiyan that made his way to him. He turned and tried to run but the Saiyan materialized in front of him. Seeing himself trapped, he threw a punch out of instinct but it was effortlessly caught by the hero. His fist caught in the vice grip, he felt himself being pulled forward and then nothing as a chop to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious.

Things weren't going much better for Grundy as he swung at J'onn. The Martian was easily able to make himself incorporeal, causing the zombie to simply go through him. Returning to normal, he landed a solid jab and straight punch to Grundy's midsection, knocking him back.

Sapphire was completely on the defensive as the other Piccolo fired Ki blast after blast, causing her shield to waver. The explosions on her made it hard to concentrate elsewhere but where her enemy was trying to keep herself from being blasted into oblivion. Thus, she failed to notice the other Saiyan come up from behind her and kick her in the back.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed in pain as she rocketed forward toward the other Piccolo. Unable to overcome her momentum, she received a double ax handle that sent her straight into a crate on the floor. As she crashed into it, the crate shattered as well as rendering her unconscious.

Back with J'onn, Grundy roared in rage as he could land a single hit while J'onn turned incorporeal. J'onn had landed several blows but the zombie refused to stay down. As Grundy got ready to charge again, both Piccolos came from behind and grabbed his large arms. Unable to move his arms no matter how much he strained, he realized too late to see the hay-maker from J'onn. As the punch connected, Grundy stumbled back before a kick from each Piccolo finally caused him to fall to the floor, out cold.

"Well, now that that's over we should probably get the bomb out of here." one Piccolo said as he landed. Soon after the other landed behind him and one simply faded back into the other. J'onn flew over to where Shade was laying on the ground and picked up the briefcase.

"Here, I will take them out of the hanger and notify the rest of the League while you destroy the bomb out in space." J'onn said as he handed the case over to Piccolo. The Saiyan nodded and flew to the chamber by the side of the main Hanger door. After he made sure that the others were out of the Hanger, he entered the chamber and took a deep breath while powering up.

Pushing the button to depressurize the chamber, he felt the air leave the room. He then pushed the button that opened the heavy blast doors that lead to space. After waiting for the doors to open fully, he flew a short distance out into space and threw the briefcase away from Earth followed by a Ki blast. The bomb detonated harmlessly away from the Watch Tower and Earth. Seeing his work complete, he went back inside to help J'onn restrain the criminals, doing the process in reverse.

(Metropolis)

Luthor's screams of pain finally stopped as he was placed back on the table. The electrical shocks from Humanite's Kyrponite suit were incredible painful but he rather take the pain than die a slow death. Humanite helped him sit back up as he looked at the chest piece he would have to wear for what would most likely be the rest of his life.

"Everything is working at optimal levels. This chest piece will absorb the kyrponite poisoning Lex." Ultra-Humanite told his employer, "However, it is only a treatment, not a cure as you still have your condition."

"Shesh, that sounds like lines that would come out of a comic book about a guy that makes a suit of flying armor that shoots lasers because he's got shrapnel stuck near his heart. Be more original." came the joking lines from the Joker himself as he came out of the elevator. As per usual, Luthor ignored him.

"That's fine, with my own additions I should be able to accomplish what I want before my untimely end." Luthor said as he brought out more armor matching the green color of his chest piece. As he started to attach them he noticed that the Joker was here.

"Wait...if you're up here, who the Hell is guarding Batman!" Luthor shouted at the clown. Said clown simply walked over and with a 'Tck' sat down in a chair in front of all the monitors, showing the security feed from the room where Batman was held.

"Don't worry Lexy, I've got the cameras watching him. Even hooked them up to this spiffy little monitor I found laying around." Joker told him as he held up a little hand held TV. "I just came up here to tell you that all your other playmates haven't come back from playing their games yet."

"WHAT!? They left over an hour ago, they should be here by now. Put the satellite feed up on there." Luthor ordered. Humanite did so, bringing up a video feed of the Watch Tower still in orbit.

"Hand me the remote. I need to see the feed before this." Luthor said as he grabbed the remote.

Rewinding it he saw a shuttle leave the Watch Tower. Having seen nothing truly of value yet he continued to rewind until he saw a large explosion in reverse in the background. Going back a little further, he saw that teenage hero he dismissed earlier come out of somewhere from the Tower. Playing it, he watched as the teen threw the briefcase into space followed by some sort of energy blast that caused the bomb to explode far from his prize. Wide eyed, he came to a sudden realization.

His plan was falling apart.

"Humanite, help me put the rest of my armor on! If they stopped the bomb then they'll be here soon enough!" Luthor panicked. Humanite complied as he went over to the table and started to assemble the pieces that Lex had yet to put together.

"Well, while you two prepare for a run through, I've got a side show I've got to attend to. I've got front row tickets for this one." The Joker told them while they rushed through with their tasks. Walking briskly to the elevator, he took out his handgun, intent clear on his face.

Once inside the elevator, he pushed the button to his destination, whistling a little jaunty tone that he made years ago as he waited to arrive at the bottom basement. After he got the basement and the doors opened he cracked a large face-splitting grin as he walked into the room.

"Well Batsy, the games were fun but I'm afraid I'm going to have to close the curtains on our show." he taunted as he walked around, his gun at the ready. He saw that his nemesis was no longer the restraints, he started to get a little worried. When he saw a shadow pass by his right, he turned and aimed his gun at that direction.

As he did, a batarang flew from the shadows and struck his gun, causing him to drop on his heel with the intent to run from where he thought the Dark Knight was going to come from, he ended up running into said hero's fist.

After shaking off the cobwebs, he looked at Batman before he spoke, "But how did you get free?"

"I could have gotten out at anytime, I was just bidding my time." he stated.

Not seeing much choice left, Joker threw a punch at Batman's face which was parried and received a punch to his own for his trouble.

"Your despicable." muttered the Joker before falling to the ground.

"Your clear to come in, I've got the Joker." Batman said into his communicator as he lifted Joker up and took the stairs up.

(Main Floor)

"Alright, now activate the rest of the circuits and let the suit power up. After this, I should have enough power to rid myself of Superman." Luthor told Humanite now that they got Lex in his armor.

A low humming was heard as the suit started up. Using the controls in the gauntlets, brought out the kyrponite radiation from his body into his hands.

"Perfect, now we wait." Luthor stated smugly.

"You won't have to wait long Lex. I'm right here." Came the voice of Superman. Luthor turned around to see him and the rest of the League save Batman in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you come so willing to be destroyed Superman." Luthor mocked before he fired a blast of radiation at the Man of Steel.

Thinking quickly, Green Lantern formed a shield around the group to protect them. Seeing that the current amount would do no good, Lex stopped firing.

"No matter, I've got plenty of radiation in my system AH!" Luthor was cut off mid sentence as an electrical shock coursed through this body.

Turning around, he saw Ultra-Humanite with a shock baton that he used to shock him in the back.

"Et tu, Humanite?" Luthor asked before he fell to the ground. The heroes looked on at what just happened as Humanite raised his hands.

"I surrender." he simply stated.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Hawk Girl said while Flash and Green Lantern nodded.

A few minutes later the police had arrived and rounded up the two criminals while the League provided extra security. Shade, Sapphire and Grundy were already in the armored carrier when the they put in Lex. When Humanite passed by, he spoke to Batman.

"Wait, you will uphold your end of the bargain?" he asked.

"Of course, double what Luthor paid and the generous donation." replied Batman.

"Excellent." Humanite stated, looking content as he was led away. Superman looked at his friend.

"So that's how you managed to convince him." Superman said as Batman cracked a small smile.

"Well you guys, we beat a bunch of bad guys that were bent on destroying all of us without any of us getting seriously hurt. Not bad for a Tuesday morning." Flash congratulated the rest as well as himself with his arms opened wide. At this, Piccolo's eyes widened as he remembered what was bugging him from earlier.

"What's wrong there kid." Green Lantern asked, habit putting the kid in there.

"I've got school in a few hours and I haven't started my homework!" Piccolo exclaimed before powering up and taking off into the sky. The others looked on with smiles and humorous giggles.

"Somehow, I don't envy him at all." Hawk Girl remarked. At that, Superman, Flash and Green Lantern all broke into laughter while J'onn and Wonder Woman looked on in confusion to that.

(A few days later, Striker State Prison)

Lex Luthor rolled around in his cot with a pillow over his ears as he tried to ignore the sounds of the opera from Humanite's room next door. Fed up with it all, he got up and started pounding on the wall.

"Hey, some of are trying to get some sleep over here!" He yelled.

In the other room, Humanite sat in his chair with headphones on as he continued to listen to the program. As the show came to a close, the credits came up.

'In thanks to our views like you. Thank you. Special thanks to the donations of Ultra-Humanite.'

"Exquisite."

(End Chapter.)

* * *

A/N: And there is the end of the 'Injustice for All' Arc. I still consider it Friday and therefore May since I refuse to admit it's the next day until the sun comes up. The work at my uncle's store was much more than we originally thought so it took several hours straight to make any headway. I would like to thank all of you for your patience with me and this story. And now, notes.

1) I'm going to try and come out with more content over the summer but the chapter might take a small hit in length for me to be able to do that. I had it tough this week with the work and the week before since my brain was fried thanks to a Logic final. If I do follow through with updating more often, the length will take a small hit but I will try to keep the quality up and to keep improving my writing.

2) In terms of the story, I again created a fictional counterpart to a real world item, this time Oreos with Oh-Ohs. Eventually, I'll come up with several more so that I don't have to do a disclaimer for those as well as the one I already have is quite long. In terms of Cheetah, well she's a smart person and any person that even has a small understanding of the law(U.S. law anyways) knows that once arrested and charged, you should always call for your lawyer and use your 5th amendment right to silence even if you are innocent. The outcome if you don't might not be pretty. The line gets a little more vague when it's a questioning but if you start to feel that it's turning into an interrogation, you should do the same.

3) Original content is the next up, with Gohan meeting fellow teenage superhero, Static. Early Static, since this is before 'A League of their Own.' How I'm going to do this, we'll have to wait and see. More and more adventures will come forth, with Supergirl, Nightwing and others that will remain unknown for now.

As always, any comments, questions and constructive criticism is welcome you may have are welcome in reviews or PM's.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	18. Static Charge: Part 1

A/N: Alright then guys, the time for a chapter has come up and I will deliver. Time to make some context for the next arc, 'Paradise Lost' which is a few months after the start of the series. But as I kinda goofed on my own timeline, it's now about two months. Still to make up some ground, with which I will make original content and maybe some subplots along the way.

Well, the problem this time was that I was having some pretty bad computer problems but I should have it ironed by now. It all kinda discouraged me and all that kind stuff but I'll bounce back. I apologize about the inconvenience you guys, I did try to get it out on time. I really should update my profile so you guys know about times like this.

Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest that follow this arc.

Disclaimer: Justice League and all related material are property of DC. The following is a non-profit fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animatioin, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Static Charge Part 1

Over the city of New York, a bright golden streak went across the skyline as it had for almost a month now. Even if the grand news on him had died down a good amount, the people still were in awe and welcomed the sight. They had gained their own Superman or something similar. So far, Piccolo only had to deal with bank robber, gang members and such. For that, most people were thankful.

Piccolo himself was simply flying through the air as he looked around for trouble. He senses, while higher than a normal human's, was still short of Superman's hearing and sight, he concluded. He had heard the he could hear a siren or a scream from clear across Metropolis and see down to a microscopic level. That was something he found to be impressive.

One of the troubles that Piccolo had started to encounter was the simply relying on his Ki sense to find someone in trouble wasn't the perfect way to go. Sometimes in the last two weeks he would arrive somewhere that he sensed that someone was in danger but was something much more trivial. Of course, the majority of them were real problems such as muggings, gangs going at it or worse, Piccolo did not want to cause a false alarm with the police if he showed up somewhere that he really shouldn't be.

'I'm just glad I don't have to worry about homework for this weekend on top of all of this.' Piccolo thought to himself. Schoolwork to him came easy enough, superheroing not so much.

'Maybe I should ask Superman for some advice on this. He's been doing this part of saving the world than I have.' he figured. Sure, he head been fighting galactic threats since he was 5 but being a superhero was a different story.

'Going to head back and have some dinner before heading out again. I really should start thinking of ways to keep my stomach full during school hours.' he continued to think to himself. His thoughts for food were quickly put aside as he heard some police sirens going off down on the street. Slowing down to match the speed of the traffic below, Piccolo flew down to street level.

Three police cruisers were in pursuit of a delivery truck whose back doors were open. Inside were a few canisters and some armed men that tried to stay inside of the truck without being thrown off. This had not gone to plan for the men inside. They were only supposed to transport the canisters to a warehouse and were armed if they guys they were dealing with didn't hold up their end of the deal. They weren't expecting the doors to open as they passed a police car.

When the police had started after them, the driver panicked and try to outrun the cops but now it seemed that he couldn't get away from them. Even now, he simply tried not to flip the truck and get them killed. At least, until he heard something knocking on the window of this door. Turning around, he saw the young face of the city's new hero.

The driver's face lost almost of it's color when he saw the Saiyan. News nowadays travels almost instantly so he knew what the person flying next to his window was capable of. His options on the slim side, he decided to take the one what wouldn't have him in the hospital for broken bones.

As the truck skidded to a stop, the three men inside the truck looked at each other in shock. The one closest to the wall separating the bed and cab knocked on the wall trying to figure out what was going on. Unknown to him, the driver had gotten out and got on the ground.

"This is New York City PD! Come out his your hands up!" the superior officer ordered over the megaphone.

"What do we do man? I don't want to go back to jail." one of the thugs told the others.

"We don't have much of a choice, we to try to fight back and we'll get shot. I don't know about you but this job isn't worth that." The one standing up told him.

"Guess your right. The money they paid us ain't worth the hospital trip. Besides, that new guy could be out there for all we know." The last one said. The other looked at him as they realized that the newest superhero had setup here. Any thoughts that they may have had about trying to get away or fighting was banished from their minds.

"Alright! We're coming out, don't shoot!" the three yelled at the same time. The walked out of the back and onto the street. They saw no less than half a dozen police officers with pistols and shotguns trained on them.

They took careful steps and then got on the ground with their hands on their heads. The police were on them in a second, handcuffing and lifting them up on their feet. As they looked around, they noticed that their buddy that was driving was being led to the police by Piccolo.

"I see you guys realized that you made the right choice back there. Those that have tried to get past them usually end up hurting pretty bad." one of the policemen remarked after seeing the thugs react to the sight of Piccolo being there. Speaking of which.

"Uh...Piccolo, do you think you can come down to the precinct with us? This...might be larger than what it looks like." the senior most officer, a Sergeant, asked the superhero.

"Sure, I'll follow you from above." Piccolo answered. Soon after some other cruisers showed up and began securing the scene and to collect the evidence.

After the four thugs had been placed in the back of the cruisers the cars started up and headed back to their precinct. Piccolo floated above the ground before following them, a few yards above them.

(Local Police Precinct)

It did not take long for the group of them to arrive with the four cars parking into the motor pool. Not really knowing what to do, Piccolo decided to simply walk through the front door.

"Welcome to precinct...oh! I...uh...welcome to precinct 13" the receptionist stuttered as she saw who it was that came into the building.

"Excuse me, do you know where the officers that just brought in the suspects are?" Piccolo had asked her politely.

"Sure...just give me a sec while I ask dispatch." she told him, still embarrassed over how she acted a few seconds ago. Piccolo calmly waited while she was on the phone, looking around the building.

"Uh...yes, that will be all. Looks like they will be in interrogation room number 4" the receptionist replied.

"Thanks" Piccolo responded and waved goodbye to the woman.

As he passed, several of the officers there look at him with some awe or in curiosity. He noticed that there was at least two officers guarding the doors that he passed through, though they had let him through. Once he entered a rather plain looking hallway, he didn't really know where to go.

"Room 4 in the one on the right after you turn the corner. The guys on the beat said they'll be outside waiting for you." the officer that was on the other side of the door he walked passed told him. Piccolo nodded and followed the directions.

"Over here! Piccolo, right?" the sergeant from before called out as he rounded the corner. The aforementioned Saiyan nodded.

"Good, name's Smith. I asked you come down so that if we find something out that's too big for us, you'll know. Besides, you just being here will make interrogation easier.

"It'll probably still take a while though. Detective Chen isn't known for being fast but he'll get will be the truth. So we might as well sit back for a bit.

(Two and a half hours later, Gohan's apartment.)

"I'm so glad it's Friday for this. I just hope I can finish this over the weekend." Gohan said to himself as he entered his apartment. Getting right to work, he started to set the table for his dinner and making a lot of easy and quick to make food. I.E. frozen dinners. Lot's of frozen dinners.

It turned out that it didn't take long for the four men to confess and tell them what they knew. Turns out that the canisters they had contained some sort of chemical that could a human's structure and can cause many things to occur, one of which was gaining superpowers. Of course, the police stated that couldn't be right as the chemical was supposed have been all destroyed in an incident a while ago. So to verify, the sent the canisters over to a lab to have them tested.

The detective said that even if the chemical in the canister wasn't the real deal, that the four still committed a crime and would still be charged. However, he said that the prosecutors will probably charge low. They started an investigation on finding out who the buyer is seeing as that was still in their jurisdiction. The problem was finding out who the seller was. If the chemical is the actual one, then that meant some left over was still around. If not than someone was using the concept of selling it to make money. Either way, they told him that the best chance to find the seller would be in the city that the incident happened.

There was one problem, he didn't know what to expect there as the police say that they don't take the rumors there as fact and they have to deal with the stuff already in New York. There was one person Gohan knew that could help him right now. So taking out his cell phone after putting the huge amount of food on the table, he dialed on of the few numbers on his phone.

"Dick Grayson here, who's asking?" came the voice on the other side of the line.

"It's me, Gohan. Do you think you can do me a favor?" asked Gohan.

"Will I actually have to show up there?" Dick asked in return.

"No, I should be able to handle it." Gohan answered.

"Then ask away." was the prodigal son's reply.

(End Chapter)

* * *

A/N: A short chapter this time. I had to cut it short because of the technical problems I had stressed me out enough that I was just out of ideas for a while. I did get most of this chapter done before the issues started but some of the other details and planning I had for later chapters got lost. I'm really sorry about that you guys. This will move the updates back a little but I will get back up to speed as soon as I can.

No real notes for this chapter really. Just the fact that I'm trying to set the tone with the police and some background stuff with school in these chapter while I'm at it. Like I said the issues kinda drained me. Either way, that should be all of it.

As always, any questions, comments and constructive criticism is welcomed and should be left in reviews and messages.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


End file.
